Do You Love Me?
by BroadwayKhaos
Summary: Series of one shots with numerous CATS couples; index now added so you can find couples easier :P It's so easy to fall in love...the part that trips us up is having to tell them.
1. Index

**A/N so i finally figured out how to fix the questions of "did you write this already?" or "where did that chapter go?" INDEX! so this is a (giant) list of the chapter numbers its title and the couple written in that oneshot...also to save myself the insanity i have decided to stop at 100 couples plus a finale. In other words if you still have a request or idea get it in fast :P**

1 Index

2 Pearls and Coal- Jenny/Skimble

3 Center Stage- Jelly/Gus

4 Eat your Hearts Out- Bomba/Tugger

5 Maybe Not- Demeter/ Munk

6 Memory- Grizabella/Deut

7 Pretty in Pink- Cettie/Pounce

8 Go to Sleep- Cass/Alonzo

9 It's OK- Jem/Tumble

10 Magic- Vic/Misto

11 Falling For You- Exotica/Cori

12 Pearls Again- Teazer/Plato

13 Family Reunion- Electra/Addie

14 Tin Soldier- Cettie/Tumble

15 Snowdrops and Orange Blossoms- Vic/Mungo

16 My Way or the Highway- Jem/Cori

17 If She Disappeared- Tanto/Misto

18 Once Upon a Dream- Exo/Addie

19 Shall We Dance- Vic/Plato

20 Secrets- Jem/Mungo

21 Please Help- Demeter/Alonzo

22 What's Wrong Kitten- Cettie/Tugger

23 Shut Up- Bomba/Pounce

24 Liar- Grittlebone/Munk

25 Flirting with Disaster- Teazer/Mungo

26 Sweet Poison- Tanto/Cori

27 Dust Bunny- Electra/Misto

28 Promise-Cettie/Plato

29 When I Look at You- Demeter/Macavity

30 Stolen Hearts- Tanto/Mungo & Teazer/Cori

31 In Love- Vic/Tumble

32 Fabulous and Irresponsible- Cass/Tugger

33 Comforter- Electra/Pounce

34 Addicted- Bomba/Munk

35 Barred Windows- Demeter/Mungo

36 Everything- Jem/Plato

37 Black and White- Vic/Alonzo

38 Years- Grizabella/Gus

39 Far Away- Misto/Tugger

40 Do You Love Me- Demeter/Tugger

41 Loophole- Cettie/Cori

42 Tag- Jem/Pounce

43 Everything's Gone- Bomba/Macavity

44 Always be You- Electra/Tumble

45 Mistaken- Cass/Addie

46 Tease- Teazer/Tugger

47 Rescued- Exotica/Plato

48 Possible- Tanto/Alonzo

49 Yesterday- Jem/Misto

50 Revenge is Sweeter- Electra/Tugger

51 Caught- Cettie/Mungo

52 Romeo and Juliet- Vic/Cori

53 Fake a Smile- Cass/Munk

54 Sick at Heart- Tanto/Pounce

55 Dare- Teazer/Alonzo

56 Beauty Underneath- Vic/Tugger

57 Puzzled- Electra/Cori

58 What I Hate about You- Exotica/Alonzo

59 Shunned- Tanto/Macavity

60 In Your Eyes- Jem/Alonzo

61 Didn't Tell- Teazer/ Misto

62 First Kiss- Cettie/Addie

63 Price to Pay- Bomba/Mungo

64 It feels like Winter- Vic/Munk

65 Found Out- Tanto/Addie

66 Iris- Bomba/Alonzo

67 Say I Love You- Jem/Tugger

68 I've Done Nothing- Grittlebone/Macavity

69 So Perfectly Wrong- Electra/Plato

70 Summer- Teazer/Munk

71 Rain, Rain- Cettie/Misto

72 Cross my Heart- Tanto/Tugger

73 Misteltoe- Cass/Cori

74 More Than...- Electra/Alonzo

75 Hero- Jem/Addie

76 Send Me an Angel- Demeter/Plato

77 Don't Know- Teazer/Macavity

78 Safe and Loved- Vic/Pounce

79 Let Me Stay- Exotica/Tugger

80 Treasure- Cass/Misto

81 Bleeding Internally- Bomba/Cori

82 Kiss and Tell- Cettie/Alonzo

83 Enough- Victoria/Addie


	2. Pearls and Coal

**A/N So I am starting with the couples my sister and I thought work the best- and in this one Mugojerrie and Rumpleteazer are Skimble's children from a previous mate. Asparagus is her brother and that's about it (like i said in the description any ideas or requests are welcome! enjoy!) Thanks to The Penguin Ate My Homework- best Beta reader ever!**

"When I get home, Asparagus is so dead!" I couldn't help but whisper under my breath. Just because I didn't have a mate, he had made it his obligation to set me up with every tom he knew. But a railway cat, honestly? However, I guess I couldn't blame the poor fellow for my brother's ideas_. _Pulling a sweet smile to my face, I buckled on my pearl collar and headed out to Victoria station.

I waited forever, far longer than Gus had told me. Great, I had been stood up by a back alley tom once again. Then just as I turned to leave, a bright scarlet engine pulled into the station. I watched with a strained smile as I saw a young cat leap from the railcar to the platform. He wasn't much older than my brother, with ginger tabby stripes, and a rather gawky, bouncy manner. Glancing back at the train, he walked toward me animatedly.

"You must be Jennyanydots—pleased to meet you. I'm Skimble."

_Well at the very least he's a gentleman, _I thought bubbly as I shook his paw_. _Just as I was beginning to think _This might not be such a terrible idea after all_, chaos exploded. Two orange-striped calico kittens careened out of the coal car, trailing black dust behind them. They ran in circles on the platform, chasing each other with giggling faces, until the girl tackled who I assumed to be her brother and shoved a paw full of coal into his fur and ears. She then jumped up, running straight for my new date. The boy dashed after her, and Skimble knelt down, holding the two apart. Though I always loved children, I hoped desperately that their parents would show up any second so I could enjoy my evening.

The tom-kitten spluttered in indignation, then pointed a finger at his sister.

"But Da', she 'it me wi' coal! You saw 'er!"

The queen-kitten stuck out her tongue! "Di' not!"

"Di' so!" he yelled back.

Bastet—what next?

Apologizing quickly, Skimble crouched and spoke to the little ones, calmly but forcefully. They nodded in unison. The girl silently stepped forward and shook my hand with a grin.

"'Ello! Oi'm Teazer. Oi'm four! Oi thin' you're the pretties' queen Oi evah seen." The little boy made a face, as if he couldn't believe his sister could say any such thing. Ok, so they may have just ruined any chance of a real date, but they were still adorable.

The tom-kit spoke now. "Da' said Oi have to be'ave... and Teazer said tha' means Oi can' talk! Oi'm Mungojerrie!"

Pushing the two little cats behind him, Skimble stepped forward again. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to bring them but the train was delayed and...so...is there any chance we could reschedule this date?" He looked really sorry, not like some of the other toms who just wanted to leave. But who could be sure if he really would come back? Then I smiled.

"Of course, I understand completely!" Happy to be on their way home, the kittens ran over to me and said good-bye politely. The little girl, Teazer, giggled when I whispered my idea to her.

"Will you keep them safe for me?" She nodded.

Unhooking my pearl collar I fastened it around her neck, saying, "Don't forget to have your father bring it back." I smiled at Skimble and then turned towards home. _Well, I guess Asparagus gets to live another day__**.**_


	3. Center Stage

**A/N So, still working on this and a new concept for a full fledged Cats fiction, as well as (trying to) maintain my Phantom and Much Ado ABout Nothing stories... Hope you enjoy and any comments, critisism, or couple suggestions are appreciated! (for those of you who aren't Shakespeare fanatics like myself the end line is a quote from Macbeth!)**

I'd been dying to show her around the theater. It didn't matter to me if she had seen the theater boxes and the gilded lobby a million times; I was sure she had never made an appearance behind the curtain. She made my stomach flutter with butterflies, almost as if I had stage fright. Her mistress always brought her to performances, and I could never take my eyes off of her, sitting high in the balcony and watching the players with cinnamon eyes. It had taken me ages just to learn her name—Jellylorum. I'd seen her a few times with Bustopher Jones, the high society cat, and had almost begged him to tell me who she was. Jellylorum.

And now through the entire second act I had to try and work up the courage to ask her if she would care to see backstage. I considered casually running into her as she was about to leave the hall, or maybe... oh, no, there was no way I would ever be able to talk to her!

Of course, someone else had decided on how to help me.

"You really must come and look, it's positively marvelous." There could be no mistaking the jolly and cultured voice of Bustopher Jones. I could hear Jelly laugh politely. Panic set in...for the love of the Everlasting Cat what to do!

"Well, here seems to be a young tom who might be able to show us around!" Bustopher paraded through the curtain, practically dragging her along with him. I bowed to them, more at ease with theatrics, than the formality of high society. She smiled at me. Grinning back, I began to lead them both across the now emptied stage, talking about where the actors stood and why.

"Your beauty would fit best center stage," I said shyly to Jelly. As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back. But she laughed and bounded to the front of the stage, reciting poetry with expertise. For a society queen, she seemed quite thrilled to be shown the simple nothings that make up an actor's life. Winking at me and glancing pointedly at his pocket watch, Bustopher let out a gasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have to run, but I seem to be late getting to my club! I'm sure this gentleman wouldn't mind continuing to show you around, Jelly...?"

"Yes, I'd like to see more if that's all right with you?"

"O-of course!" I stuttered. Everlasting Cat—help me!

"There you have it! Goodbye Jelly. Good day Gus!" And with that Bustopher Jones disappeared.

We walked together in silence for a few moments until she resumed her fascinated questioning. She asked about everything, from the lights to the costumes, to the plays I had performed in. The stage lighting danced off of her fur, and she moved lithely. I was quite sure I didn't answer half of her questions, I was so busy simply staring at her. Suddenly, the grand clock in the lobby chimed ten o'clock.

"Oh, to the Everlasting Cat! I'm so sorry, but my family will be looking for me by now! Could we continue this tour tomorrow, Gus?" She half-smiled, obviously worried about her owners. I nodded. She dashed over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!"

Until tomorrow... and tomorrow and tomorrow!


	4. Eat Your Hearts Out

**A/N- Thanks for all the postive feedback- some of you have really great ideas for pairings- This is my sister's favorite so far... I have no clue why but oh well! If anyone has any ideas on details to add, questions, etc feel free to ask! Enjoy and I'll try to continue updating and start work on some of the suggested couples soon too!**

Everlasting Cat, why can't I stop drooling over him? He's just a flirt, a player, a bipolar, indecisive, commitment-terrified, self-absorbed, spotlight-hogging, absolutely oblivious, jerk. True, I'm definitely not one of the most moral cats either, but I at least can take a hint!

I mean, one minute, I'm so close—just inches away from his lips—and the next second I'm sprawled out on the floor. Great.

"Hey, Scarlet, spectacular landing!" Everlasting Cat, how arrogant he sounded.

"The Scarlet Queen forgot to land on her feet, did she?" Scarlet Queen, Scarlet, the name echoed tauntingly around me. It was whispered behind paws as if I couldn't hear them. The name was better than most of the insults thrown at me; it wasn't just based on my crimson coat but my personality as well. Red: the color of fire, fury, blood, and love. Though of course they didn't think I was capable of love, only lust. Showed how much they knew! Storming out at the sound of laughter, I headed to see Demeter; this problem was more than I could take on my own.

"Why can't you just tell him!" Not exactly the sisterly advice I was hoping for.

"Because it's him! The Everlasting Cat couldn't make me tell him!" Demeter rolled her eyes at my melodrama. Then her face lit up.

"I have an idea!" I drew close as she beckoned—obviously this was a carefully guarded secret.

"Hide somewhere they can't find you, listening to whatever they say. I'm sure you'll be brought up…then here's the plan…" She whispers swiftly in my ear, explaining everything. Silently I wondered how many times she's done this herself. I laughed; yes it was perfect!

All the guys, and most of the girls as well, sit in the center of the junkyard talking. Of course, they would never notice me; they thought I was off sulking, not perched listening high up on the broken-down fridge. And as I knew it would, the conversation wound up coming to a stop on a very interesting subject: me.

"Hussy-cat!" Cassandra spat immediately, followed by approving hisses from Exotica and Etcetera. Everyone giggled.

"It's true, though," Plato added. Alonzo nodded in agreement.

"She's got a reputation to rival yours, Tugger!"

With a confident smirk on his face, Tugger replied, "There's no way the Scarlet Queen could ever best me!"

Please! Rolling my eyes, I leapt just to the edge of their pathetic group, calling out, "Wanna bet?" Their eyes widened in shock; that alone was pure satisfaction. Never one to back away from a challenge, Tugger stalked towards me, ignoring the warnings, and mocking whispers.

"She heard everything!"

"He's so done for!"

"Betcha my diamond collar he gets clawed to bits!"

Not waiting for him to get any closer, I made my attack. Digging my claws into the fur of his collar I dragged him close, kissing him hard before he could react. When I let him go he just stood there, completely dazed. If that wasn't a compliment, I wasn't sure what was. I grinned.

"Well, I guess I win." I began to turn but claws bit into my wrist and I was forcefully spun back around.

"Uh-uh minx, you don't get to leave that easily!" He dragged me back, and even with the deafening cat calls and yowling from the surrounding crowd, I couldn't have been happier. That's right fan-kittens—eat your hearts out, 'cause the Rum Tum Tugger is all mine!


	5. Maybe Not

**A/N Ok- some background info- Munk was with Grittlebone- yes it is suppossed to be Grittle not Griddle because in this they aren't the same cat (all will be explained in a later oneshot :P) and Victoria is their kid. lol I think that's it.**

I can't help but laugh as Victoria ran ahead, chasing falling leaves and the odd butterfly. She came back to me swiftly, tugging on my tail and giggling as I turned to try and snatch her.

"Try and catch me, Daddy!" she screamed happily as I prowled after her.

I followed her through the park to her favorite tree, an old willow with long branches that she could hide in. Expecting a simple game of hide-and-seek, I looked behind the thin leaves, waiting for her to come bounding out and tackle me. But Victoria wasn't there; her grinning white face was nowhere in sight. Panic hit me; where could she have gone? I'm sure I looked like a deranged stray as I scrambled around, shouting her name. Laughter suddenly echoed from above my head, and I sighed in relief as I looked up into the branches and saw Victoria sitting there, held safely in the paws of the Golden Queen.

"Uh-oh, Vicky! I don't think Daddy can climb this high! It looks like you're my prisoner!" She put on a face of horror and Victoria clapped her hands in appreciation. Then Demeter, thankfully, jumped to the ground, still holding tight to the little white fluff-ball that was my daughter.

"May I have her back now?" I was never one for being tricked or fooled, especially when it involved someone close to me.

"But we were having so much fun! Right, Victoria?" My snowy kitten nodded happily, then turned to me.

"Daddy, can't she come too?"

Everlasting Cat, what choice did I have? There was no way to resist Victoria's pout. "I know I'll regret it..." Both of them squealed in girlish delight. I took Victoria's paw, and she took Demeter's.

"Look, Daddy! A ladybug!" Without further ado, she raced off after the insect. But when Victoria noticed that our paws were empty, she returned in a state of panic.

"You have to hold paws! Don't you always say 'Hold paws with me so you don't get lost'?" Again without any warning she firmly grabbed mine and Demeter's paws and shoved them together. Satisfied when we didn't pull away, she dashed off after the ladybug still nearby. I looked away awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, listen. I'm really sorry about Grittlebone...I guess it doesn't make anything easier when Vicky is her exact mini..."

I never thought Demeter would be one to bring up such a sore subject, but I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Although..." she glanced at me from the corner of her eye, looking away quickly when I caught her, "I don't see why she chose Macavity...when she had you."

For a second I assumed she was joking, until I saw her blushing. I didn't know whether to be stunned or flattered. We didn't speak again until the sun began to set behind the park wall; Victoria had lead us back to the willow, and as soon as we sat down among the roots she promptly fell fast asleep in Demeter's lap.

"I feel so bad for you, Munk."

"Oh, really? Why?" There were numerous reasons I could think of that would cause sympathy, but exactly which was she referring to?

"When she gets older, you're house will be overrun with crushing toms!" she laughed, brushing Victoria's fur gently. Everlasting Cat—great, one more thing to add to my list of things to worry about!

"Honestly though, how do you think you're going to manage by yourself?" Demeter refused to look at me, but I knew she meant Grittlebone. But I had decided that I wasn't going to live in the past. I wasn't go to let it hold me back. I took her hand and didn't let her pull away.

"Maybe...I won't have to."


	6. Memory

**A/N ok so this one is in the good old days, before Deuteronomy was the leader, before Grizabella was rejected, before Macavity went bad lol the current leader is an O/C, that my sister thought up. I know it may be hard to imagine these two young, but i thought it would be cute :D enjoy! (and I wanted her nickname to be glitzy-kitty but my sis said that was to childish :P)**

"Please, please. Please! You have to go! I promised I'd make sure you came!" I pulled on his tail like a spoiled child, but I was desperate. "Come on Deut, it's the Jellicle Ball, and Ulandrea said you're to be chosen as the next leader!" By the Everlasting Cat—how could he refuse?

"Really? I had no idea!" I hated it when he was sarcastic; it was so different from his usual, laid-back self.

"Glitzy-cat," he admonished; he always used my nickname from kittenhood, no matter what anyone else said, "There is no way I'm going unless you drag me there. Besides, if I show up with you I could cause a riot; all the other toms would be furious if they thought you actually had a date." Well, that was true. Especially if it was Deut. He was my best friend, but of course they wouldn't know that. And with his dark, striped coat and green eyes, he was one of the handsomest toms in the junkyard. I smiled smugly and he rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Of course there would be a riot; it is me after all. But this is all part of my grand scheme—after all, my friend, if you're not in control, how can I ever take over the junkyard and be worshiped as the goddess I am?" I giggled at my own vain persuasion. Deut shrugged and sighed.

"Fine, you may drag me to this party. But only because the public demands our appearance!"

"Yay!" I jumped up and down in excitement and hugged Deuteronomy in thanks.

"Ok, ok, Glitzy-cat! Any more thanks and I won't be able to breathe!"

I had always loved parties, the colors, the sound, the compliments. I gazed around happily at the cats assembled, holding tight to Deut's arm—making sure he couldn't escape. Casually, I swept the curls from in front of my face, while my 'date' laughed at me. Deut used to mock me for letting my tan fur grow in long ringlets, constantly saying he should sneak up behind me and cut it all off. He said it would only cause trouble, and he was right: toms swarmed me at all times, and flirting so much became exhausting. But hey, when you're the Glamour Cat, life could be worse.

The lights suddenly blazed, electric blue, burning red, emerald green, and pure, blinding white. Many of the queens screeched in anticipation, myself included. Macavity the magic cat stepped into the junkyard, followed by Ulandrea. Now the party could begin!

"Dance with me!" Without waiting for a reply, I snatched Deuteronomy's paw and lead him to the dance floor.

"No, come on, Grizabella! You already got me to come; isn't that enough?"

I smiled. "No, you have to dance!"

When he wasn't arguing with me, I had to admit Deut was a spectacular tom. When several dances had ended, we sat on the hood of the old truck, watching everyone else.

"See, Deut, that wasn't so bad. And maybe next year you'll be able to work up the courage to ask me instead of me having to beg you!" He looked up in alarm.

"Oh, don't act all innocent! Just admit it; you like me." It was just a guess...Everlasting Cat, please let me be right!

"Fine. I like you. Satisfied?" I grinned, and he smiled back shyly.

"Absolutely!"


	7. Pretty in Pink

**A/N first story in present tense lol for those who can't tell this is from Pouncival's POV Enjoy! :)**

If this worked, I could mock her for the rest of our lives; if it doesn't, I am roadkill. It isn't actually my idea, it's Plato's. He has the entire thing set up already; Alonzo and Tumble are setting up the trap this moment, Jerrie stole the paint for them and wrote the note, signing it as Tugger, and I gave it to her. It is going to prove very interesting.

"OK, so you know your motive?" I nod, running the plan through my head again. Act like I just went to talk to her because we're friends, and then watch the mayhem unfold. We decided her Tugger crush has gone too far, and hopefully this will make her shut up!

"As well as the timing and placement?" Jeez—Plato takes pranks way too seriously! It's like boot camp. I nod again to appease him and head out determinedly on my mission.

"Hey Etcetera! Where are you going?" She is obviously nervous, bouncing up and down so fast I could barely see her face.

"Oh, remember that note you gave me?"

"Uh-huh? What about it?" Wow, I sound like an innocent bystander—who knew I could act?

"Well, it's from Tugger, and he told me to meet him today, in the alley behind the old refrigerator."

"So?" Bastet, please don't allow me to laugh.

"I don't know if I should go or not! What do you think?" What? Not go?

"Ok, as one of your friends, who knows you have the hugest crush on Tugger _ever_, why _wouldn't_ you go?" Don't panic, just keep walking towards the paint rigged alley...

She stares at me in disbelief, and then keeps looking around distractedly. "I don't like Tugger, not anymore at least, and that was the only reason I was gonna go meet with him today...to tell him I like someone else."

What? But that meant we were going to ambush her for nothing! Guilt washes over me; suddenly this doesn't seem like such a good idea. And there is no way I could tell the guys to call it off. Great, so I have to try and convince her to turn around—a nearly impossible feat.

"Hey, um, listen, Cette. Maybe it's not such a good idea...I mean, what if Tugger takes it the wrong way or something?" I'm lying through my teeth. Please! Stubbornly, I step into her path, but she easily side-steps me.

"No! I can't put this off!" She thinks for a split second then grabs my arm and drags me along. "See, you can come as moral support! Happy?"

No, I'm not. Frantically I try to motion to Plato to call everything off but he just gives me a thumbs up.

"Cette, listen! Ok, so there was no actual note, it was bait to get you here for a prank and-" Before I could finish, we both walk into the line of fire. Bubble-gum pink paint splashes down from the surrounding roofs, and both of us are absolutely drenched. Everlasting Cat—I'm _pink!_I sit up, looking for Cette and see her a few feet away, crying. I feel terrible; I can't stand it when queens cry.

"I'm really sorry..."

"I'm not crying, stupid," she snickers, gasping for air, "I can't stop laughing!"

She glances up, giggling, then reaches out a paw. I help her up and the second we are both standing again, she shoves me into a puddle of pink. Dang it! I should have seen that coming. In the background I can hear the toms laughing and throwing more paint; at this rate the whole junkyard will be magenta in an hour.

"So, I took a hit for you," I say motioning to my stained coat, "now can I know who you like instead of Tugger?" Cause I'm honestly curious. And one day I know it will kill me. But apparently that day isn't today. She grins.

"You."


	8. Go to Sleep!

**A/N this one is actually co-written by my sis, who came up with the entire idea based on the song She Was There from the Scarlet Pimpernel :) lol this one was actually really fun to write- Cassandra is the mean girl that's actually insecure while Alonzo will always be his arrogant flirty self ;) Enjoy! **

His home was on their porch: a warm, fluffy blanket in the corner, protected from the rain by the wood overhang. He looked serene sleeping there, and I felt a flash of envy. Everlasting Cat—why was I here? Why did I have to ask him for help? 'Cause he's one of my only friends, and I can't very well show my face in the junkyard now.

"Alonzo, Alonzo, please wake up?" He moaned and opened his eyes sleepily. Apparently startled by my appearance, he leapt up and backed into the corner, calming down slightly when I didn't attack him.

"In the name of Bastet, what are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay...just tonight." I smiled. "And I've chosen you for the honor." He looked at me blankly, and I tried not to look away.

"...Why?" I was hoping he would just say yes, but...

"'Cause my family decided to kick me to the curb for some filthy mongrel, ok?" I was breathing hard and couldn't seem to stop. Alonzo, however, looked like he was about to laugh. Humans and toms suck.

"Yeah, good reason, but I meant why can't you go to the junkyard, or to Tugger's or something?"

My hopes fell; if I went to the junkyard, they'd know I'd been ditched. Only Grizabella had been left before, and I didn't want to be her.

"Fine...sorry to wake you up." I turned to leave and heard him lay back down.

"Ooo, is that a real apology? From Cassandra? Well, that might just be worth a night at my place." He moved over slightly, making enough room for me on the soft coverlet. Reluctantly I curled up next to him, trying to take up as little space as possible. Stretching lithely, Alonzo took up the remainder of room, practically rolling into my lap.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said, grinning. Rolling his eyes at my unimpressed expression he continued, "First, I'm letting you stay; be grateful! Second, don't pretend you don't like it," he laughed, "And third, if you're not going to relax and let me sleep then tell me why you decided to come here..."

"I don't know... Because you have people that care, I bet if you stayed one night at the junkyard forgetting to come home again, your humans would print pictures and post them everywhere until you came back. I mean, the little girl absolutely adores you and—not that I'm jealous—but it's kinda cute when she hugs you so hard you can't move, or cries when you don't come out of the trees. Whereas me, no one in the junkyard cares if I come there or not, and as for my family…well, they obviously don't want me either..." I glanced over to see his expression, but in typical tom style he was out cold.

I snuggled closer, wanting some amount of comfort. "Thanks for letting me stay. I guess you're not worthless after all." I leaned over him and kissed his ears. He rolled over and looked at me in amazement.

"Really?"

I blushed. "Shut up! You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Like that matters!"

"Night, Lonzy," I sighed then giggled, "I need my beauty sleep and you're keeping me awake."

"No, you don't." Then he turned around again, and fell asleep. I on the other hand sat up the entire night smiling.


	9. It's OK

**A/N MY FAVORITE! Ok so Jem is Munk and Demeter's daughter…simple enough! There isn't much of these two but my sister and I watched the movie, paused it during the mating dance at the Jellicle Ball, and guess which couple we found? and I adore them :D Enjoy! **

Whenever the stars are bright, like tonight, I stay up late and wander around the junkyard, staring at the sky. It's calming, just listening to crickets sing and the wind blow through the junkyard. But tonight I wasn't alone. As I jump sprightly over the fence leading to the back alleys, I stop dead. A small tabby cat sits curled on the hood of the rusted old TSE 1.

"Jem? What are you doing out here?" I move slowly, trying not to startle her, but she seems beyond caring. I lean closer, trying to hear her reply.

"Crying." She practically chokes on the word. Everlasting Cat—Jem's always been extremely honest, but she has to be really upset to admit that. Quickly, I somersault onto the truck, wanting desperately to help. Jem and I have been friends since we were kittens and she's always said I'm not like the other toms; it's almost always an insult, but she used to run to me whenever any of the other guys were being jerks. For some reason tonight, I miss those days.

"What happened?" She lays her head wearily on my shoulder and I know there isn't any point in drawing away. It feels weird to talk to her like this; I mean, we haven't actually spoken since the Jellicle Ball and...well... I guess there is a reason Munk never lets me hang around.

"Misto dumped me for Victoria; just like every other tom!" Ouch. I'd suffered rejection too, but to still have to be around that same cat while they're with your sibling must be harsh.

"I'm sorry, Jem... " I didn't know what else what to say. Bastet—I've just decided I'm completely hopeless.

"Yeah...I'm sorry too—Tumble, I didn't want to make you feel awkward...and about the ball, just forget it, I understand; it was a onetime thing." She sat up again and moved over a few inches.

I hadn't meant to end up with her at the Ball, honestly. Everyone was swept together and without thinking, my arm wound around her waist. I could feel her purring and she had turned towards me, pulling my face closer and kissing me. My thoughts went fuzzy and the only coherent word playing over and over in my head was Jemima.

I was tempted to laugh right now; she thought it was just a onetime mistake! No use trying to explain, I'd only make an idiot of myself. Laying back on the cold windshield, I look back up at the sky.

"Don't worry about that. So what now?"

She sighs, relaxing on the glass as well. "I don't know. I think I'm just gonna stay out here tonight."

I smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Why not?" She gives a half-smile. Closing her eyes, she swiftly falls asleep. She looks happier, sort of like she did at the Ball. I listen to her breathing, still watching the sky.

"It's ok, you're worth ten Victoria's. And for all his magical powers, Misto is obviously blind. And guess what else? I'm not leaving...wanna know why? Cause I don't want to..." Carefully I wrap around her, making sure she doesn't wake up. Before I fall asleep my last thought is, _When Munkustrap finds us tomorrow I am a dead cat_.

But that's ok.


	10. Magic

**A/N from Victoria's POV :) We're almost done with mine and my sister's picks and will move directly into the (sometimes bizarre) requests! Once a resquest is written I will try to PM you and get your opinion on story lines, etc. Btw still accepting requests and scenarios! Enjoy!  
**

The magical, mystical, mysterious Mistoffolees. The one tom no cat understands; how he came to the junkyard, why he has such powers, how he got them, or who he really is. I've been fascinated by him ever since he danced with me at the Jellice Ball. And then never gave me a second glance. Now I have to figure out what was so strange about the tuxedo tom; I plan to follow him.

I hide in the tunnel of the junkyard, watching him as every other cat leaves. With a quick glance around, he smiles mischievously. Like a shadow Misto bounds out of sight. I dash to the wall running along the street and follow him carefully, never letting my eyes wander away from him. He's lead me to a small, quiet village, with quaint Victorian houses. I'm enthralled, staring as Misto propels himself far higher than I've seen any cat jump, landing lightly on the porch roof. Balancing precariously he makes his way higher, onto the second story balcony, and meanders out of sight. Everlasting Cat.

"Don't think, just jump!" I whisper to myself angrily.

I stroll purposefully around the garden fence, making my way to the shed, hopefully making the impossible idea of getting to the porch overhang less unlikely. Once on top of the gardening closet I see that I can just barely make it. I steel my nerves and leap. Hitting the roof with far less grace then Misto, I stand wobbly and move along the window ledges to find my tom once again. To the Everlasting Cat, I can't believe I'm going through all this just to watch him. But too late to turn back now. Safely perched on the balcony I begin to swing up to the roof, knowing that's where he is. My claws sink into the deteriorating tiles, but suddenly the crumbling slate slips from the roof and I know I am about to fall.

"And where's the magic cat when I need him?" I'm trying to get a hold on something solid but there's nothing. I whimper.

"You wouldn't need me, if you hadn't decided to follow me!" Thank Bastet. Misto is there above me, leaning over the edge of the roof and holding out his paw. I could laugh in relief. Once he's helped me out of danger, I brace for a lecture, anger, anything. But instead he simply ignored me, sitting down across from me and staring at the trellis of roses below us, climbing up the entire wall.

"Why do you do that?" I can't help interrupting the unnerving silence with a childish question. He looks up clearly startled.

"Do what?"

I gesture vaguely in his direction. "Ignore me like that...did I do something wrong? Other than follow you?"

Still confused he gives a half smile, "I thought you didn't want me to talk to you, or be near you...because I can do stuff like this..." He flicks his tail at the roses and several blooms broke free, their colors brightening to a sort of warm glow. Then they begin spinning faster and faster, circling around me until each and every lavender petal rains down into my fur.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing. Show me more magic, please?" I grin. He narrows his eyes and gives me a devious smile.

"How about I show you a different kind of magic?" I nod excitedly, expecting dazzling lights, or other trick. Instead he leans in close and kisses me. I love magic.


	11. Falling for You

**A/N sorry for the delay in updating but !. it is vaca after all :) and 2. I couldn't think up a decent ending for this one. But over the weekend my sister had this brilliant idea for the grand finale to these oneshots- completely unique! We also figured out that we have about 25 stories then the finale- so keep reading! **

Sometimes I just need to get away form it all. Tantomile, the other Jellicles, myself. Today for example.

"Come on Coricopat! You can't really go beyond the fence!" I don't think my sister will ever understand.

"Watch me." I easily swing over the old rickety pickets and walk towards the wild, overgrown part of the park. I breath in deeply, enjoying the clam and quiet. My shoulders relax and my mood lightens. I can't help it, and begin stalking shadows. I chase my own shadow through the trees, that is until a blinding pain shoots through the back of my neck and down my shoulder blade. I hiss and immediately turn on the defensive. I can smell blood. Everlasting Cat!

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were some stray sent to torment me again! Here let me help you..." No wonder I hadn't seen my attacker. The chocolate brown queen blends in perfectly with the undergrowth, her tan stripes disguising her gold eyes. I've never seen Exotica so close before, or heard her speak.

"And what are you doing so far from the junkyard then?" Laying down in the long grass, I wince. But that doesn't matter too much, because I want to know why she is the only other cat out here. And I want to hear her voice again.

"If I'm being honest? It's not like I really belong there. Standing in the background, just watching...out here it's different." She laughs and rolls her eyes, focusing her attention on my new scratch. "What am I saying? It's not like you would understand...This will sting a bit." She bends over my shoulder and carefully licks away the blood. I hiss softly.

"Oh, stop whining."

I laugh, and mutter a hasty sorry. "Just a little stunned I guess." Mostly by the fact that I understand perfectly.

She smiles slightly. "Stay still for a while."

"Whatever you say." But I don't want to stop talking to her, and lapse into that awkward silence I know too well.

"Exotica, why don't you ever dance?" And it's true; no cat has seen her dance since she came to the junkyard, even at the Jellicle Balls.

"Who says I don't dance?" She stands now and begins to twirl gracefully. I watch in amazement as she replicates the moves from the last Jellicle Ball exactly. Despite the pain in my shoulder I can't stand it anymore and rise, moving closer. She doesn't stop, or even slow down. Easily I take her outstretched paw and turn along with her. Ow. The gash on my shoulder has reopened, and my head spins wildly. Next thing I know I am sprawled out on the ground, weak from blood loss.

Exotica stands over me, her long canines biting into her lip. I smile. "Don't worry I'm fine. Just falling for you I think." I joke.

She laughs self-consciously. Warily she leans towards me and kisses me. I think that just made my day.

"Me too."

**A/N hey guys sorry i haven't posted lately! But I've been really busy, and i don't think I'll be able to get anything up until Monday :( but i promise once I have the time I will be working top speed Thanks! And so you have something to look forward to the next few couples are- Plato/Teazer, Admetus/Electra and then on to some requests! **


	12. Pearls Again

**A/N another random idea from mine and my sister's family tree :) It starts with Teazer recounting how she got the pearls from Jenny. Enjoy and i will continue updating regularly now! and btw anyone wanna guess what the finale is? i don't think anyone will get it right!**

They were the first real gift I had ever gotten. They meant that someone trusted me, that someone knew I was there. They meant I was beautiful. And I had always liked that feeling, because then I wasn't just some trouble maker. And now they were missing.

"Jerrie, come on! Tell me where you 'id moi pearls!" I'd tried to beat the answer out of him, but it hadn't worked and now I was reduced to begging. He rolled his eyes and refused to answer. Damn him! I stormed away, muttering profanities under my breath. Racing ahead into the crowded edge of the junkyard, I began my unorganized questioning.

" 'Ey, Vic, 'ave you seen moi pearls?"

"Uh-uh Teazer, sorry…"

I became a blur, dashing to and from every cat I see, asking the same question. And no one knew where my collar could have gotten too. Suddenly behind me there were whispers, quiet giggles. Finally the sound infuriated me completely, and I spun around, hissing threateningly. I must have looked absolutely deadly, because both my idiot brother and the rough-and-wild jerk Plato retreated several steps.

"Wot in the name o' the Everlastin' Cat are you laughin' at?" Plato, being the flirtatious tom he is, smirked at me. My knees went weak, but I refused to be drawn in so easily.

"Tell me!" I stalked close and snarled at him, slightly amused by the fact that Jerrie had fled far out of my reach. Plato too had involuntarily moved back but his face remained determined and arrogant.

"Looking for these, are you?" His white and rust paw was tightly closed around a string of shimmering ivory pearls. Immediately, I jumped as high as could, my claws digging into his shoulder and reaching for the stolen necklace. Only after the jerk looked down at me and grinned did I notice how close I'd wormed next to him.

Backing away and punching Plato hard in the stomach, I screamed, "Give it back now! Or Oi swear Oi'll tear you to pieces!"

His mocking face turned hard and angry. "Really? And when did you turn into a drama kitten?" He folded his arms, still clasping the gleaming collar.

"You don' 'ave any idea what tha' is worth to me!" Tears were running down my face, staining my orange fur. Plato laughed mercilessly, rolling his eyes. Everlasting Cat, why couldn't he just stop?

"Of course, I could never understand that anything could have sentimental value!" Roughly he grabbed my wrist in one hand and my neck in the other. Forcing me to turn my back to him, I could feel Plato's sharp claws touch lightly over the top of my spine. I shivered. A small metal click sounded and I knew the pearls once again rested at the hollow of my neck.

"See? Now will you calm down?" His words dripped sarcasm.

I glared at him.

"An' is there a reason why you 'ad to take moi mos' prized possession?"

A mischievous smile lit up his face.

"Seriously, Plato, nex' time can' you jus' ask 'er to the Ball like any other tom?" My brother lacked all subtlety.

"Are you kidddin' me?" I was incredulous. Plato grinned again and pulled me close by my waist. I gritted my teeth and tried shoving him away. He held me tighter.

"Yeah, right! So, Teaze, you want to come to the Jellicle Ball with me?" I rolled my eyes, twisting away from him. I started to walk away still seething, but intrigued as well.

"Come on, you can't leave without giving me an answer Teaze!"

I glance back over my shoulder and give a half smile.

"Maybe next toime...unless ya wanna apologize?" If he could stoop to do that then he might deserve another shot.

"Sorry…?" he whispers agitatedly. I smirk. Not a bad trade—a pearl collar for a mate!


	13. Family Reunion

**A/N Admetus is Duet and Griz's youngest son, Tugger's little bro :) think that's it**

I hate being forced to sit through "family reunions". Tugger always brings along his wild mate Bomba, which means Munk and Demeter come as well. And I'm forgotten, left on the sidelines, as usual. I can't stand it! I watch silently as our "guests" are greeted. I am just about to slink away through the tunnel and hopefully avoid this entire thing when Demeter pulls a young queen to the front. The new one is dark, with orange and gold stripes and bright eyes. What in the name of the Everlasting Cat is Electra doing here? She's the newest cat in the junkyard after all… Bastet, please don't let this be another bizarre mating arrangement thought up by my mother!

"Please tell me this wasn't Mom's idea!" I whisper fiercely in my father's ear. He's always been so calm that I know he has to have an answer for everything by now.

"Admetus, please, of course not. She's Demeter and Bomba's half-sister, and therefore is absolutely welcome here." Wonderful. I am forced to greet everyone, but then immediately retreat once again to the far back of the junkyard. Listening and watching is so much better than speaking. Electra wanders aimlessly, almost as bored as I am. She rolls her eyes often and fidgets. When everyone's back is turned, she breaks off and carefully edges away. She moves closer and closer to my hiding spot, oblivious to the fact that she is about to walk right into me.

"Where are you trying to go?" She spins around violently, clearly startled, and I laugh. She looks at me like I'm completely demented.

"You can speak? I thought you were feral or something…" Electra's eyes keep darting back to the rest of the gathering, making sure no one has noticed her disappearance.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

She gives a shrug, and continues talking. "Nevermind. So what are you doing hiding back in this corner?"

I gesture vaguely to my parents and brother, saying "Same thing you are, I guess." She obviously doesn't believe me right away, but apparently I am better company then anyone else present.

"Mind if I sit with you then?"

I scoot over and laugh, baring my sharp canine teeth. "Sure, I don't bite." Electra rolls her eyes and sits down. We sit in silence for a while listening to everyone else laugh and smile. Electra turns to me with an expression brimming with boredom.

"So why do you have to hide? And don't say 'I could ask you the same' because I don't know anyone." She leans back, completely at ease, while I play nervously with my tail.

"My brother always takes the spotlight, and I thought the only reason anyone like you would be here was because my mother was trying to set me up with a mate…not the most comfortable situation."

"Ha, well, that is a problem. But I know what it's like to be outshone by siblings. I mean, just look at Demeter and Bomba... I'm not really noticeable when I'm in their shadow, am I?" She doesn't sound at all sad and talks at such a speed I have trouble keeping up. My brain is on an overload trying to decipher what exactly she said that I immediately say the first thing that comes to mind.

"No, trust me, you definitely stand out." Everlasting Cat—that wasn't what I wanted to say! "I mean…not like that**…**but…" I stutter uncontrollably and she giggles. But then she goes on as if nothing happened. She asks my questions about my family, friends, my life in general every once in a while and I am compelled to quiz her as well. Sometimes she makes me laugh, and she obviously finds me interesting enough. Time doesn't go as slow when she talks.

Behind us, I can hear murmured good-byes. Thank Bastet for small favors; at least I can get out of this now. But I'm not sure I want Electra to leave, because she's been the only queen that hasn't been forced to talk to me. She actually wanted to talk to me. She smiles again and waves.

"See you around?"

I nod happily. I watch her family leave, and then turn to leave myself. But unfortunately, my mother stops me with a grin.

"I just had the most brilliant idea! Electra is about your age, isn't she? And you two really seemed to hit it off, so why don't you ask her to the ball? Please, Admetus?"

She looks so hopeful, and for once this isn't the worst idea.

"Of course."


	14. Tin Soldier

**A/N the first request- Tumble/Etcetera :) more requests coming soon Enjoy**

We are all officially bored out of our minds, so we have come up with the most childish way to entertain ourselves. It's another hot summer evening with everyone crowded around in the center of the junkyard, lounging lazily with friends and mates.

I stand perfectly still on the hood of the rusted car, frozen in the pose of a ballerina. Behind me, high in the broken trellis, Electra and Admetus sit, watching all. Across the junkyard, Tumble stands in a salute, balancing on one foot. Pounce hides inside the fridge, and so the stage is set. Alonzo, Cassandra, Tugger, Bomba, Victoria, Misto, Teazer, Plato, Tantolmile, Jerrie, Coricopat and Jem make up the audience.

Electra's bubbly voice rings out across the junkyard: "Once upon a time… "

The story is one of my favorites, the Steadfast Tin Soldier. And I think today I like it even more because Tumble is the hero.

Admetus continues the story. "Though the soldier was broken, he was nonetheless a favorite toy, and adventurous as well…" I am enraptured as Tumble moves in controlled, angular movements, always remaining on one leg. Electra speaks now.

"Every night at midnight, the toys would come alive. And no one could resist the doll on the music box…" This is my cue, and with almost as much grace as Victoria, I turn pirouettes, spinning faster and faster.

"Neither the evil Jack-in-the-Box or the Steadfast Tin Soldier could never take their eyes off of her."

Pounce springs out of the fridge and tries to dance with me, while I evade his every move. I'm quite enjoying this play. Tumble comes over as well, bowing elegantly and handing me a rose. I grin and blush; if only this were real. Pounce expertly portrays the jealous Jack as I begin to dance with the soldier. Coyly, I taunt him as well, forcing him to chase me. We freeze, waiting for our narrators to continue the story.

"Hang on, Admetus, I forget—how does the story end?" Electra always wants happy endings to fairy tales, and is obviously stunned when Admetus tells her the Soldier dies.

"Well, that's not fair! I'm changing it then… The Jack became so jealous that he captured the ballerina and took her far out of the soldier's reach…" She nods encouragingly to mine and Pounce's confused looks, but we follow the cues as characters must. Tumble acts appropriately heart-broken as Pounce lifts me high onto the fridge. A number of outrageous and terrifying obstacles ensue, which my 'prince' must conquer. I stare enraptured as Tumble springs agilely across the entire junkyard, dodging everything from evil minion rats to the melting heat of the fireplace. I'm completely absorbed, making faces of horror when the soldier comes close to death, and giving a smile a triumph when he passes a challenge. Finally, he comes to the last obstacle: Pounce. I dance out of danger and watch carefully, not wanting to miss a second. A fierce battle rages, but of course the hero escapes and the villain is defeated.

"And the two lived happily ever after!" Electra ends. Tumble and I bow, but apparently the story isn't quite finished. Admetus and Electra look at each other for a moment before nodding. The two turn towards us.

"Kiss Cette now!" Electra whispers insistently, easily heard across the junkyard. Looking at me shyly, Tumble takes my hand and pulls me close, kissing me hard. And neither of us breaks away. The audience cheers and whistles when we still continue to kiss. Tumble and I finally stop, with the blood rushing to my face.

"It's about time!" Tugger calls from the crowd. I laugh; definitely worth the wait.


	15. Snowdrops and Orange Blossoms

**A/N so this is the long awaited Mungo Vic, and i'm pretty sure the next one will be Cori and Jem. Slightly different style- as these two aren't quite a couple by the end...but i hope everyone likes it! And i promise that even if I can't post new chapters I will go back and edit the old ones! :) Thanks again!**

The orange tree smells sweet, the creamy petals announcing that spring has arrived. It's a peaceful day, and mischief isn't the first thing on my agenda.

"Some cat you are!" I sit below her, staring up through the branches and laughing. Even if I can't see her, I know she's scowling at me. After all, Vic thinks I'm nothing more than a useless thief who is her personal poltergeist. That's only because I stole her diamond collar and made her chase me for hours to get it back, but I was a kitten and couldn't think of any other way she might notice me. And now, how can I help taunting her when she manages to climb high into the orange tree just outside the junkyard and then get stuck?

"Just help me, jerk!" There's gratitude for you. I swing up to her casually, easily reaching the forked branch she perches on. I grin and offer my paw. Vic eyes me warily, taking in my scruffy orange coat and raised eyebrows. I'm obviously not her first idea of a dashing hero and that fact stings.

"Don' trust me? 'Cause there's no othe' way you're gonna get down…" Personally, I'm thrilled that I'm the only one around to help, because I've been crushing on this snowy queen since I first saw her. But she clearly doesn't share my enthusiasm.

Sighing heavily, she takes my paw. I toss her quickly onto my back as she hisses angrily in my ear. Shivers run up my spine. Trying to ignore the fact that Vic's paws are wrapped tight around my shoulders, I scramble down the tree. Reaching the lowest branch and jumping to the ground, we hit the earth hard. Victoria rolls away from me quickly, sitting up against the trunk.

"You're welcome, princess…" I lean back next to her, crossing my arms and waiting for her to speak.

"Thanks, Jerrie…" she laughed, "You know you're covered in orange blossoms?" She moves towards me and gently tugs the delicate white flowers from my fur. I smile; she hasn't decided to leave my company yet and I'm in no hurry, even if we just sit here in silence.

I take the soft blooms and entwine them, making an old fashioned crown. I throw it nonchalantly onto her temples, idiotically declaring "A tiara for the mos' beau'iful queen…" She giggles and only now do I realize how that sounds.

"Oi didn' mean it loike that—what Oi was trying to say…oh nevermind!" I feel like the stupidest tom in history.

"Jerrie, calm down! It's ok…and thank you." Victoria kisses my cheek. I'm so stunned that I don't notice that the sky has darkened and mist has begun to fall.

"My father will kill me if I don't get home soon! Thank you again for helping me… catch you later?"

"Oi sure as 'ell 'ope so." She grins again and bounds away; I watch her every step until she disappears from view.

I can't motivate myself to move from underneath this tree, repeating her words in my head a million times. Eventually I wander further into the park, reveling in the smell of new flowers. Everywhere I walk there is white—Queen Anne 's lace, snowdrops, lilies, orange blossoms. She is everywhere I look. And life couldn't be sweeter.


	16. My Way or the Highway

**A/N The long awaited Cori/Jem! :) I know i ton of people love this couple but I honestly can't stand them ;) but i actually like this piece and i hope my disdain didn't shine through. Enjoy!**

I sit placidly on top of the wall separating the junkyard from the main road. The chilly air is calming, and the noise of the street is only a lull in the background. The street lights reflect beautifully off the moving cars and colorful signs. It's a strange symphony. Songs begin to appear from my long ago memories and I can't help but hum them, and then sing bits and pieces.

"_I did not live until today, how can I live when we are parted? Tomorrow you'll be worlds away…and yet with you my world has started." _

"I haven't heard that one in years," a soft voice laughs behind me. I don't bother turning around.

"Do you have to follow me every time I come out here? I'm honestly not that helpless." I sigh exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I know, but if you got hit by an out-of-control car or something, Tanto would blame me for sure, and I know your parents wouldn't be thrilled at me either." Cori takes a seat beside me, stretching out on the cold concrete, his tail swinging back and forth hypnotically. I look him in annoyance; I don't think I will ever have time by myself as long as he's alive. He's always taken on the role of watching out for me whenever I'm away from the junkyard, since Tanto and I are such good friends; Cori is always near one or the other of us.

"So where's your sis?" I turn to look at him, falling into our usual pattern of pointless conversation. He rolls his eyes and grins at me upside down.

"She isn't always attached to my side! And she's out on a date…"

I giggle, "Like a real date or are you looking ahead?"

"Nah, just a guess…The future isn't always there to be seen Jem." He goes goes back to watching the sky and I'm suddenly curious.

"Can you see what's going to happen today?"

He laughs and replies easily, "Not clearly, because the day is almost over. Why?"

I stare at him for a long time, tilting my head sharply. "Mind if I try something?" He shrugs, looking puzzled. I lean over him, staring at his dark fur and black eyes. Almost involuntarily, he reaches out to touch my streaked fur, sitting up slowly as I lean down. Our faces are almost touching, but I draw back, reeling as if I'm drunk. Cori's face is crestfallen and dazed. My eyes grow wider as I breathe in deeply.

"Wow…wasn't expecting that…" I giggle like a kitten, but I can't stop; mostly because Cori looks so lost.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"My idea. Now tell me, why do you always watch out for me?"

"Why not, Jem?" He's avoiding me now, which really only proves my theory. He's always been so shy, and right now it's not helping either of us. I inch closer to him, listening to the cars rush past before I return to my apparently aggravating demand.

"Tell me. Or else I'll be forced to tell Tanto, and then you'll never hear the end of it."

He throws his paws in the air, a gesture of defeat; even if the threat is minor it's enough.

"Fine, ok…I like to be around you…I care about you…" I pull his face around, forcing him to make eye contact. My face is serious.

"Thank you…" I kiss him roughly, relishing his amazed expression. "…Because I wouldn't have it any other way."


	17. If She Disappeared

**A/N ok so this one takes place at the same time as Cori/Jem, what really happened when Cori said his sis was on a "date". Ah yes, all the things you know when you are a psychic kitty :P Enjoy! :)**

I can't believe they ditched us.

"And I can't believe the magical tom didn't see it coming!"

"Yeah, real funny, Tanto." She and I are wandering around the inner circle of the junkyard. We were supposed to meet Cori, Jem, and Vic to hang out, but Munk refused to let Vic come and somehow Jem and Cori have disappeared together. So now it's just me and her. We come to a stop by the oven, and Tanto wiggles her way into it, while I perch on the rusted top.

"What now?" I hang upside down in front of her, waiting for a reply.

Her dark face lights up and her wide mouth stretches into a grin. "Show me a magic trick, Misto!" Of course. I don't know why I even asked. I shake my head with a grimace.

"No, I'm tired of magic." She shrugs, and it's actually refreshing to have a queen that doesn't care if I can do magic or not.

"Fine, but I know magic, too…wanna see?" I nod encouragingly, expecting nothing more than a sleight of hand, when she orders me to close the oven door. I obediently comply, more intrigued by the moment. A voice sounds behind me and I turn to find Tanto right there. My breath catches in surprise, both at the trick and how close she is. I can see each of her black eyelashes and the gleam in her amber eyes. I lean back, thoroughly impressed

"How did you do that?" I ask, incredulous. She laughs like I'm totally oblivious.

"Yes, you are clueless, because you didn't notice that the back of the oven is broken. Any cat could slip away out of there." She shows me and I continue to stare in amazement.

"It's all just an illusion," she clarifies with a wink. I grin back at her.

"Know what I think? You should be my assistant!" Tanto claps her paws excitedly and takes my paw, leading me out to the middle of the dark yard. We face outward, looking out at an invisible audience. Together we bow low. I introduce her grandly, hoping to impress, and with an old sleight of hand, produce a bouquet of roses. She appears appropriately surprised and takes them with relish. Similar nonsense continues, until I have lost all concept of time, content to just stay here playing like a kitten forever. Tantomile stops suddenly, sitting in a heap on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I kneel next to her.

"Misto, if I disappeared, would you try to find me?" I brush the wild fur away from her cheek.

"Absolutely. Don't you trust me?"

She shrugs and then laughs at my expression of hurt, nodding vigorously.

"I know you'll always be there…after all, you're the magical Mistoffolees." She takes my paw and smirks.

"Exactly."


	18. Once Upon a Dream

**A/N another request tho i like these two :) slightly different ending again but hey they can't all be perfect :) i promise to post another one today! Enjoy **

He's always there. Rather like the North Star, never moving, constantly dependable. I can't help but like his quiet seriousness. I know he has to have some secret, like myself, to remain so reclusive. We aren't like the other cats; that's for sure.

I lounge playfully on the inside ring of the tire, watching every other Jellicle disperse now that the Heaviside cat has ascended. The atmosphere of celebration has also dissipated, leaving the calm of dawn nearby. He wanders aimlessly along the edge of the junkyard, not sure where he should be, unaware of anyone but himself. I find it vastly intriguing. I stretch tightly, arching my back, and run my sharp claws over the wall of the tire. The soft filing sound draws Admetus's attention quickly. We stare at each other, and warily he steps towards me.

"What are you still doing here?"

I roll my eyes good-naturedly. "I could ask you the same!"

He comes closer and sits carefully on the edge of the hubcap. "Just thinking…"

I edge nearer and nearer, hoping he won't move away. "About what?"

He stares blankly, then answers "Why do you care?" I hug my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees.

"Because you seem sad…and I want to help."

He takes my paw, repeatedly brushing my dark fur with his claws, forcefully distracting himself. I wait patiently for him to reveal the cause of his distress. I stare carefully at his gray eyes, ringed in sienna and black. He breathes heavily, like the weight of the world is crushing him, as I attempt to discern any other emotion from his face besides sorrow.

"I-I have something to tell you… but I don't think you'll believe me."

My brows crease in concentration, sorting through what he had said. He sits motionless now, waiting for my reaction, anything. I nod to him in encouragement. Admetus pulls me closer, almost at a loss for words.

"I love you…Exotica…"

I smile sheepishly, whispering back "And what's so unbelievable about that? I love you too…"

Suddenly, I jolt upright, panting. Everlasting Cat—it was only a dream! I feel almost as if I might cry; it had felt so real…I curl tightly into the center of the tire, trying to collect myself. Admetus stands nearby, watching my panicked face with concern. Warily, he makes his way towards me, once I am no longer so madly disoriented.

"You all right, Exotica?" he asks innocently.

"Yeah, Admets. Just dreaming…"

"Was it a good dream or a nightmare?"

I give a half smile "A good dream...completely perfect, until I woke up."


	19. Shall We Dance?

**A/N these keep getting shorter... :/... must fix that, but here's Plato Vic :) Set during just before and after their solo dance at the ball- nothing risque, :P And i have decided that I'm still gonna take requests, or move onto crack couples XD i'm enjoying this far too much so I hope you Enjoy! As well.**

My first ball, and I get to dance with _her. _I feel like I must be dreaming; this just can't be true. I smile at her in an almost predatory manner, but I know my green eyes hold no threat. How could they? I watch her eagerly the entire time.

"Afraid she won't like you, Plato?" Alonzo sidles up to me, laughing, and I snarl because he's exactly right.

Pounce decides to join in as well, winking. "And I don't think she'll be eased by your…reputation." The two toms chuckle and I grow more irritated by the second. I am about to turn and leave when Jem saunters over as well. What now?

She rolls her eyes. "Toms. You're all the same—completely clueless."

"What do you mean? Tell me!" She giggles at my wild insistence.

"My point exactly! Come on, boys, let's leave the philosopher alone with his thoughts." Pounce and Alonzo give me a pat on the back, then follow the little kitten to the edge of the junkyard.

At every Jellicle Ball, the most talented queen leads the mating ritual by dancing with the tomcat assigned the role. It's similar to an arranged marriage, I guess, though I couldn't be more thrilled. Victoria, however, keeps glancing at me from the corner of her sapphire eyes in what I can only imagine is anxiety. Gathering my courage, I make my way over to her, hoping to calm her.

"Nervous, kitten?" Damn, why can't I break that habit? I've always acted like a jerk when I don't really know what to say. I'm just about to apologize when she cuts me off.

"Not at all," she replies, running her claws dangerously along my neck. Without a backward look, she retreats to the truck, still watching me. Everlasting Cat—she'll prove to be the death of me! The junkyard darkens and I begin to dance in a state of drunkenness. I hear whispers everywhere around me.

"They dance beautifully…"

Time passes like lightning, here and gone in a flash. I lay silently next to her, listening to her soft breathing.

"Plato?" Victoria whispers, playing with my ears.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna run off now?"

I look at her blue eyes carefully, wondering if I'm really that much of a player.

"Do you want me to leave?" Because I just want to stay here, like this, for as long as I can.

"No, never."

Then that's exactly what I'll do; be with Victoria as long as she wants me.


	20. Secrets

**A/N So i pictured them more as the friends that fall in love :) hope you like and i now have an estimated total of 60 pairings and still adding :/ R&R!**

"Dance with me!" I grab his paw and pull him hard out of the car's trunk.

"No, come on, Jemima! Your sis'er will kill me!" He glances anxiously at Victoria and Teazer, who sit talking animatedly on the fence, acting almost as chaperones. I roll my eyes, collapsing next to him inside the car trunk instead. It shields us almost entirely from Vic and Teaz's eyes, though I know they can still hear us. I make a face at him, muttering under my breath.

"Scared-ie Cat."

He sticks out his tongue at me, scooting to the far side of the car. "Shu' up."

I giggle darkly. "Fine, have it your way."

We listen to our sisters talk for a while, set in a sort of delirious quiet. I lay curled up in his lap, twirling my fingers around the tip of his tail. I know it makes him feel insanely awkward, but I love watching the moonlight play on his calico fur. I grin up at him.

"Let's play a game…if I win, you tell me a secret, and if you win, I'll tell you one. Ok?" His light green eyes narrow, and his broad shoulders tense.

"Wot kind o' secret?" This time, since he's distracted, I easily yank him up out of the car, hissing in his ear.

"_No_, that's cheating! You have to play to find out. So, the game is simple; dance as long as you can. No stopping, otherwise you lose."

I wait for his response, desperately wanting him to say yes.

"Fair enough! Rea'y? Set? Go!"

I snatch at his paw, starting with a simple two-step. He picks it up quickly and turns me in slow circles. Smirking slightly, I let go of his paw, performing a harder ballet that we danced at the Jellicle Ball while he copies my every move fluidly. I move faster, continuing the Dance of the Jellicles, knowing something he doesn't. I grin wickedly, completely ignoring the shocked titters and laughter from Rumpleteazer and Victoria. I look into Mungo's eyes, relishing the gleam of fierce ambition.

"Try and keep up…" I spin hard, bent double at the waist. It's the choreography leading up to the Coming of Age Ceremony. Mungo clearly recognizes the steps and hesitates slightly. But if he doesn't dance with me then he forfeits. I smile sweetly.

"Afraid, tomcat?" He gives a half smile of uncertainty. Then he stands behind me, carefully replicating Plato's steamy ballet. The almost empty junkyard is silent. But as he runs his face along mine I kiss him. He freezes, as I continue to dance. Laughing at his face, I turn back placing my hands on my hips.

"Well now, Jerrie, you stopped dancing. That means I win!" I sit on the top of the car, waiting to hear a secret. Teazer and Vic have melted away, leaving us entirely alone.

"Tha' ain't fair, you cheated…" Mungo's voice isn't angry, but has a soft menace to it.

"I never said I would play fair; now tell me your secret!" He plunks down next to me, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Promise no' to tell?" I nod. He looks at me closely, then gives a grudging smile.

"Oi thin' Oi love you…"


	21. Please Help

**A/N ah yes, well hopefully this should be easy to understand :) though as you might be able to tell by the ending i don't really see this couple working out but Enjoy! **

I finally let her go when we are safe in the tunnel. I can hear her crying softly next to me, despite the harsh sound of my own panting. Growling and angry hissing echoes outside the tunnel, and before she can move towards the fight, I pull her behind me in a defensive stance.

"Demeter, you can't get in the middle of this. It isn't your fight!"

Tears stain her gold-streaked cheeks as she whimpers helplessly. "But it's my fault!" She tries once more to lunge past me. Seeing no other alternative, I throw myself over her petite form, pinning her beneath me. She freezes warily, and I subconsciously notice how this must look to her, but I honestly can't get my head on straight enough to move or speak. All I can do is stare at her gold eyes rimmed in black. She has all but stopped breathing now, leaning hard into the side of the small pipe as if she could melt through the side. I back away slightly, still enthralled by her beauty, and she instantly relaxes. Demeter curls up tightly, resting her head on my shoulder and clasping her paws tightly over her ears.

"Alonzo, please, you have to help him! I can't stand it!" Gently I stroke her fur, hoping to calm her and myself. I don't want to leave Demeter. But suddenly fierce growls and snarling reaches my ears, forcing me into action. I stalk carefully out of the tunnel, making certain Demeter doesn't follow me. I stare wide-eyed at the Hidden Paw as he throws Munk to the ground, leaving him unconscious.

"Alonzo, please!" Demeter gasps behind me. I can't help but do as she asks, running behind Macavity and launching forward again. He anticipates my attack, though, digging his claws into my arm and upper leg, backhanding me aside. Pain sears me from my shoulder to my paws, turning my vision red with fury. Not pausing to think of the consequences, I roll into a crouch, slashing blindly until I smell the sharp, hot scent of blood that isn't my own cascade through the air. I am in a state of shock when I see the Mystery Cat disappear, severely wounded. Demeter crawls from the tunnel, rushing to my aid. Thank the Everlasting Cat. I smile weakly.

"Oh, Alonzo, are you alright? I can't thank you enough!" She pulls my face to hers and kisses me warmly on the cheek. Her dark eyes are glimmering with tears and I am almost about to laugh at the fact that despite my wounds, I couldn't feel better.

"You're welcome Dem… I-I just wanted…to tell you…" I trail off as Munk stirs, Demeter instantly by his side. The silver leader is scarred, but nothing that won't heal. Silence consumes me as I watch her take his face in her paws, brushing the blood from his face. They curl against each other, assuring themselves that the other is safe. Demeter kisses Munk roughly, as if she may never be able to kiss him again. I turn away.

"Thanks, Lonz, I'm pretty sure you saved my neck out there." Munk walks over, his arm draped around Dem's waist. I shrug as if it were no big deal. They are about to go when Demeter stops, looking at me quizzically.

"Hey, Alonzo, please, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, just that…" I think I love you. But I can't say it now. "I hope Macavity is gone for good now."

She smiles softly and I can't help staring at her as she walks away.


	22. What's Wrong Kitten?

**A/N ok so the ending of this one is up to interpretation; are they together or is it just 1 of Tuggers flings? lol Enjoy!**

He makes me laugh whenever he's near. And sadly that isn't often…He's never been one to linger around any kind of company, or so they say. And I would know, as I spend all my extra time with him, even if he hardly notices I'm there.

Now I sit quietly in my home, nestled in my family's greenhouse. Sleek tulips and pictures of Tugger surround the soft wool blanket I sleep on. A warm, moist breeze comes down from the open window in the roof. I stretch out, laying my arms behind my head and closing my eyes. My breathing deepens and I smile shyly as thoughts of Tugger creep into my head; dreaming of him is the most I can hope for, though. Suddenly, the nerve-shattering sound of breaking pottery forces me out of my ecstatic state. Growling as I sit up exasperatedly, I run my claws through my disheveled fur.

"Pounce, come on, I was having a good dream and I'm not in the mood to help you prank Jem or anyone else, ok?" I look over to where I expect Pounce to be and am met instead by the seductive amber eyes of the Rum Tum Tugger. I gasp loudly and he immediately lunges towards me in a panic, clasping his paw tightly over my mouth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out but my fan-queens have formed a mob and I needed someplace to hide, ok? Please don't go crazy and give me away, got it, Etcy?" Even when he's anxious, his voice is smooth and persuasive, and I'm in such shock that all I can do is nod. Tugger smiles at me, uncovering my muzzle and leaning back against the frosted glass windows.

"Thanks, kitten." Everlasting Cat—see what I mean? He doesn't think of me as anything more than that. I glare at him for as long as I can until I see unease register in Tugger's beautiful face. Then I spin around back to my bed and quickly cover his pictures, flopping angrily on my bed once I've finished.

"What? What's wrong, wha' did I say?" He frowns, trying to figure out why I'm upset.

"You're so…" I can't even find words to describe how much of a jerk he is.

"…Sexy?" He smirks with his eyebrows raised, and I giggle involuntarily.

I slide towards him and backhand him gently on the head. "Shut up; I'm mad at you, Tugger."

He sits up straighter, looking me in the eye, and I don't want to break his gaze. But I can't take his sudden intensity, and bow my head.

"Why? I don't get what I did wrong…"

"That's my point! You don't understand anything! You think I'm just a kitten, and just another member of your crazy mob! But I'm not!" I'm breathing hard now, my face flushing. Tugger looks slightly stunned at my outburst.

"Listen, Cettie…I'm sorry…I get you're not a kitten anymore…I guess I'm just so used to you being around that I forget…"

I think this is the closest he will come to getting what's really going on my head, so I decide to drop it.

"It's ok, Tugger, I forgive you," I answer softly. But my acceptance obviously doesn't show on my face.

The Maine Coon tom leans forward with a mischievous grin, asking "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Kiss me?" I barely breathe the words, afraid of rejection. However, Tugger must hear, because he tilts my face up with his fingertips and brushes his lips past mine. I think my heart stops as he murmurs in my ear.

"I don't know if I could live without you always there, kitten…" And this time the phrase isn't patronizing but totally endearing. I grin.


	23. Shut Up

**A/N slightly longer than usual yay lol sorry for not posting lately but i've had severe writers block and then the flu on top of that :/ but my ideas are back so Enjoy!**

"Will you stop it? In the name of the Everlasting Cat, I hope a pollicle comes outta nowhere and eats off your face!" The comment Bomba throws at me doesn't have the desired effect as I gasp theatrically, falling to my knees. Then I stand up again, circling her like I was before. I don't make any move to hit or talk to her, but continue to go around and around. It really seems to tick her off, which I find downright entertaining, because I'm honestly not doing anything bad. She watches me hatefully, ready to attack. I see it in her eyes just before she snaps and scramble back as Bomba launches at me, screaming in rage. My face stays emotionless, quite a feat seeing as I am overwhelmed with fear and laughter.

First off—damn, she's going to kill me! And second—I finally got a reaction! Plato and Alonzo jump in at the last minute, grabbing tight to Bombie's wrists, holding her back. She's yowling every curse she knows at me, and unfortunately I've recovered from enough of my shock that some barbs hit home.

"No one would care if you dropped off the face of the Earth, Pounce! Don't you get that no one wants you around, especially me, when you're such a jerk!"

I breathe hard, glaring at her black eyes. "And what makes you so high and mighty, Scarlet? The self-centered, egotistical, minx-queen that throws away Toms like we're dirt…what makes you so much better than me, babe?"

I raise myself up to my full height, the same as hers, and start circling again. I'm flaunting the fact that she can't do a thing to stop me with the boys holding her back on her knees; the one thing Bomba can't stand is being talked down to. Alonzo and Plato look uneasy as she hisses violently, and her claws protrude from her white tipped paws. They gently let her go, flanking her sides but staying neutral. Everlasting Cat—they just paved the way for my murder. But to my total amazement, the second she is released she instead curls up on the ground, giving me a death stare.

"Unlike you, I have feelings, stupid son of a pollicle, and I swear if you say one more thing to set me off you won't leave here in one piece…" She growls this speech seriously. On the other hand, I refuse to be so beaten and lean back against the car, crossing my arms tightly.

"Don't you dare say I don't have feelings! See this—it's called anger!" I roar, pointing at my enraged face. Bomba eyes me in disgust, curling her deep red lips. Suddenly I don't have the stamina to go at her like this, not when it had just dawned on me that I had totally crushed her. I had found the tiny fissure in her solid wall of self-composure; I can tell by her face that she's never had any cat that could stand up to her and make her feel so insignificant all at once. I grimace, trying to think of how to resolve this situation. Carefully, I walk towards Bomba, who is still in a fuzzy ball on the ground, now on the verge of a crying fit. Well, this sucks…

"Bombie…I-I'm…um…"

She wipes her face hurriedly and then resumes glaring at me, "Just shut up, ok, Pounce?"

"No, seriously, I didn't mean to take it that far…um…any way I could take all of that back?" I plead. She covers her ears tightly and rolls her eyes, clearly stating I'm a complete moron.

"Pounce, are you gonna shut up of your own free will of do I have to force you?" She's growling again, but I don't want to stop until Bomba accepts my apology.

"Please, Bombs, I'm honestly sorry, can't yo-"

I don't get the rest of my sentence out because she screams in frustration. Before anyone can stop her, she launches herself at me for the second time and presses her lips to mine. Woah, did I miss something? When she lets go, I have nothing else to say.

Bomba smirks. "Works every time."


	24. Liar

**A/N lol so this is the explaination chapter i promised. Sorry for being gone so long but it was just one thing after another :( anyway the ending of this oneis really good if i do say so myself :) more to come i promise! and plz go & vote in my new poll! Thanks and Enjoy!**

I walked wearily along the docks outside the junkyard. The ocean was there to my right with the outermost border of the yard on my left. I trailed my polished claws along the twisted metal, absently listening to the barge cats' song as they worked. It's an old story that I knew well; I was even named after the heroine.

"You do know you aren't supposed to wander the borders at night Grittlebone! Why do you always have to make my job difficult?" He didn't have the heart to be mad and he laughed as I shrugged my shoulders. But Munk hadn't been the same since he was appointed as Protector. I thought about all the times when he used to smile with the rest of us, and tell stories to the kittens; I missed those days. The days before Macavity wanted revenge were long gone, and there was no time for simple pleasures. So I had come up with the idea to stroll around the junkyard edge during his shift, hoping to gain some of his attention, or coax him back into his old self.

"Care to walk around with me? I think the Tribe can spare you for a few minutes." I pouted. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the sleeping Jellicles. Then Munk leapt lithely over the wall of crushed cars, landing squarely at my side. I smirked, running my fluffy white tail under his chin.

"Now that's the Munkustrap I remember…" I giggled softly, marveling at the fact that I could make the Jellicle protector blush. I knew I was beautiful with my long white fur and golden eyes, earning the attentions of every tom. But Munk had never seem to notice me as anything beyond a friend...until now.

"So where are we going?" Munk was never one for surprises so I gave him the most honest answer I could.

"I don't know."

We walked in silence for a while, the songs of the barge cats drifted in and out of focus. I faintly hear the lyrics of _Growltiger's Last Stand. _

"_Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught but Griddlebone And the lady seemed enraptured by his manly baritone Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes…"_

I could hear Munk humming along.

"Huh, I never noticed that you had the same name as her. Quite a reputation to live up to isn't it?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes, lounging against the rickety wooden dock. My tail dragged lazily in the clear water.

"Munkustrap?"

"Hmm?" He closed his eyes and sat across from me, avoiding the water.

"What's going to happen to us next year? I mean, next year we'll be old enough for mates…what then?"

"I don't get what you mean…aren't you looking forward to it?" His gaze traveled briefly over my face. I smiled nervously.

"I guess so…but there isn't any tom I really…love." Munk laughed this time. _It went beyond love..._

"Then pick a tom you like, Grittlebone!"

I sighed, "You make it sound so easy! And the only tom I like is you."

"Well?"

I steeled my nerves and snap back, "Well what?"

"Then why don't you be my mate?" He's opened his midnight blue eyes, and was staring at me intently. I grinned and crawled over into his lap.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Munk smiled softly and turned, looking at the crumbling edge of the junkyard. I heard a gentle rustle and looked towards the sea. I could see his red eyes watching us, asking me for an answer. I nodded towards the tom that truly held my heart, and soul.

_Yes Macavity, he's within our reach now…_


	25. Flirting With Disaster

**A/N lol well i fell stupid! the same day i say this will be on hiatus i have another finished :P though the next update may take a while for sure :/ still this one is dedicated to lucylue- here's your request! :P Enjoy! And plz go vote in my poll, or maybe join jellicle week lol! On to the story!**

"Wot? Don't trust me?"

"Loike 'ell! No way Oi'm gonna be responsible for you!"

I don't remember how many times I've tried to convince Jerrie, my best friend, my role model, to let me join him when he heads out stealing. I've always wanted to go and it seems no one wants to let me. My parents think I'm over with Etcetera at Jem and Vic's but I had to follow him when he ran past the junkyard's border. They promised they'd cover for me and I only hope I can convince him.

"Oi don't see why you can't let me 'elp Jerrie…"

"There ain't no way you can come wif me on raids; you'd only slow me down kitten." He smirks and jumps expertly through the open window of the townhouse he intends to rob tonight. Everlasting Cat! He's the same age as I am, maybe a month or two older, and I'm still treated like a kitten! I guess the only way to change that is to show him how wrong he is. He's bound to kill me for this but I tag along anyway, listening to him mutter about being stuck with a useless queen-kitten. I stick out my tongue at him.

"Oi can take care of moi self!" I grumble after him, catapulting myself through the window as well. I stand there silently, still watching him from behind the black lace curtains. The room is simple, probably belonging to a young woman whose father is exceedingly wealthy. Little knickknacks and jewelry lie haphazardly around the antique vanity. The lights are dim, but I can see Jerrie's bright orange fur as he dashes around, beneath the pink silk comforters on the bed, to the long fur coats hanging neatly in the closet. He moves so fast it's as if he were five cats instead of one. I decide to join in the fun, whether he wants me to or not.

"Ha! Look wot Oi got!" I giggle loudly and Jerrie materializes at my side clamping his paw tightly over my mouth with a violent "Shh!"

Seeing the look of annoyance on my face he releases me, warning "You better shut up, or you'll ge' us caught!"

I roll my eyes at him, giving a snarky reply; "Next toime you do that Oi'll bite you!"

He laughs. "You wouldn't dare!"

I brush him off, returning to my original focus. There on the vanity lays a string of beautiful pearls. I run my claws longingly over the gems; it's a short strand, even by human standards, what I think is called a choker.

"You're flirting wif disaster…if we ge' caught Oi'm gonna kill you."

He grabs me by the scruff and drags me close, making sure I understand. I grin, and spin away.

"Don' worry, nofin's gonna happen!"

Suddenly a light leaks through the bottom of the doorway, distracting both Jerrie and I. A soft voice grows louder by the second, calling down the stairs that she won't be but a moment. Panic-stricken I glance at Jerrie, who swiftly snatches my paw and nearly throws me out the open window. Thank goodness it's on the first story! I land on my feet and dash back towards the junkyard.

"Wot the 'ell? You could o' got us sent to the pound, for a damn necklace!"

I slow down, trying to catch my breath now that he and I are both out of harm's way.

"Sorry, it was jus'_ so _beautiful!" I gasp. He gives me a lopsided grin and I raise my eyebrows quizzically.

""You're beautiful too, but I ain't risking my neck to steal you!" He laughs now, as if he just heard some secret joke.

"Wot?"

He shrugs, with the stupid smile still on his face. It makes him look unreasonably handsome. Reaching behind his back, he draws out a string of pearls and fastens them behind my neck.

"You better be glad Oi'm the best cat burglar there ever was!"


	26. Sweet Poison

**A/N lol i think i'm working overtime to get stuff up before school :P but eventually that hiatus will kick in! XD these two really don't enough attention as a couple, just siblings, so let's fix that! And i do have another jellicle week planned for October XD Enjoy and don't forget to Reveiw!**

We aren't related, despite what every Jellicle assumes. All mystic cats have the same dark stripes and white streaks as Corico and I, sharing the amber eyes and strange demeanor as well. He's my best friend; I don't think my life would be the same without him.

_Of course it wouldn't! I'm the only interesting person you know! _I roll my eyes at him and block my thoughts. I seriously wish he couldn't do that…it makes secret keeping so difficult. Not that I have anything to hide…right?

_Since when do you have to keep me out? Afraid I'm going to tell someone, something? It's not like any other cat has even heard my voice more than once…except for you of course. _

I force him out once again, concentrating on the spells laid out in front of me.

"I hate talking out loud, and you know that…what spells you looking at?" I snatch the book out of his view, cracking a grin as he chases after me trying to see what I'm up to.

"Please! Why not? I could help!" He's in fits of laughter now, probably drunk on the sound of his own voice and to be honest I'm not far behind.

"No you can't!" I shove him over and try to keep a straight face as he sulks. It's too much to bear and I turn back to him, rolling my eyes. _You really want to help? _

_Yes, please! _He sits on his knees in front of me awaiting instructions.

_Give me your paw. _He does so and I cut a small X across his palm with a crystal dagger we've had for ages.

_Ow…so is this for a curse? _

_No, now go back to pouting. _

_Fine, don't tell me, but I will figure it out!_

Everlasting Cat I hope not! If he found out I was brewing a love potion- especially for him- I'd never hear the end of it. I would never use magic this way normally but Cori is oblivious, and I can't stand it any longer. I'd rather be dead than just best friends.

I lay silver lavender over his cut, covering the sweet flowers in blood. Then I carefully lick his paw clean. Looking back on the book, I add burnt rose petals, and clean water.

_Ooooo, I know what that is! Who's it for Tanto? I never thought you'd go so far as to poison some tom…what'd they do? _

_Will you shut up or I'll poison you!_

_What did I do?_

_Nothing…and it's not poison, it's a charm for protection. And you get to test it out. _

_Cool! _

I watch as he drinks the strange mix, suddenly feeling guilty. I should have to put him under a spell just so he'll finally feel the same way as I do. He lays the silver cup down by his side and then looks back at me.

"Don't a get a reward for helping?" He tapped his cheek. I giggle, something I've never really done in my life; this might be wrong but it would be great while the charm lasted. I go to kiss him and he spins his face back around, locking lips with me. I pull back after a while.

"Too bad you won't remember that tomorrow."

He picks up the silver cup and dumps the potion in between us.

_Everlasting Cat! _I gasp.

_You didn't think I'd really fall for that story did you? Now I get another kiss for being clever!_

I oblige, rolling my eyes once more. Leave it to him to both sabotage my plan and make my wish come true at the same time.


	27. Dust Bunny

**A/N again a really cute couple that isn't so popular :P the memory bit is in italics and it takes place when they are really young kittens- as usual R&R and Enjoy**

I sit in the front row with the rest of the young queens, watching him perform. Lightning, rainbows; all his usual tricks. But I've seen better. We clap as he bows dramatically, beaming up at him. I've always loved it when he smiles; it reminds me of when we used to be inseparable. I stand back behind everyone else, as the other queens swarm around him, gushing about the amazing show.

"Do remember when you made the dust dance, Misto?"

He pauses in his conversation and looks at me, a slow smile stretching across his face. "How could I forget?"

"_Electra? Where are you?" _

"_Shh! Silly, you're gonna get us caught!" I launch out from under my owners bed, grabbing the tom-kitten's white ankle and dragging him under the pastel quilt as well. _

"_If my human finds you she'll dress you up and giggle and smile until you want to claw your own ears off!" _

"_Ok ok! Sorry I didn't know! I just wanted to know where you were so we could hang out Lectra…"_

"_Well here I am- now shh!" Heavy steps grow louder and louder, and I hear the little girl call out "Polly? Here kitty-kitty?" I scoot farther and farther back towards the thick layer of dust and lint against the wall. Misto follows me curiously, his coat with just a bit of glitter on it. Wonder why?_

"_Stop sparkling Misto; or she'll find us." My tuxedo friend clamps a paw over his mouth stifling a laugh. I smile and pull him next to me, crouching down as if we're on a secret mission. _

"_We have to be stealthy," I mutter. Mistoffelees plunks himself down and starts playing with my tail. _

"_Stop it; this is serious!"_

"_Come on Lectra, can't we go play a different game?"_

"_Not yet!"He looks at me with boredom and starts flicking his tail back and forth sharply. I watch in awe as bright silver sparkles collect around him and then drift away, landing on the clusters of dust behind us. A vague shape takes form, similar to a cat but with long ears that stand straight up. _

"_Misto what are you doing? What is that thing?"_

_My magic tom-kitten giggles, looking up at me from his spot on the floor._

"_It's a dust bunny stupid! And I'm making it dance!" He points back at it, and it was indeed swaying back and forth like a dancer. I forget all about my crazy girl and run up to Misto, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, squealing; "Please can you make it dance with me?"_

_He nods happily, eagerly moving his paws like a puppeteer until the creature made of dirt and lint stands next to me, ready to waltz. I grin and gladly spin around and around the room with the silly thing. Suddenly, the bunny falls apart, covering me entirely in grime. The dust itches my nose, and stings my eyes until the water. I begin to cry as Mistoffelees rushes over._

"_Electra, I'm so sorry… I got distracted that's all, you just looked so pretty I couldn't focus! Please don't cry!"_

_Taking my face gently in his paws he kisses me quickly. _

"_See I kissed it all better!"_

_There's a warm feeling growing in my belly, but I push it aside with a small pout._

"_But now there's no one to dance with."_

"_I'll dance with you silly!" Misto takes my paw, and we go round and round until I'm dizzy with happiness._

But that was a long time ago, when we were carefree, and there was no such thing as jealousy and mates. There was just me and him, and that warm feeling. I've tried to get that back but it doesn't seem possible.

"Could you make it do that again?"

A tall dust tom appears and dances with me at his bidding. And I can relive that memory for a moment more; until it has to end.


	28. Promise

**A/N i'm not sure about this one...umm yeah, and so sorry for the long wait! blame school lol :P so enjoy and next is dem/mac! **

We had planned it all out, every detail. It was never real, just a sort of game. Few cats were in on it, and they had all agreed to help in any way they could.

"Good luck lover boy!" Bomba crooned, shooing me on my way, towards the center of the 'Yard. Turning back to face Victoria, I couldn't see anyone but the sweet almost-queen behind her. The pale tabby princess was obviously shocked and hurt that she wasn't the first to stand and dance. Etcetera's dancing blue eyes filled with tears and my heart twisted in guilt. I moved closer to Vic, not consciously aware of my movements, barely noting the sly wink she gave me, adding in a whisper,

""It's the only way; you know she'd never say it otherwise."

"Of course I know. But I still don't like making her upset!"

"Oh well…here goes nothing!"

We danced together and I couldn't help turning every so often to watch Cettie. I growled with jealousy as she moved in closer and closer to Admetus, curling up next to him. The look she gave me was full of venom, clearly saying _If you won't dace with me I'll find someone else to dance with! _I regret my actions, chasing Cettie all over the 'yard, hoping to explain, apologize, and tell her she's the only queen I love.

She had other plans though; she wouldn't leave Tugger's side the rest of the night, and pretended as if I was nothing more than a kitten trying to get her attention.

"Please lemme explain!" I caught her just after Grizabella left for the second time. She yawned, raising her eyebrows in annoyance. I stormed away.

After the ball I sat on the chair, watching the main clearing empty. A sharp rap on the back of my head nearly knocked me off the pile, and I spun ready to defend myself. But it's Cettie, and I immediately calm down, turning away from her like she did from me.

"Plato, I swear by the Everlasting Cat; you have thirty seconds to explain or I'm never coming back got it?"

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath.

"'Youlikemebuttheysaidyou''!"

Etcetera clapped her cream colored paws over her mouth and giggled violently, and didn't stop for a long time.

"Ok, I give up- there is no way I could understand that. Run it by me again, in plain Jellicle this time." She grinned and I gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Well…um…basically I knew you liked me but I knew you'd never tell me. So the queens convinced me the only way to make you admit you liked me was to make you jealous. So Vic and Jem said they'd help by dancing with me…and…I guess I did it because…I love you?"

She giggled again, murmuring, "Don't you know?"

"Of course! I love you! Is that better?"

"Mm-hmm. That wasn't so hard! You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble tonight, by saying that sooner."

Cettie laid her head in my lap, pulling her legs into the fetal position.

"But your plan worked."

"Oh Cettie I'm so sorry! I never should have gone along…I didn't wanna hurt you…I-I…" I stuttered, unable to find the words to say how much I meant it.

"Just promise you'll never leave me alone again…ok?" I leaned close and kissed her forehead.

"I promise!"


	29. When I Look at You

**A/N ok so i can't believe it took me this long to update...i feel guilty about that but what can i say? school. Anyway enjoy! XD also this is my entry for RumpleJemima Fan's musical crossover contest :P The song is When I look at You from the Scarlet Pimpernel**

"You can't leave me. You wouldn't dare."

He says it with such confidence that I can feel my heart shattering. I pull away from him, hoping he'll see what kind of pain he's putting me through.

"Macavity, please. _When I look at you, what I always see is the face of someone else who once belonged to me._" He used to love me more than anything, but he hasn't been the same since I joined the tribe. And I'm desperate to know; where is my Macavity?

"_Still I can hear him laugh, and though that memory plays on…he's gone." _He refuses to laugh now, barely speaks to me. I close my gold eyes tight trying to summon the old Macavity. But when I look up again it is the same harsh and cold cat, not Macavity; The Hidden Paw. Why does he look the tom I used to love? The same deep, penetrating eyes, wild red fur, everything.

"_When I look at you, he's standing there. I can almost breathe him in like summer in the air. Why do you smile his smile?" _

He walks toward me, crooning my name with a gentle smirk.

"Demeter please, you don't know what you're saying." Macavity tries to pull me back into his embrace, but I catch a glimpse of anger in his black eyes. He's angry with me? I start to cry and spin away from him. I can't help it but he makes me furious.

"_That heaven I'd forgotten eases through, in you! If you could look at me once more, with all the love you felt before…if you and I could disappear into the past, and find the love we knew I'd never take my eyes away from you!" _

And I mean it; anything to go back to how it was. I would have rather never met Munk, or any tom except him, if it would mean we could be together and happy. Macavity gentle trails his claws down my cheeks and I shiver.

"_When I look at you, he's touching me, I would reach for him but who can hold a memory?" _Because the closer I get the farther he is. I sigh heavily turning my back on him heading back towards the junkyard.

"_And love isn't everything. That moonlight on the bed will melt away. Someday." _I'm so close to leaving and still he does nothing to stop me, doesn't reach his scarlet paws to beg me to stay, and doesn't have any tears to shed.

"_Oh, you were once that someone, who I'd followed like a star!"_ Nothing could ever make me cease loving him. "_Then suddenly you changed, and now I don't know who you are! Or could it be that I never really knew you from the start?" _Maybe Macavity never existed, only made me believe he loved me for some greater plan.

"_Did I create a dream? Was he a fantasy…even a memory is paradise, for all the fools like me. Now, remembering is all that I can do."_ I take my last look at my true love Macavity.

"_Because I miss him so, when I look at you."_


	30. Stolen Hearts

**A/N so this one is for Magical Marvel Mr Mistoffolees. Enjoy! lol and don't forget to R&R**

* * *

Cori-

The blur of orange fur ran straight into me.

"Dammit Cori, Oi'm sorry! Please you gots ta 'elp me! Your sista's gonna kill me!"

She bit her lips tightly dragging me quickly behind her.

"Teazer- what's going on!" I implored. If Tanto was mad enough to threaten someone's life it had to be pretty serious. For an answer, the calico queen dug swiftly into her burlap sack pulling out an extremely strange object. It was glass, with silver wire making delicate swirls around it. Clearly the ornate piece of magic looked beyond valuable to the talented thief. It was Tanto's sacred object; even I didn't know what it was but she acted as if the thing were a person. I thought It was completely useless.

"It was jus' so pretty Cori! You mad at me?" I laugh lightly shaking my head. I've always admired her wild spirit, and I don't think I could ever be mad at her. And I thought it was absolutely priceless that she called "IT" pretty.

"But we better find a place to hide before she finds us!"

Teazer smiled brightly dashing back to the den she shared with her brother. We walked inside the chaos. Colorful glass littered the floor while beautiful dresses and men's waistcoats hung on the walls like tapestries. In the far back corner Mungo sat watching the us with curiosity.

* * *

Teazer-

"Whatchu do Teaz!" He sounds suspicious andi feel hurt. My brother's supposed to be the one who trusts me.

"Shu' up! S'not my fault Tanto doesn't lock up 'er pretty baubles." I snap back, pulling Cori behind me, moving back to the corner.

* * *

Cori-

I wasn't sure where to be and stood there, rocking back and forth on my heels. That was until a sharp yell exploded in my head.

_You jerk! I can't believe you helped her get away with my stuff! You better start running- I don't care how much of a crush you have on her; you're both dead!_

"Damn! Umm, Teazer? We gotta go. Like now, she's furious and she's almost here." The two notorious cats giggled in horror. Snatching at my paw again, the beautiful calico grinned at my.

"Then we best be on our way, roight, luv?" I returned the smile, nodding.

* * *

Mungo-

"Here you go, Jerrie! See ya later!" The strange object came hurtling at me, hitting me hard in the head. I'm knocked sideways into the rest of our strange treasures but I've seen worse. Sitting up, and rubbing my head in annoyance, I picked up the glass piece turning it over in my paws.

"Hand it over thief!" The voice was shrill and breathless, punctuated by a rining slap across my face.

Snarling I grabbed the queens wrist, hissing, "I wasn't involved, luv. You want this back?" I added calmly.

Tanto's eyes narrowed staring at the far object. She nodded grudgingly.

_Well shoulda thought about that before ya accused me! _I shout inside my head. I can tell she hears me and realizes what I'm about todo just a second too late. I let the glass slip through my paws relishing the soft sound of shattering pieces. That is until I'm viciously attacked.

* * *

Tanto-

That was my favorite family heirloom that he destroyed! Unfortunately my attack only throws him for a minute or so. And ten the infuriating calico had the audacity to laugh. Moving at the speed of light Jerrie takes hold of both my wrists, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and holding my hands behind my back. I growl.

"Next toime luv, think it through." His words are soft, and again I know what's about to happen without being able to do a thing to stop it. He kisses me hard. And I like it. Until two sharp gasps echo from the front of the den.

* * *

Teazer-

Cori and I are in fits of laughter, and the only thing I can gasp out is, "I steal magic, he steals 'earts. Next tiome Oi get a 'eart too!"

Cori smiles next to me. "Want mine?"


	31. In Love?

**A/N have had astrange burts of songfic inspiration :) enjoy and R&R! :) and check out ellicle week October too! mostly dialouge... :/ in this though**

"I don't see why you have to dance with Plato, or Misto. We both know I'm the only one who can compete with your dancing." I grin, challenging Vic to say I'm wrong.

She hesitates, walking further ahead of me before turning back. "Well, maybe it's a good thing your not dancing with me Tumble. WE don't want everyone to start talking about us?"

She makes it sound like it's a bad thing; that we shouldn't be friends.

"And what are they saying? Oh…that your sweet on me?" I laugh again, earning a bright smile.

"Uh-uh! Most of them say your sweet for me!"

That makes me hesitate. But she goes on regardless.

"_Why do they think up stories that link my name with your?" _Victoria sighed, and I'm sure it's because of some story the other queen kittens had told her.

"_Why do the neighbors gossip all day behind their doors?" _I can't stand the way they can't leave any one be. Etcetera with her coy smiles and quick tongue, can never let anyone have fun without turning it into a scandal.

"_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue. Here is the gist A practical list of "don'ts" for you." _

"Alright, shoot."

"_Don't throw bouquets at me, don't please my folks too much,"_I smile thinking of pleasing Dem and Munk; it seems impossible. "_Don't laugh at my jokes too much; People will say we're in love."_

I never thought of that possibility and it has me blushing in spite of myself. I can't help glancing at Vic's pure white fur and gorgeous eyes. She disregard's me and continues with her list, relishing the truthfulness of it.

"_Don't sigh and gaze at me Your sighs are so like mine Your eyes mustn't glow like mine People will say we're in love Don't start collecting things…"_

" _Like what?" _

"_Give me my rose and my gloves! Sweetheart they're suspecting things; people will say we're in love!"_

Now it's my turn and I think of all the little things that could have started these rumors. The names on the willow in the park…

"_Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I…Grantin' your wish I carved our initials on that tree Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free…" _

She look down sheepishly, pick painting her pale cheeks.

"_Don't praise my charm too much," _I remember her laughing at my tricks at the last ball, telling me how much more talented I was then the other toms.

"_Don't look so vain with me." _Grinning she hits me softly._ "Don't stand in the rain with me; People will say we're in love. Don't take my arm to much don't keep your paw in mine." _I taunt her wrapping my paw around hers, as she tugs to get away.

"_Your hand feels so grand in mine People will say we're in love." _The words slip out before I can catch thembut still Vicki does nothing to stop me. My heart starts racing and it doesn't seem much like a joke anymore.

"_Don't dance all night with me 'till the stars fade from above… They'll see it's alright with me; People will say we're in love." _


	32. Fabulous and Irresponible

**A/N i don't own the dialouge for this one :) mostly anyway lol based on a scene from St. elmo's fire XD enjoy! also my entry for RumTumTuggress' fluffy contest :P**

"What's going on?" A crowd had gathered around the edge of the Junkyard, whispering and pointedly towards Cass's den.

"Tugger! You gotta come help! Cass's holed herself up and won't let any of us in." Exotica nearly dragged me off my feet, gesturing wildly to Bomba, Munk, and even Cori.

"It's too cold, and she's has nothing in there, she'll freeze herself to death if someone can't charm some sense into her. That would be where you come in…please."

_Well I sure as hell can't leave her! _

"Cass!Come on lemme in, or I'm gonna bust down the door!" No response

"Cass! You can't stay in there forever now open up!" She doesn't answer.

I find a small opening at the base of her den, between two bent and broken car doors, and crawl cautiously through the shattered windows. It's completely silent except for the sound of my own breathing. Damn, where is she?

I wander quickly through the car, shivering every so often. It's too cold. Finally I find her curled up tightly in the farthest part of the car. I rush over and give a laugh as I see the keys are still in the ignition. I click the window up and smile at the depressing queen in front of me.

"What's the big deal here? So you lost your tom. Cass, I've lost twenty since the ball, and my collar, plus my hair gel!"

She ignored me. I sit down next to her, pulling her dark and slender body into my lap. She's shaking violently, and I pull her even closer, trying to make sure she's warm.

"Ya know, this smells to me like a little bit of self created drama… I should know- I've been staring in a few of my own." Outside I can hear the girls giggle.

The soft voice catches me off guard; it's rough and scared. "You know what I've been doing everyday since Lonzy left?"

"No, what?"

"Going down to Grizabella's grave and sitting by that glamour cat." My eyebrows furrow waiting for her to continue.

She smiles slightly, but it looks more like a grimace. "We've had some of the best talks I've ever had. Course, she's dead which really pisses me off…because all this time I just waited for one word from that queen… about why everyone hates me so much!"

Tears are choking her voice now, and I can't help but try and brush them away. I've mever seen Cassie so upset.

"Cass, ya know, babe- this isn't real. Ya know what it is? It's St. Elmo's fire. Electrical flashes of light that appear in dark skies outta nowhere." I mime out the effect. "They made it up because they thought they needed it to keep them going when things got tough."

She sits up now, leaning against my shoulder and again I can't help laughing to ease the tension. "Just like you're making up all of this….we're all going through this. It's our time on the edge."

She speaks again, even quieter than before.

"I'm just so tired Tugger. I never thought I'd be so tired…I just don't know who to be anymore."

"Join the club" I answer, getting a watery laugh in return.

"And all this time I was afraid you'd find out I wasn't fabulous." I grin at her dark face.

"It's cool; all this time I was afraid you'd find out I was irresponsible." And finally she really laughs. That's what sets us off and I realize we'll be ok.


	33. Comforter

** A/N based on the Andy/Allison scene from the Breakfast Club :P Enjoy and R&R **

**I** sat huddled by the tunnel, watching Tumble, Vic, Plato, and Pounce shout back and forth in an argument, before they give up and wander away from each other, some sharing irritated glances or half hearted laughs. The day had been wearing on too slow for anyone's satisfaction since Munk had decided to make us troublesome kits help out around the Junkyard, staying after all by ourselves; just the five of us

Tumble and Pounce walked nearer to my hiding spot, calming down now they aren't near Miss Perfect and Mister Wonderful. They talked quietly, laughing at jokes I don't understand, before the bets start.

"Bet I can do more summersaults then your Tumble."

"Bet you can't!"

They turned tricks and acrobatics and I couldn't help but feel left out. I left the dark tunnel, flinching at the sudden sunlight.

"Wanna see what I can do?" I sauntered over, crossing my arms tightly across my middle. Tumble and Pounce looked at each other quickly before laughing.

"No!"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, and leaned forward, ready to perform just to spite them. I fell into a paw stand, holding myself up for over a minute without moving. Next I rolled slowly forward into a front cartwheel, turning flips in slow motion. They were amazed I could tell, but before any other word is uttered Tumble shouted, "Great, you're a freak too! Recluse."

"I'm not a freak!" I spat back violently. Nothing good ever comes of getting involved; something I'd try to remember in the future.

"Multi-talented," Tumble hissed.

"Forget it, I knew I shouldn't have bothered." I was furious, and Pounce watched me closely, probably relishing the look on my face. Tumble shrugged angrily and goes back to join Vic and Plato, leaving me and Pounce alone.

"What's the deal, Electra?" He asked quietly. He kneeled next to my crouched form, trying to look at my face.

"There's no deal Pounce, just leave me alone." I wanted him to leave before started to cry. He noticed my eyes watering though.

"If you get this worked up over a trick, you really care what everyone else thinks…"

"Go away!" I screamed, watching him flinch at my anger. My dark eyes watched him intensely, staring him down. He stood shrugging, and reluctantly began to leave. I stared at his cream colored fur, and my eyes blurred. Even though I was the one who told him to go, it hurt that he listened. I called out venomously.

"You have problems!"

He turned anger flashing in his green eyes. "Oh I have problems?"

"You do anything anyone ever tells you to do! That's a problem!"

"Well I didn't invite everyone into my problems…" he walked back towards me sitting on the ground just outside the tunnel, where I retreated to once again.

"So what is it? Parents?" I nodded thinking of my mom and dad, Munk and Demeter.

Pounce continued, whispering. "Is it bad? Real bad?

My voice wavered as I answered, "Yeah."

"What do they do to you?"

Jem was always the one they noticed, and I've been stuck in the shadows my entire life…"They ignore me."

I reached out and without hesitating; Pounce took my tortoiseshell paw in his own cream stripped paw.

"Yeah…yeah."


	34. Addicted

**A/N a slightly more...um..._mature _oneshot :P but then agin it's a weird couple next is either dem/mungo or jem/plato :D enjoy and please review XD**

I dash out of the Warehouse, away from the noise and smoke from catnip, and the lights, and all the strange cats. Her paw-steps chase after me as I head to the border of the 'Yard. I stop, folding myself into the small space between the TSE1 and the outer edge of the Junkyard. She pauses then continues towards me admonishing exasperatedly.

"Why'd you leave? I thought it was going ok!" The Scarlet Queen stands over me, her eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"I mean really Munk, the point of you coming was to let up a little and have some fun! And I really think you and Demeter are the best match I've ever made." She smiles gently, an expression I'm not accustomed to on her seductive face.

I shake my head sharply, trying to erase those thoughts.

"I really appreciate that you care enough to try and find me a mate…but she's just so…I mean she's not…"

She's not Bomba. I guess since they were sisters, I thought Demeter wouldn't be so shy, more upbeat and outgoing; like Bombalurina. I quickly run my claws trough my fur once again; stalling so I don't have to look into those black eyes. She does this to every tom, and I sure as hell don't want to be one of them. However, it's so hard to resist.

"Bombs? Could you stop staring at me like that? It's unnerving." I keep glancing at her, turning away when she tries to meet my eyes. I'm afraid there's something in my look that will give me away.

"Like what?" She continues to look at me with those unusually innocent eyes, and I know she's not doing it on purpose. But it makes me resent her all the same.

"That….erm…_kitten-ish_ look. It's just not you and I don't like it." I have no other way to put into words how strange it is…who would have thought; A Jellicle Protector falling for the infamous hussy-cat, the Scarlet Queen?

"What? You'd rather have me look at you like this?" She demonstrates playfully. Her blood red tail sweeps under my chin trailing down my silver shoulder. Her eyes turn darker, smoky like I've seen in the looks of the beautiful alley cats that wander around the junkyard. They smolder temptingly and I glance away. Damn her.

"No!" I stand up and turn away from her, staring instead at the Jellicle moon. I hear her behind me, her voice dripping with curiosity and annoyance.

"Really? You're the only tom that hasn't fallen for that trick since I became a queen." She laughs lightly, sitting next to me and tugging my tail until I sit too.

"It's harder than it looks believe me."

"Really, Munkustrap? And what would happen if…" Bomba trails off, unable to meet my eyes.

"If I did this?" I grab her by the scruff of her neck and kiss her, relishing the taste of fire and cherries. This must be what it feels like to be high on catnip, not caring what happens next, just enjoying the moment.

It doesn't last, like a final cigarette I breathe it in and then it's over, but I'm glad. There's only so much Bomba a tom can take before he's addicted.


	35. Barred Windows

**A/N the much awaited mungo/dem :P next is Jem/Plato. i actually think this is a cut if bizarre couple. but hey their history makes sense :) enjoy and review!**

No one noticed him but me. No one noticed how he jumped up and attacked the Hidden Paw. No one noticed, no one cared; because he had been a traitor, stabbing a knife in the back of the Tribe by working for Macavity. He's the only agent who ever went rogue and…I thought it was all for me, at least I hoped.

He was my only friend when Macavity took me away.

"_Wot's ya name sugar?" He looks at me with his head tilted and a curl tighter into my corner. I sit in a small furnished room of the Warehouse with a barred window on each side. An orange tabby-tom leans on the wall outside talking to me happily._

"_Demeter…I just became a queen this year." He gives an endearing lopsided grin. _

"_Mungojerrie's moi name and Oi just became a tom a year ago. So whatcha 'ere for luv?" He waits silently for an answer and I run my gold eyes up and down his tabby form. I've never seen a cat with such distinct stripes, like Halloween. And he seems so sweet; I can't find it in myself to hide the truth from him. _

"He _wants me here." The smiling face falls and he looks away, giving a soft "Oh". _

"_But he'll let me do anything I ask…I'm sure he wouldn't mind me having a friend here. Right?" I say quickly trying to earn back that lovable grin. I'm rewarded._

"_O' course, Deme. You don' mind the nickname do ya?" _

"_Never."_

He was my first real kiss.

"_Dem…Oi'm sorry." He didn't need to say it. It was Jerrie's fault that Macavity hit me and worse. But anytime I came back to my "home" bore and upset he was always there waiting at the barred window making sure I was ok. _

"_I know."_

"_Anything I can do to help?" I walked stiffly to the window pressing against my side of the bars. _

"_Erase the taste of Macavity."_

_Jerrie stared for a second, leaning into the bars as well. Our lips met and then it was over. Then we spoke as if nothing happened. But I couldn't stop thinking about it._

He was the one who helped me get away.

_It was after he said "I luv you Dem." And I said it back. _

"_I can get us away, back to the 'Yard. You'll be safe there." I held his paw through my prison, kissing him again through the jailed windows._

_His sister Teazer caused a distraction, while Jerrie stole the keys from the Henchcats. Unlocking my door he pulled my close by my waist, nearly carrying my tiny gold stripped body to the Junkyard borders. Setting me down carefully, he took a step away, looking between me and the Warehouse. He wasn't welcome in either society. _

"_Oi guess this is goodbye Dem." Grabbing at his studded collar I pulled him through the gate made of scrap metal, turning to kiss him once we were in Jellicle territory._

"_No. You're my guardian angel, you're not leaving. Ever." _


	36. Everything

**A/N i'm sorry! but i had to have Plato's jerk side in here. And this couple has so many issues to start with :P enjoy! XD**

"Get away from me! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I'm done Plato!"

The last strains of music still echo in my ears and it only serves to heighten my temper further.

"Jem you know it didn't mean anything! There was nothing I could do! I was the chosen tom!"

"Yes Plato, I don't mind that you danced with her for the Mating Dance. What I care about is after, when you couldn't tear your eyes away from her; and Etcetera and Bomba, and you constantly laughing with Teazer! Did you even hear me when I sang at the ball? No because you left!" I turn again and try heading towards my den, planning to leave as soon as I can.

"Jem!" He grabs tight to my wrist spinning me back to face him. "Don't you dare walk away." The words sound threatening but his face is pleading, begging me to stay. I look down, unable to meet those ice blue eyes, ringed in black lashes. They're so much stranger now then when we met.

"Let go!" My voice breaks and from the corner of my eye I see a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He doesn't believe me. This infuriates me and I swing my other paw across his face, claws extended. I start crying as I see a small series of cuts begin to bleed, where I hit. It makes me feel guilty when I know it's not my fault. He's the one who should feel this pain. Instead it just hits me doubly hard right in the heart. It makes me sick, until I'm afraid I might collapse.

"_Why_! Why can't you love _me, just me_!" I scream at him, my high voice reaching a shattering decibel. I fall to my knees and shove him away as he tries to help me up again.

"Jem I-"

"Why won't you dance with me like you dance with them? Why can't you smile at me the same way you smile at them, Plato?"

He sits next to me refusing to meet my eyes. I watch him play absently with the end of his tail. He looks at me speaking gently.

"'Cause you're not them. You're you. You're better than the stupid little stuff…"

But that isn't the point, and his words sound rehearsed, hollow. The jealousy makes my lips quiver and my breath hitch though I try to control it.

"But that's what I miss; the little stuff. I want you to stand so close I can't tell where your tail ends and mine begins. I want you to listen to me when I talk even if you think it's stupid, I want you to want me. And I'm tired of being in a relationship that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Jem, you matter more to me than anything!" Plato stands now in indignation and I sigh, shoving myself up as well. I turn away from him.

"I want someone to say I matter more than _everything. _Bye Plato… I love you. I wish it was enough."


	37. Black and White

**A/N So I decided I like the oneshots that are directly connected to another- therefore this is set right after Demeter/Alonzo sadness ****based on a very unique Macavity fight (****http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=vZNTO5CtxV0&feature= related**** [ take out the spaces] it's high school production so not the best but still, cool idea :P)**

Demeter and Munk disappear and the ball stays calm from now on. I quietly make my way over to Victoria who still seems shaken. Trying not to think of Dem I start to talk to her, hoping to calm her down by any means. Not every new queen is nearly kidnapped on the night that's supposed to be hers. I briefly remember my Coming of Age ball but push the thought aside, focusing on the distressed almost-queen.

"Vic…You alright?" I peek around the trellis and see her curled with her tail under her chin, staring straight ahead.

Her blue eyes are wide and I'm not sure if she heard me. She whispers in that dream-like voice at break-neck speed. "Thank you. I don't what would have happened if you didn't save me. Nothing good; not with Macavity."

As the words escape her mouth I'm strangely frustrated and exhausted. "The world isn't black and white Victoria. There isn't just good and bad." Her innocent kitten look deepens and I realize she has no idea what I mean.

"Look at Macavity; he's cruel and vicious yes, but why? Because he had his heart broken and was rejected by his own family. But yet, none of the Jellicles see it was their fault, they only see what they made Macavity into…What you and I did to him. You're the daughter of his rival but have always been loved and accepted. And I stole you and Demeter back from him, which makes me a murder, because if he had you two around he might have found he still had a heart to lose." Demeter is the name that comes to mind when I think of hearts but it's Vic's face that I see, so sweet and unsure.

"But…your good, Lonzy." She smiles weakly and I see how frightened she still is. Running my paw through my headfur I pull her to my side, finding a strange comfort in talking to her. It makes my heart feel less raw.

"How would you know for sure? I could be just as unforgiving or queen-hungry as Macavity." I lean over her bringing a sneer to my face. She backs away gasping, "Please don't I'm scared enough right now, Lonzo!"

Sighing I continue, moving to a comfortable distance. " What about you? Are you as beautiful and perfect as they all say you are? Or do you have some black secret, something you don't want anyone else to know? Some strange hidden desire or guilt you don't understand yourself? You must…don't you?"

I've made myself curious now, but I've never heard a bad word spoken about her. Vic does seem so perfect I can't find it in myself to drop the subject with her. She turns away blushing and playing with her diamond collar.

Finally, after so long in silence, she speaks again, nodding severely, "I hate Jem for being my sister, when everyone thinks I'm the princess she's the one who gets all the toms and all the attention. I hate Misto and Plato for fighting about me- I don't see why I'm worth that amount of anger and betrayal; I mean you remember when they used to be best friends- and I hate Grizabella for leaving, even if I didn't know her. Because it makes me feel like there's no hope and the best chance I have is leaving everyone I love behind."

I grin, glad she is a Jellicle and not an Immortal after all.

"That wasn't so hard, now do you see?" I crouch down and run my face along her body, watching the blush spread across her stark fur.

"Still think I'm all white?" I mean it figuratively but her answer makes me wonder.

"No." She laughs breathlessly and moves closer. "You're black and white."


	38. Years

**A/N An odd but somehow sweet couple. Gus/Zabella This started out so different but I like where it went :P anyone else think so too? XD Enjoy!**

I watch with everyone else, my heart beating louder when I see her there in the clearing. Jelly pulls at my paw but I'm caught in my own thoughts, watching her sing like she used to. When it was her and I, the Theatre cat and the Glamour Cat.

"_I'm 15 for a moment Caught in between 10 and 20 And I'm just dreaming Counting the ways to where you are…"_ I sing inside my head, watching the still beautiful Glamour Cat dance silently at the front of the yard. Memories come flooding back.

_Walking casually across these miniscule wires I trapezes easily, reciting Shakespeare as I go._

"_What are you doing!" She calls up, brushing her long curls behind her ea__rs. I smile down at the lovely queen saying "I was waiting for my Juliet, but I think she's here now." _She was mine from then on, because we loved each other, nothing more.

_I'm 22 for a moment She feels better than ever And we're on fire Making our way back from Mars- 15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to lose 15, there's never a wish better than this When you only got 100 years to live. _

I've lived a long time, almost nine lives. If only I'd known that she would leave when I was that carefree kitten. If only I knew I'd lose my heart so easily. If only I could have made it last longer.

"_I'm 33 for a moment Still the man, but you see I'm a "they" A kid on the way A family on my mind…" _Jelly was the most beautiful kitten I'd ever seen and I wish she would forgive 'Zabella like have. But there are only so many things you can say before they fall on deaf ears.

"_I'm 45 for a moment The sea is high And I'm heading into a crisis Chasing the years of my life." _She left that year and I was thrown into a downward spiral. I felt I couldn't live without her, and it was almost true. The rest of them kept my heart going, but they broke my heart all over again when they chose to hate her.

"_15 there's still time for you Time to buy, Time to lose yourself Within a morning star 15 I'm all right with you 15, there's never a wish better than this When you only got 100 years to live…"_ I wouldn't change a thing, because otherwise I wouldn't be where I am, even if there are so many mistakes I couldn't see before.

"_Half time goes by Suddenly you're wise Another blink of an eye 67 is gone The sun is getting high We're moving on..." _I thought she'd never come back and so my new life started. The mist from the Jellicle Moon seems to seep into my head and distort the years into a blur. It feels so strange to have her back only to see Grizabella leave a different way.

"_I'm 99 for a moment Dying for just another moment And I'm just dreaming Counting the ways to where you are…"_ The last hope I have is I'll find her in Heaviside.

"_15 there's still time for you 22 I feel her too 33 you're on your way Every day's a new day...15 there's still time for you Time to buy and time to choose Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this When you only got 100 years to live." _


	39. Far Away

**A/N for FantabulousMe :P here it is :D if you don't like slash then just head to the next chapter song Far Away by nickelback be kind on this one- first attempt at slash and i'm not sure about it :P still suggestions? comments? flames? lol enjoy!**

I watch him walk away and only then do I realize he's not coming back. I'm in a daze, wandering junkyard looking for the black and white coat I recognize too well.

"_This time, this place, Misused, Mistakes, Too long, too late who was I to make you wait?" _Why couldn't I have been smart and seen it? The attention I crave is his not theirs- the sweet queens are nothing compared to his strange attraction, and exhilarating magic. But I let him slip through my fingers because I was too busy trying to be someone I'm not.

"_Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left." _If I died tomorrow without telling him, I'd haunt the world looking for him, until he was mine. I call his name, hoping he'll hear me and stop hiding.

"_'Cause you know, you know, you know That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go! Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore." _

A small black shape emerges from the border; eyes rimmed red and ears down. He looks so hurt and it makes me feel ten times worse than I did before. I bite my lips hard and run my claws through my mane before I continue. I hold out my paw but Misto turns his face away. "_'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up."_

"On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance ,"

I don't know how he could forgive me, but I hope he will. And I'll go on and on until Misto gives me my hundredth chance.

"_'Cause you know, you know, you know That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_

Rubbing his eyes with his paws he takes a few steps closer. I hear his soft voice surround me now._"So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along…"_

"Can I say it now? Because I will." Mistoffelees cuts me off with a watered- down laugh.

"_And I forgive you for being away for far too long so keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it…" _I give him a grin and murmur a sincere "I'm sorry," into his black ears. He nods before looking at me again.

"_Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go."_

"Seal it with a kiss." I oblige eagerly.


	40. Do You Love Me

**A/N I'm so sorry I lied! DX DX DX I tried to write lonzy/jem but was completely devoid of inspiration and so does anyone have ideas? In the meantime school's been taking up my time and bleh! Onward now…sorry again…**

"Come on, one chance."

"You're not really my type- I'm more of a tall, dark, and serious kinda queen."

"One chance Deme, baby. That's all I'm asking."

"I'm not one of your simple minded fan-club. It's gonna take a lot more to make me fall, Tugs. Maybe another time."

I run my tail under his chin, and saunter away. Shielded from view now, I turn to look at Bomba, with a raised eyebrow.

"Like that?"

"Exactly. Now that's how you play hard to get, sis! And if you can get him to die at your feet, any other tom will too."

I laugh softly, not the raucous giggle Bomba taught me last night; EC knows it grates on my nerves. But I'm sick and tired of being the only queen that's left out so entirely and once, just this once, I'm going to walk over all the toms and smile while their hearts bleed.

"Ok now go and sit in the center of the tire and just watch him, it doesn't have to be interested or jealous or anything. Just stare like he isn't even there. Understood?"

"Perfectly." Drawing myself up to my full height, I pull back my shoulders, tightening my collar. Strolling through the clearing I throw myself into the tire, watching with boredom as Tugger dances for the queen kittens, the slightly older queens like Tanto and Cass watching with dreamy looks. I roll my eyes and turn away, unable to stand the sight of them all drooling over him.

"So what brings you back around sweetheart?" Suddenly Tugger is standing there in front of me, and I've been too busy thinking to notice.

_Something biting, but flirty, that's what you're supposed to say. _I think on my feet closing my eyes and turning towards the sun.

"Nothing but the sunshine, kitten. Why? Hoping for a different reason?"

His amber eyes flash and it's plain to see he was. But he just shrugs with a grin. "Not at all. Care if I join you?"

Without waiting for a reply he flops next to me, his mane brushing against my legs. Neither one of us breaks the silence, wondering who will last the longest. The peaceful quiet continues for hours and I'm amazed. I had no idea Tugger could keep up an act so long, if I didn't know better I might actually think he cared.

And that's when everything shatters; it doesn't feel calming anymore, sitting here with him. It feels…intimate. My abrupt shift must affect him as well because seconds later Tugger bolts up and digs his claws into the rubber.

"I can't stand it! You've gotta be the EC herself…I can't think of any other way you could be so-"

"Irritating?" I can see it all crumbling around me, and I know if he says anything like that, I'll just fade back into the shadows.

"Irresistible, damn it!"

No. NO. _The Rum Tum Tugger did NOT just call ME irresistible. _

I swallow, shaking my head.

"How can I prove it?" Now his grin is back.

"Answer all the questions I'm about to ask honestly."

"Not a problem, Deme…shoot."

"What makes me 'irresistible'?"

He gives a laugh, counting off on his fingers. "Your eyes, your fur, your smile, your laugh, your dancing-"

"Anything that doesn't have to do with the way I look?" I'm slightly disappointed with his list, wondering if all I am Is a pretty face.

"I'm getting there; the way you can quiet forever, the way you freak out when other people are in trouble, how you never look any one in the eye when it's important…like now."

Biting my lip sheepishly, I glance up, noticing he's staring at me.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Absolutely, babe."

"Do you love me?"

He leans forward and kisses me eagerly. "Always."


	41. Loophole

**A/N a strange couple but i thought they deserved a shot :P i don't even know what sugar high i was on when i thought this couple up. But i like it :P enjoy and review!**

They shove her toward me with giggles. I roll my eyes; I have better things to do then entertain queen-kittens with my skills. But I guess I can't be angry at Cettie; she's just to innocent to hate. Even if she thinks I'm a freak and my powers are strange and dangerous.

"Um…shhh!" She starts to speak and has to turn on her friends so I can hear.

"We- I was wondering if you'd tell my fortune?" She doesn't look me in the eyes. I sigh, and glare at the others; Jem, Vic, Electra, Teazer. Nodding solemnly I pull back the bright silk covering the doorway to the den i share with my sister. They hurriedly duck through sitting on the cold metal floor. A crystal sphere rests on a small gold stand and I position them around it.

"What fortune do you want told?" I wait for an answer but instead receive blank stares.

"I am telling your past, future, luck, loss…." I'm cut off by another round of muffled laughter before they all speak loudly; "Future!"

Giving a slight smile at their predictability I hold out my paw. Etcetera doesn't move.

"I need your paw."

"Oh." She holds out her own paw now and I take it in mine, twisting my paw until her palm is up. I flick out a claw casually, sitting and pulling her down with me. She lands a little to close but I ignore the titters. I'm focusing entirely on her palm and I'm not sure what to say. There's so much hurt, and pain for such a sweet kitten. It doesn't seem fair that a cat like Etcetera should end up with a life so tragic.

"I-I don't see anything of importance." But my tone isn't sincere and she registers the change. Moving to her knees she leans towards me over her paw.

"Please! I want to know something, Coricopat…."

I don't meet her dark eyes, and instead stare back at her palm.

"Your life won't be an easy one…your family will disown you for being in love because he isn't the right tom for you, they will think you're crazy and say you 'fall in love to fast', " I look pointedly at her friend s who all gasp in indignation.

"You will never find someone who loves you as much as you love them…That's all I can read of your near future."

"Come on Cettie, let's go, he's just playing a joke. It isn't true." Vic stares at me while Electra and Jem try to tug Cettie after them. Ashe doesn't move.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up. I want to give him a piece of my mind." The words sound deflated, almost defeated.

No sooner are the rest of them gone than she turns back on me, this time with fire in her eyes.

"Prove to me you weren't lying. Tell me my past with nothing but your mind. Prove to me that it was all true."

I'm confused on why she wants me to assure her that her life will be so sad. But I can't refuse. My dark eyes catch hers and Cettie's kitten-innocent appearance disappears. I'm staring into the pits of despair, of a past as unbelievable as her future.

"You were a Railway kitten, and left alone always. You fell of a train and that's where Skimble found you, nearly dead. Jenny and Skimble are the only people in your life who've been kind…and you still don't trust yourself enough to care about them because you think you may be wrong in thinking they love you like their own kittens. "

She closes her black eyes tightly and starts to cry falling in my lap.

"Shhh, it's ok."

"No one cares, how can you say that's ok?" She digs her claws into my leg in frustration. I tilt her chin up.

"I care…I love you."

"Never like I'd love you." She whispers but a blush still spreads across her face.

"Your right. I'd love you more than you loved me."


	42. Tag

**A/N lol i kinda like Jem in charge :P enjoy and review! **

"Tag you're it!" She hits my shoulder sharply and dashes away into the maze of junk.

"Jem come on that's not fair! I wasn't ready!" I chase after her small form, while everyone laughs at me.

"Pounce you'll never catch her! She's way to fast!" Plato and Tumble call after me while their queens hush them happily.

I ignore them, wandering deeper and deeper into the tires, door frames, and glass pillars. I hear her giggling, and see her reflection every way I turn.

"Come and catch me…."

"Jem where are you?" I turn in circles looking for her, my ears perked up high and muscles tensed. She may look like an innocent sweetheart, but she's attacked me on more than one occasion, just for fun.

"Too slow," Jem rounds the corner and shoves me over. Giggling happily, she springs away again.

"Great, what am I supposed to tell your dad? 'Sorry Munkustrap, see she was chasing me and then I just sort of lost her in the junkyard….but you still have Electra!' Yeah that'll go over."

I push myself upright and start hunting her again.

"Don't be such a drama kitten, Pouncie." This is said as she runs into me yet again. Crashing to the ground I hiss at her, wherever she is.

"Jem, I hate this game. Can we stop yet?"

"Not until I win!" She calls to my right. Taking a defensive stance, I wait.

For once, her paws must hit the ground because I hear her coming. Stretching down into a crouch, I hear the satisfying sound of Jem tumbling into the scrap.

"Great! Now how am I supposed to explain? 'Again sorry Munk, I was trying to keep her from killing me and I ducked, but then she ran into a ton of sharp metal pieces and died!' Are you determined to be a problem for me? You hurt Jemi?"

She sits in the rubble, her wrist cradled in her other paw.

"Damn, Jem, I'm sorry." I walk towards her and kneel at her side. She whimpers as I try to look at her paw, before quickly backhanding me in the head.

"Ow! What was that for? And here I was feeling sorry for you!"

Jem giggles brightly, "You made me fall, now we're even."

"I hardly call it even." I sit there moping as she scoots closer, trying to look into my face. She sits back on her heels.

"Hey Pouncie?"

"Yeah?"

"Think fast!" Jem launches herself at me and before I know it I'm pinned to the junkpile, with her sitting happily on my chest.

"Oh NO you don't!" Throwing my weight to the side, I roll until I have her pinned down.

"Ha! I win."

She giggles for a moment, before struggling to try and get it.

"Ok I get it now let me up! Pouncival!" She extends her black claws and attempts to reach my face. Her knees dig into my stomach, and suddenly my paw slips. Losing my balance over her I fall, my body pressed against hers, and my face inches away. I can't stop myself and my lips fall against hers. I try to untangle myself but Jem decides I won't win this time; wrapping her legs around my waist, claws buried in my scruff.

Finally I break away.

"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat are you thinking?" She giggles at my outrage before cuddling into my side.

"I was thinking you tasted too good."

"Great…there's no way I'll ever be able to tell that to Munk with a straight face."

She grins again, kissing my again, while my guard is down.

"It's ok I'll cover this one. 'Daddy, Pounce wanted to ask your permission to dance with me this year at the Ball. And I really want to dance with him, please.' See simple as that."

"And do I get a say, daddy's little girl?"

"Do you want a say?" She whispers it into my ear and I shake my head trying to clear it.

"I didn't think so."


	43. Everything's Gone

**A/N aiming for 200 reviews by chapter 45 so...lol Enjoy! and i'm not sure about this one...tell me what you think!**

I sit in my dark lair brooding, the scene playing over and over in my head.

"_They hate you, you know….why?"_

_She is barely out of kittenhood, but stands there as if she were the most commanding of queens. I growl at her sharply; battle queens and agents are rarely allowed in my presence without punishment. I flick out my claws and run them across the steel walls, creating a deafening shriek. She doesn't flinch. I decide I shall play along and see what kind of sport she offers._

"_Yes I know they hate me. Because I create havoc and chaos among them. I create dissention and fear when I train cats like you."_

"_So it's my fault?" Bomba purrs and runs her tail under my chin. I'm amazed at her audacity. No other would dare even speak to me, much less come so close._

"_As far as I'm concerned everything is your fault…" I smirk before pulling her in, kissing her fiercely. She doesn't draw away. _

She was mine entirely, until I found Demeter. It made her furious that I had taken her from the Jellicles, even when I told her Demeter was nothing; just part of my revenge.

"_I hope the Fiend of the Fell eats your soul. Better yet, your heart; I hate you." She growls, turning towards the firelight._

"_Watch what you say, you may regret it later." I run my claws along her shoulders and down her spine until I see her shiver. _

"_Do you change your mind?" _

_Snarling viciously Bomba turns back to me, leaning towards my face. "Never!" She spits on my cheek, and without thinking I backhand her, knocking her to the floor._

"_You should show more respect to the ones who love you."_

"_If I ever loved you it was a mistake. And if you ever loved me it was a lie, Macavity." The words sting like a knife as she walks away. _

She isn't anything to me; a proud minx can't be anything to the Hidden Paw. But her dangerous smirk won't leave my thoughts, her blood red coat caught in my memory.

"_Welcome back, Bombalurina. Miss me?" _

"_I'll never admit it…"_

_She looks up through dark lashes and grins at me darkly._

"_You got your wish, the Junkyard is beginning to crumble…But so am I…" Her voice hitches uncharacteristically. _

_I stand behind her, intrigued. "How so?"_

"_You're never there anymore."_

_I lean against her and turn to kiss her._

"_Macavity…I love you."_

"_And you will always be my weakness Bomba."_

_She stays with me that night, curled into my side. But when she sleeps I hear her speak, plead with someone who isn't there. "Tugger, please I'm sorry. He's just…No! He's never been my lover- I just can't stay away from him. I grew up around him, please that's it! __I did love him…but I love you and my family more."_

_I stand, shoving myself away from her scarlet fur in disgust. To think I actually thought of giving my heart to such a faithless creature. I can't stand it and banish her the next morning, even after her pleading. _

"_You can't say anything that will make me forgive you." I snarl. She storms away. And she doesn't come back this time._

I close my eyes tightly and try to make her appear in the Warehouses dim firelight. A silky laugh echoes, but she remains elusive. Not even magic will summon the vain queen to me now that she has forgotten about me. Fine. She's nothing…anything…everything. Damn! Throwing lightning into the fireplace, I set the place ablaze, heating the scrap metal until it's as though I'm in The Fells. She has to be mine! At any cost I will make her mine once more.


	44. Always be You

**A/N i like messed up Leccy :P tell me what you think! and any suggestions for what's next? **

They were older now; no longer kittens. Misto, Victoria, Plato, Jem, Pounce, Cettie, they'd all grown up and moved on, with mates and families of their own, without a backward glance. But I wasn't ready to leave it all. I didn't want to get older, or find a new life all by myself. I liked the way my life was when I was a kitten. Free, laughing, no responsibilities…now that I think about it the only thing I was ever missing was a tom. But that didn't mean I wanted to move away from kittenhood, and I tried to cling to my old friends, try and retain something of that life.

I dozed on the border now, curled against some stray, trying to keep my head on straight. Even if it was proving more difficult than I originally thought.

"Come on, let's get outta here- have some fun." I didn't even know the tom that whispered in my ear and it didn't matter. He pulled me behind him, to the Warehouse, the smell of catnip and cream engulfing the area. I was too upset to do anything, even if I wanted it to stop. The pulsing lights, the weird rush of the dried leaves, the bodies pressing in on me, all of it.

"Electra! What in the Fells are you doing here?" The voice was low and angry, and the white and tan tom snatched at my paw, nearly carrying me out of the intoxicating smoke.

I choked on the clear air, my head spinning violently, and I moan against the tom's chest. He sighs placing me gently on the ground. I turn over and retch.

"I thought it was you…I saw you head into the Warehouse and I thought something was up. What happened to you?"

My vision clears slightly and I finally recognize him. He's taller than I remember, more muscular, his voice finally settled. Tumblebrutus. I can't think right, and answer with the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I don't know…I-I just wanted to have fun. Like we used to. Remember how it used to be before everyone left me behind?"

He growls stiffly, "I don't remember getting high on catnip when we were kittens, Lectra."

"But it felt so good."

Placing his paw on the small of my back he helps me into a sitting position. I lean against him for support; "Where have you been these last few years? I haven't seen you since Vic became a queen…"

He talks slowly, and I'm thankful, since I'm still not quite steady.

"I left. Because otherwise I would have been next and I needed more time to just be me. You know?"

I laugh, sounding rather deranged to my own ears, "I get it exactly. I guess that's what I should have done too; then I wouldn't be such a mess."

He frowns and stares at me with those amber eyes. "You're not a mess. You just happen to be in a mess. There's a major difference."

I look away at my paws, blushing slightly as the next phrase escapes my lips, "I should have just found a tom and had kittens like Jem, and Vic, and Cettie."

Now he smiles. "Never. That's never been who you are; and don't ever be someone you're not. Because you're the best when you're you."

I rub my temples and lay my head in his lap, not caring how it looks anymore. "Sick queen here, any chance you can tone down the fortune speak?"

"It just means you're perfect the way you are. Come on I'll help you home."

We make our way, staggering to my cramped den, cluttered with all sorts of strange memorabilia. He sets me down on the pillows and sits there awkwardly not sure what to do. I mumble into the blankets and he leans closer to hear me.

"Please stay. You don't have anywhere to go anyway."

"One night." He grins, lying down next to me, and I move closer; he's warm and soothing and everything I need to get back on track.

"No, as long as I need you…please?"

"You'll always need me!" Tumble's voice is drifting and I'm not sure if he really spoke, or if it was just the catnip. But I nod anyway.

"That's my point."


	45. Mistaken

**A/N this one moves pretty fast and i guess has no real ending :) which leaves it up to you my dear readers lol! next a much brighter couple :P **

"Will you get the Fells away from me?" We sit near the tire, and Cassandra continually flicks her tail into the back of my head, causing my ears to twitch nonstop. And I'm fed up.

"What, little Addie doesn't like being touched?" She mocks me mercilessly and I wonder what would happen if I attacked the Jellicle Princess. I mean I'm sure her father, Deuteronomy, would give me some credit.

"No! And do it again and you won't leave the clearing with your tail."

She laughs airily, her eyes glinting darkly. "Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise."

I don't know why she hates me so much now. I mean we were almost mates, and then she just ran away. And there was no way in Fell I was going to leave her, so I left the Tribe looking for her. Finally I gave up on her and came back to find Cass safe and well with everyone else. And then she acted as if nothing had happened, and I didn't exist to her. If anyone has the right to be pissed it should be me. And right now that's the most useful weapon in my arsenal.

"You left me so, why the Fells are you holding a grudge?"

She stops in her tracks suddenly, frozen. I smirk.

"Exactly…"

"How could you say that? You wanted me to leave…" She isn't pompous now, and I hear uncertainty in her voice.

She curls in the tire staring at me, waiting for a rejoinder. I think that night over in my head, just to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I remember asking her to be my mate, and laughing during our mating ball, careening with joy. She danced happily with all her friends, talking to Tugger, Lonzy, Plato, Misto, everyone she'd ever cared about, and let me do the same. Then just before our dance together she disappeared, vanishing into thin air like one of Misto's magic tricks.

What? I wanted her to leave? She's got to be joking… "What gave you that idea?"

"Tumble…Lonzy…Tugger…they all told me you said I could do so much better and so could you. They thought we were settling for each other, and I didn't want to hold you back, because then you'd hate me. So I left…they lied didn't they?"

"Of course they lied! How could you believe them? They only wanted us apart so they could take their second chance with you. I mean I understand trusting your sister, if Exo had said any of that, but after all the stories you told me about Alonzo and Tugger, you really thought they'd keep their noses out of our business?"

She snarls. "I wasn't thinking clearly alright? The highs of being in love, the low of being told you're not really the one..i was lost, so forgive me that I didn't think it through. The only thing I wanted was for you to be happy. So yes, I believed them ok? I thought it was best."

""Breaking my heart was best?" I know that's not the point of this conversation but it's just been on my mind since she began.

"Do you even care what it did to me? Do you know how long it took for me to look at you without wanting to cry?"

I sigh heavily, sitting next to her. "You're right. I'm sorry." I take her paw. "I wish I knew how to fix it all, take back the mistakes, and lapses of judgment. Then maybe we'd have another chance."

I laugh, because I realize that everything got so screwed up there's no chance of piecing it back together. Not her heart or mine; even if we wanted to. It's been shattered into bits so small I don't think we could even find them all. And now we just have to live with it; even when it hurts.


	46. Tease

**A/N lol all the events in this actually do happen, in the background of the movie :P my sis thinks they're amazing. At the very least they're interesting :)**

"_Meow."_

The slash at the simple poster strung betwwen two broken beams, watching it shred neatly before me; quite an entrance may I add.

"_Meow."_

I watch happily as they all stop in their tracks, and the queens swoon, while toms stare unhappily. I'm irresistible. Even to her. Her brother has to drag her away, as she stares back at me. I wink and see her orange tabby face flame.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat…"_

I dance energetically, making sure her eyes stay on me. Because I know she doesn't deserve anything less than me. Jumping from high in the trellis she lands behind me, instantly becoming daddy's little girl. She continues to watch me from the corner of her eyes, but acts as if I'm nothing. I roll my eyes and decide I may as well make her jealous; Jemi, Etcetera, and Bomba are all happy to dance with me, none of them noticing my attention is elsewhere. I hear her laugh and listen closer. She talks to her father and I catch the words "arrogant, good-for-nothing-tom".

I turn my back on her, knowing she can't act this way for long. No cat can...I hope. Unfortunately she knows how to play the game of seuction almost as well as I do. Pouting her dark red lips, biting her claws, as her black eyes follow me around the clearing. But even Teazer can't keep up the convincing charade and soon she's giggling and grinning back at me with complete abandon.

"Come on baby, wanna dance?" I spin past her and she immediately jumps off the TSE1 and joins eyes narrow and I look on as she dances rings around the other queens. Yet somehow she's figured out how to be just as kittenish as the other queens while still making sure she's out of my reach. She smiles and stares like they do, but never comes closer. She won't dance _with_ me, and she doesn't fall for sweet talk.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat and there isn't any call for me to shout it for he will do as he do do And there's no doing anything about it!"_

She avoids me for as long as she can, until i finally I corner her.

"I can handle myself thanks Tugger." She snaps back, holding out a paw to keep me at bay. All I tried to do was help her down from the hood, as the ball segues into the Dance of Jellicles before the Mating Dance. And I don't understand…why doesn't she want me?

I stare at her now, feeling more and more defeated. She dances wonderfully, always alone. Well, her brother never leaves her side, but that's beside the point. Finally I catch her off guard. Plato and Victoria move together to perform the mating dance and Mungo watches, distracted from his sister. I don't have much time so I do the first thing that comes to mind. Running my claws under her chin, I tilt her face up and kiss her.

She grins and then turns back, not saying a word.

I laugh to myself wondering what she must be thinking and why I care what she's thinking. It's so not me, but this thieving queen's stolen my reason. Not that I had much to begin with anyway.

Everyone moves in, and suddenly she's next to me.

"You don't get away that easily."

She turns to face me, growling at her brother as she wraps her legs around my waist. I smirk, my paws resting on her hips.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast..." _She purrs into my ear. I laugh.

The lights flare again and she drags me to my feet. "Come on lover-boy. Dance with me."


	47. Rescued

**A/N lol a request for scary wolf 27, and to those who haven't gotten their requests yet; please forgive me! I'm getting to them i swear- i just don't know when they will crop up :(…anyway; the only note for this is I always imagine her with a voice like cyd charisse :P**

I hiss, cornered tightly against the chain link face. My shoulders ache and my back is arched in defense. The hot taste of fear is my mouth as I look at the thickly muscled peke, with short tanned fur and teeth as yellow as its eyes. I growl, trying to find some way out. I know I can't win this fight, but if I have to, I'll go down fighting.

But there isn't any. My heart beats so fast I don't remember any other sound, and it echoes heavily in my ears.

Where is Alonzo or Munk when you need them? Oh right; it's my fault for being outside the borders. Damn. A simple walk around the alleys to get away from the commotion; and I run into a disaster only slightly better than a death sentence.

I lunge forward attacking before I'm hit, hoping for some small chance of survival. Suddenly a flash of fur lands in front of me. I catch a paw full of claws across the face and nearly black out, trying to keep some amount of focus on the fact that I, Plato, might die here. I hear snarls and a high pitched scream before the peke bares its teeth and retreats...I half expect to see the Rumpus Cat before me.

"I won't always be here to save you sweetheart. You should be more careful." Her voice is dark and intoxicating. But I don't recognize who it is. My head spins, and a black shape swims before my eyes.

"Careful there, hon. Not everyone runs into a peke and gets away with it. What are you doing on the back streets anyway? Your friends from the tribe must be looking for you…"

I shake my head. She comes into view and I see Exotica, looking pleased without a scratch. The clouds are dark above our heads and the wind picks up; I shiver wondering what she's doing out in this weather. And I ask her just that.

She gives a smoky laugh, helping me to my feet. "I've always loved snow…probably because it's something so different from home…"

That's right, I think vaguely. She was born as an African wildcat, raised by a zoologist. I nod, showing I'm listening. I, on the other hand, have known nothing but the cold English winters, so there's nothing really special about them to me.

"What? Don't you like the cold?"

I grin, with an obvious shiver.

"Not particularly."

"Why not? All the unique patterns, the way it sparkles…" She lets me go gently, spreading her paws wide and spinning in a circle. She spins pirouettes, and dips gracefully, and I can almost hear the silver bells she's dancing too. And she's stunning. I wish she would dance more at the balls. It's not perfect but it's something so different from the normal Jellicle dances that I can't help but be intrigued. It's stiff, angular, and somehow fluid. Tribal.

"Well now, you can dance, sing, save a tom in danger, be the envy of every queen, and capture a philosopher's heart... Anything you can't do?"

She smirks, bowing. "Fly."

And I believe her whole-heartedly.


	48. Possible

**A/N a random but sweet couple thought up by my sister. Hopefully going to get some requests in next! XD enjoy and review as always! :P**

I don't want to tell him. Or Cori. Or anyone else. Cause what if I'm right? What if they hate me for it, even if it isn't my fault? Strike that; I guess it is my fault. Still…

_Tell me. _I couldn't be more paranoid to hear Cori's voice in my head, and I immediately force him out.

_No shut up!_

_Please I promise I won't tell… _Yeah right.

_Cori come on, can't you see I'm on the verge of a possible meltdown. Get out of my head!_

"Tanto, what in the name of the Everlasting cat are you worried about? You're radiating fear so much I'm choking on it. And I hate talking out loud."

"Nothing Cori. I, um, I'm gonna go hang with Lonzo during his shift k?" I dash out of my den before he can respond. But I know he's listening for me, shifting through my thoughts to figure out why I'm so tightly wound.

My heartbeat slows when I see him standing there, cool and confident. He's always made me feel safer, more stable. Something Cori has never been able to do, as hard as he tries.

_I resent that._

_Go away ok? I need _me_ time, got it?_

"Hey…"

He turns to see who it is, breaking into a smile when realizes it's me. "Hey. What are you doing out here? Your brother must be driving you crazy."

_I am not; your tomfriend is the one driving _me_ crazy. _I hear the exasperated frustration and turn to the only fail-safe way to get rid of my protective brother.

_I'm gonna kiss him if you don't leave. So u best get out of my mind or I'll show you images you never wanna see…understood?_

My mind went silent and I smirked, still not in a good mood.

Alonzo waits patiently until he sees the silent exchange die. He laughs, pulling me down to sit next to him. His tail winds around my waist and I curl into his shoulder.

"No, he's not…anymore…I just couldn't be around him right now." Because I hate keeping secrets from him. And this is one secret he doesn't need to know.

"Lonzy?" His bright blue eyes scan the border before looking back at my chocolate brown face. There's no real threat today, I can sense it. But he's always taken his role seriously; something I admire about him.

"Hmm?" His black paw tilts my face up, about to kiss me. I turn away biting my lips.

"I needed to tell you…"

"Lonzy!" Out of nowhere comes a squealing little blur, running straight to us. With a grin, Lonzo picks up little Quaxo, spinning him high before placing him gently in my lap. I smile sadly, brushing the kitten's white fur away from his dark face. Quaxo has always had a special attachment to Lonzo; after all they are the only family the other has. And I love the magic kitten as much as he does; now however the small tuxedo tom makes my heart rush and brings everything flooding to the surface.

"Sorry for the interruption. What were you gonna say Tanto?" I sigh.

"Mile? I gots a question?" I look at Alonzo for another second before leaning over the kitten I secretly named Misto.

"Yeah?"

"Can I teach them magic, like Cori teaches me?"

I'm stunned, pulling back, as Misto/Quaxo giggles happily.

"Who's them?" I whisper back with a forced smile.

"The new kittens!" He whispers back hugging my middle.

"How did you know?" I'm uncertain but something is telling me he's right.

"I'm magical mysterious Mr. Mistoffelees. You said so yourself" Now I really grin, hugging the kitten tightly.

"Now I need you to help me tell Lonzy, and Cori…" I murmur in his black ear. Misto nods gravely.


	49. Yesterday

**A/N request from the outstandingly wonderful quill of thoughts XD hope you like it. And I lied about things getting happier sorry lol Oh and don't forget to check out my new poll and Jellicle Week December ****R&R as ever!**

I stand there at the border, gazing out at the rusted piles of junk, staring at the Jellicle moon. The light pooling in the dark crevices mocks me, shedding color and beauty where everything should be dead and cold. She isn't here to sing anymore so why should the moon continue to exist or change?

"_Yesterday, All my troubles seemed so far away…"_

Laughing, dancing, kissing her. Her sweet smile, the way she told me "I love you," our black tails wound together tightly. I thought she'd always be near, always be mine. I forgot about my responsibilities, my magic, the other queens, and the entire tribe; erased from my thoughts by her.

"_Now it looks as though they're here to stay, Oh, I believe in yesterday." _It all ended. Abrupt and shattering. Leaving me torn and almost wild with hopelessness.

"You can't be like this Misto…please for me?" Her voice murmurs in my head, as I stare into oblivion. I nod invoulantarily, not paying any mind to the fact that there's no way it's truly her speaking. Maybe i need the dream to have some reason of living.

"I'll never really leave you. You know that, don't you?"

I can feel her soft purr next to me, and I swear she takes my paw in hers. But when I look there isn't any queen there.

"I miss you Jemmi. And I know you'd never leave…I love you..."

* * *

She comes flying out of nowhere, tackling me in the middle of a trick. I land in a heap, cradling Jem in my lap.

"Jemmi, what wrong? What happened?" She shakes her head, digging her claws into my legs as tears well in her eyes.

"I can't Misto…I-I don't want to leave! What if I never see you again? What if I can't even say goodbye…" Jem starts sobbing, and buries herself against my chest.

"Shh, Jem it'll be ok. They can't be taking you that far from the junkyard can they? What do you mean leave?"

Her brown eyes are blurred and her voice is shaking. "New York."

I close my eyes tightly, hoping I'll wake up. Maybe if I'm lucky this is nothing more than a nightmare. Some horrible cruel trick-of-fate dream. But when I open my onyx eyes, she's still there, utterly distraught._ Suddenly, I'm not half the tom I used to be, There's a shadow hanging over me, Oh, yesterday came suddenly. Why she Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said, Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

* * *

Was it my fault for falling in love? Because I remember whispering the words in her ear, yesterday. And then she vanished like one of my magic tricks. Gone across an ocean…lost forever.

_Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play,_

I few sweet words, a kiss on the lips. It was simple and perfect. Nothing should have changed. So why did it all go astray?

_Now I need a place to hide away, _because they all keep telling me it will be alright, that Jem will come back. But I can't wait my entire life for a possibility. I need her.

_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

_Why she Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said, Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play, Now I need a place to hide away, Oh, I believe in yesterday._


	50. Revenge is Sweeter

**A/N another sad one- idk lol just my mood- I SWEAR ON THE EVERLASTING CAT THE NEXT WILL BE A HAPPY COUPLE! This is a request for elisbetrouge :P hope you like! (italics lyrics, normal is lectra's POV)**

_I saw it in the news You told me they were wrong_

"You'd really believe something like that 'Lectra baby? I thought you wouldn't be drawn in by those stupid rumors. I love you. And only you. I swear by the Everlasting Cat."

_And I stood up for you 'Cause I believed you were the one_

"No, come on Jem, Vic, Cettie, he promised it wasn't true, I don't care what Cass or Teazer or anyone else says.

_You had all the chances in the world To let me know the truth What the hell's wrong with you?_

"Where were you?" I bite my lip, staring into his deep amber eyes, trying to find the truth.

"It was nothing, just hanging with Misto and Munk. Honest."

And then he drew me into a deep kiss, effectively burying my doubts. No tom could kiss like that and not mean it… At least that's what I thought.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you? Do you even care what I'm going through? Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

"Tell me the truth! Please?" I stand in our den and he shakes his head gently, with a sad smile.

_Do you even know how much it hurt, That you gave up on me to be with her? Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

"After all this you still love him? Why?"

"Jem I'm not in the mood right now ok?" And the answer isn't clear even to me. Maybe it was the smile, or the way she felt in his arms, or the way he kissed, or how he always tried to protect her, even from himself. I can't find it to hate Tugger as much as I want to.

I'm so mad at you right now I can't even find the words And you're on the way down I can't wait to see you burn

It's easier to love him though, it doesn't take so much raw, powerful emotion; it doesn't feel so painful.

_You try to make me hate that girl When I should be hating you What the hell's wrong with you?_

Because it worked; I would never really hate him.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you? Do you even care what I'm going through? Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

I wonder how many of my stories Tugger remembers, how many caresses he feels when I'm not there. I think about how many of my looks will stay with him. I want to know how much I will be remembered.

Do you even know how much it hurt, That you gave up on me to be with her?

But I don't feel it so sharply now; a heart can't ache when it's been taken.

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were Revenge is sweeter than you ever were Nothing can save you now that it's over I guess that you'll find out when you're no one Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

He'd said the words to many times, they were meaningless now.

Nothing can save you now, nothing Nothing can save you now, nothing Are you even listening when I talk to you? Do you even care what I'm going through? You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me You're right there but it's like you never knew me Do you even know how much it hurt, That you gave up on me to be with her? Revenge is sweeter than you ever were Revenge is sweeter than you ever were


	51. Caught

**A/N as promised a much brighter couple :P there's only one evidence shot of them before "gumbie cat" but it's too cute to ignore ****more requests next and hopefully I will finish this series by valentine's day XD enjoy and R&R as always**

"It'll be fun, just come on! You've got to trust me!"

She drags at my orange tabby paw, pulling me outside the border gate and leading me far away. She stops just before a long empty field, which glows like fire in the sunset.

"It's beau'iful, Cettie." I grin, taking her paw in mine.

She looks at me coyly, giggling, "Well I wanted our first date to be memorable. Oh look!"

I try, but before I know it, she has her arms wrapped around my shoulders, covering my eyes tightly.

"Wait, hang on!" There's a long pause, the only sound is our breathing. "OK…now you can see…" She slowly moves her paws out of my field of vision and all the pieces come together.

We're standing in the tall grass, reaching up to my collar-bone, which is now a deep gold. The sky has faded to a worn blue, streaked with the same burnt pumpkin color as Cettie's stripes. Dusky amethyst and flaming pink dash between the clouds as well. And everywhere small flickers of yellow-green light flash, like stars come down to earth.

"It's amazin'! How'd you foind this place?" I'm stunned, standing there with my mouth agape as she grins.

"it's always been here. When I was a kitten- well a younger kitten- I used to come down here at night, when everyone was asleep, and pretend the fireflies were shooting stars, and make every wish I could think of. And then I'd wait for them to come true…"

"Oi certainly won't forget this. Over 'ere!"

I scramble over the small hills, chasing the blinking lights. They manage to elude us, blinking out just as we get close. Grinning, we turn it into a game, seeing who can catch the first firefly.

I swerve in and out of the blades of grass, keeping Cettie in the corner of my eye. We tumble and roll through the dirt, trying to sneak up on the irritating bugs. I catch a glimpse of Cettie as she sits perfectly still, like the sphinx, and I'm struck by how pretty she is. I mean sometimes it's so hard to see her, because she's moving so fast, but she really is as beautiful as Victoria or Jemima in her own way. Too busy contemplating her instead of watching where I'm going I trip over a wayward soda pop can, careening into the dirt. I hear her laugh as she rushes over.

"You can't catch fireflies if your hurt silly!"

I give my customary lopsided grin as my face lights up. Literally. I nearly laugh as I realize I've almost swallowed a firefly.

"That's not fair, how come you can catch one like that!" She laughing so hard I know she doesn't mean it but I roll my eyes. Leaning over the flattened patch of grass I kiss her, sighing happily. When I pull away a blush spreads across her cheeks, and she smiles brightly. She's glowing, again literally, and this time Cettie can't contain herself, laughing until tears gather in her eyes. The firefly escapes her blinking on and off again above our heads. She calms down slightly and kisses me again.

"I will never forget today."


	52. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N more requests next XDXD Enjoy and R&R**

The Jellicle Ball glimmers along the coast, and I'm dying to go. Glancing behind my shoulder I leap over the edge of the ship onto the soggy wooden slates. The ground is new and vast, far from the London I'm used to. Music surrounds me and I'm pulled in, dancing with a tom whose name I only just learned. His face is dark and angular, with a irresistible smile. And then he left, watching me as his sister leads him away.

"Meet me on the docks tonight, at midnight. Promise me." He whispers gently in my ear and there is no answer I can form but "Yes. I swear."

I can't help falling for him. I- the formidable princess of the Jellicles, the daughter of Growltiger and Griddlebone- am in love with the son of Ghengis, the most notorious Jellicle King of the East. I wander the docks the night before we are supposed to leave the Orient for good, listening to the soft sound of waves beating on the hull. Behind me, I hear a plank creak as someone stalks closer. I freeze. Spinning around I'm about to scream, when claws bite into my wrists and someone's lips press against mine.

"It's just me, Tori."

"By the Everlasting Cat, Cori, don't do that! What are you doing here, what if you get caught?" I glance around fervently hoping the bilge-cats are all in their usual drunken sleep.

"Tanto has my back, don't worry. Besides your worth dying for."

I can't help smiling at him, because as hard as I try not to like him he makes it impossible not to. I hold my paw to his mouth, making sure he stays silent as I lead him away towards the shore.

"Victoria!" He laughs softly, "What's going on?"

"They're planning war Corico…" The smile instantly drops from his face, and he sits down with his head in his paws. Shivers race up my spine; i thought he might deny it, say everything was alright.

"I know." He looked so defeated, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his tail dragging along the ground. It made me feel hopeless, like I was stuck in a tragedy. It made me feel like that old human story, about the star crossed lovers who took their life, just to end their parents fight. But I didn't want to die, even with Cori by my side. I wanted to live, with him always next to me.

"What are we going to do? The fleets are equal in numbers and strength…there's no escaping a massacre."

I curl down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder and trying to think of some way out.

"Do you even know what started this pointless war?" The question dawns on me, because for the first time in my life, I realized I don't know the answer to such a simple query.

"Your mother's the one to blame, Tori. My father, Ghengis was completely in love with her, but Growltiger stole her heart. So he cut off his ear and blinded him, and your father vowed revenge, and it hasn't stopped since. I lifetime of hate over one queen; though if I lost you I'm sure I'd never stop trying to win you back either."

He sits up straighter, and then springs to his feet.

"Tanto says something's wrong. It's too quiet, and father's war ships are missing. It's started."

No! I was completely torn, not sure whether to run and warn my parents, or flee with Corico. I grip tightly to his paw, afraid I might collapse. I don't know which way to turn, because what I choose now will haunt me forever.

"Cori, help…I'm scared."

"I know…so am I." He kisses me hard and we stay close together for a moment more. Then we turn and race away, each to their home, hoping to suspend the horror.


	53. Fake a Smile

**A/N Lonzy/Jem next followed by idk what :P the final couple count is 75- meaning another 24 to go :P and that's just het couples! o.O anyway on to the story! R&R Enjoy**

I've never met him, never seen his face, never heard his voice; I know nothing about him. And yet somehow I manage to be hopelessly in love with him. I can imagine him perfectly and he's everything I want. At least I hope he is. Most queens would be horrified at the idea of an arranged mate but somehow I know everything will work out. I hope. I hope, I hope, I hope.

"Cass, what are you doing out here? They'll be here any moment!" My guard stands behind me, speaking as if I'm his best friend. Alonzo has always been my favorite companion and I tell him everything, and now is no exception.

"What if he doesn't like me? Or what if he's horrible?" I cling to him desperately, sudden fear attacking my resolve.

"Just smile and pretend it's alright, and everything will be. Now let's go!" He grabs my paw, pulling me behind him down to the clearing, in a most undignified manner. Stopping abruptly we let's go, ushering me forward to stand behind my father Deuteronomy.

I take a deep breath as I hear the gates to the junkyard scream open. Bringing a bright smile to my face I wait and watch, trying not to shake with impatience. And then he's there, at the end of the procession, the last to enter. The Stray Prince.

His fur is neatly brushed, and he wears a silver collar with a black emblem. It matches his striking fur, and serious face. When he speaks it is soft yet commanding and I'm drawn to the sound. He's better than what I imagined.

"Munkustrap…" the name sounds harsh and imposing when I say it, but has a completely different sound with a whisper. I bow low at his approach, and look up to see him smile. He takes my paw and kisses it quickly. I look away.

They all fall in step behind Munk and my father, heading towards the larger clearing for the celebration. My Mating. Everlasting Cat, how strange a thought. I stare as they leave, unable to breathe. I race after him, thinking I'd follow him to the ends of the earth.

He talks quietly with my father, and I hear my name. He gives a half-smile glancing back at me, as I catch the words Deuteronomy mutters, "stunning and impossible". I blush, falling farther back.

"Alonzo! What do you think of him?"

My friendgives a non-commital shrug, "He seems well enough...Cassie-"

"What do you think he thinks of me? Only one way to find out isn't there? I'm so glad I don't have to fake a smile now!" I run forward again, slowing to a dignified pace before speaking up. I look directly at Munnk's deep green eyes, smirking.

"Would you care to dance?" I audaciously hold out my paw, waiting.

"Certainly." Munk stands lithely and leads me to the dance floor. He moves with slow but easy movements, nothing impressive, but graceful all the same.

"It's not exactly my place to say…but I'm glad for this alliance."

"Really? And what makes you say that? Not many would be happy to be put in your situation." He sounds concerned yet relieved, a swift change from the confident Prince.

I frown slightly, trying to think of how to explain it. I certainly can't say I love him…because as much as I want to, as much as I hoped it wouldn't be true, he's still a stranger to me. A kind, handsome, wonderful stranger, it's true. And someone that obviously cares about my happiness if he asks questions like that. And I'm dying to get to know him...but for now I settle on answering him.

"Well…by becoming your mate, I keep my people safer; guarantee them stability and a strong leader…and I'm pleased to help even in that small way."

Now he really grins. "You're as brilliant as you are beautiful."

I laugh happily thinking, this is someone I _could _fall for.


	54. Sick at Heart

**A/N Written by the wonderful Jenna the Writer, embellished and edited by me XP I'm really loving the ideas everyone has been giving me so keep it up XD!**

I sighed and looked out of the den window dejectedly. I hated being sick. I hated it. It's beyond irritating to have your mother watching over you, continually asking if you're alright. Don't get me wrong I love Jenny, but sometimes she's just too overbearing. Thankfully she had to run and watch over the kittens for a while. Then again she left Tantomile in charge of the medical den. It was just us. She was working with some herbs and muttering odd things. It sounds like a spell or something, and I stay as silent as I can, trying not to disturb her with whatever.

"Achoo!" I sneeze loudly. She jumps in surprise at the sudden noise, and I don't blame her. Feeling like an idiot I apologize, but she just laughs. That laugh. So perfect, so cute. I don't think I've heard her laugh before.

"It's okay, you're sick. Here." She says, handing me a handkerchief. I take it and smile. She returns to her work. I return to my staring. There's not much else to occupy my mind and she makes for an interesting subject. Her claws are long and delicate, and she moves with this strange fluidity, as if she's something other than a Jellicle.

Hoping to find some other distraction, I take a deep breath. My throat burns and instead of a steadying breath it turns into a coughing fit. My face flushes as Tanto turns to stare at me. Regaining some control I inhale, about to apologize again.

"Don't, really, it's alright. Here, I think I have something that may help." She beckons me over to a cot closer to her work table. I stand up and sit placidly on the cot in front of her. She hands me a cup of purplish-green stuff and tells me to drink it. Taking a wary sniff I grimace, shaking my head. She gives a small smile, leaning towards me.

"Come on…It's not so bad, Pounce. Just one swallow. Then your handsome face will be back to normal." She coaxes. My brow furrows and I almost drink it. Until the smell hits me again. I nearly gag and try to hand the cup back to her.

"Now." She growls darkly. I gulp it down; not wanting to know what she would do if I'd refused. She scares me slightly when she's like that, all power and control. But whatever she's given me it's working. My eyelids feel heavy and I lean back on the pillows of the cot. She sits down on the edge and sighs. I grab onto her paw instinctively, so used to having someone nearby. Yawning I wait on the edge of sleep. She lies down next to me, staring up at the ceiling, the warmth of her body spreading through me. I fall asleep with a grin on my face.

When, I wake up later she is gone and I feel better now for some reason. And then the feeling disappears; she left. Rubbing my knuckles across my eyes I look around at the empty den. Tanto's studded collar and a beaten up notebook rest next to me on the work table. I grab a paper from the book and scrawl on it.

_'Thank you… I don't know how to put it into words. But I like you a lot more than I should. So…will you go to the Ball with me?'_

I set it with her stuff and go to return them to her. She smiles as I hand her things back, and before I know what I'm doing I'm walking back to the medical den. Hurrying inside I see the folded paper resting on the cot. In neat, perfect handwriting is a reply.

_'Yes.'_


	55. Dare

**A/N A request for ****Kristin-Kai-Lundy****, original drabble and idea by the wonderful Jenna the Writer, again edited and expanded and posted by me :P thank you all again and enjoy!**

"I dare you to kiss Lonzy!" The minute those words left Electra's lips, everyone laughed, except me. For once I'm going to refuse a dare, for once I'm not gonna let them get to me. I shake my head emphatically, my brown eyes wide. I won't do it…even if I want to.

"Fine. I double Pollicle dare you to kiss him!" She giggled, and everyone nodded. They know I can never back down from a challenge.

I bite my lip hard and stay immobile as they try to drag me to my feet. They tug on my calico tail and coax me outside. I look around quickly and am thrilled to find he's no where around.

"Too bad…guess 'e isn't the tom for me." And against my will my heart spasms- it's such a lie. But I've gotten good at lying, even to Jerrie. I think the only one who's heard the truth from me is Alonzo.

Finally they spot him, between Tugger and Munk. Relaxing. Electra grins next to me, holding a paw tight over my mouth, as she calls out, "Hey Alonzo! Come here!"

He looks up in boredom, before a sudden spark reaches his blue eyes. He says some sort of goodbye to the other toms and approaches slowly. He keeps turning to look at me, but obviously doesn't see my desperation. I wnat to tell him it's a game, and a bad one at that, and that he shouldn't bother. But a smaller part of me is begging to stay silent; that part of me doesn't care if this is real or not.

Without a word they shove me forward, and I nearly fall on top of him. Quickly, with entirely too many butterflies, I kiss him on the lips. Before he can react, I turn on my heel and run.

I wanted it to be real so bad… something that actually meant he cared and not a dare. All those times I stayed up late talking to him, just wandering the junkyard, I thought he'd liked me. Maybe more. And I hadn't meant to, but I'd fallen head over heels for Lonzy. And they destroyed it. Some friends. My temper flares and hot tears well in my eyes. Suddenly a paw rests on my shoulder, spinning me around sharply. Alonzo has caught up with me.

"What was that?" He asks. His voice is different, unsure; all the confidence and laughter is gone. Hurriedly I wonder if it'll ever come back, or if I'm doomed to chase the old Alonzo forever.

I look down, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. Electra dared me to," I whisper. He frowns slightly, but is distracted. He tilts my face up to look at him, and a tear lands on his paw. I pull away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Let go." I snap, still trying to free myself.

"Don't cry, Teaze." He murmurs and pulls me against his chest, sighing. I can't help it; I wrap my arms around his waist and sob. I don't need to tell him why; he wouldn't understand anyway. But it feels good just to cry in his arms. He tenses up, freezing where he stands. He looks behind him, looking for help. I watch over his shoulder as Tugger mouths the words "Kiss her!". So he does.

"I love you…don't cry anymore…smile, you have the most beautiful smile Teazer..."

I look at him in shock, but decided its better left the way it is, and rest my head on his chest. I smile softly, my eyes still damp. Some time problems fix themselves.


	56. Beauty Underneath

**A/N original drabble by UniqaChica! XD edited and expanded by me again :P I love the ideas your all sending in- thank you so much! had to rearrange some chapters cause i didn't want to tugger ones so close :P**

One of the many things that I pride myself on is having not one, not two, but four queens that publicly love me and are willing to fall at my feet. It's cute when Jem giggles if I tickle her under the chin, or the way her tail flicks about when I dance a little too close. Electra's the sneaky one, trying to pounce on me lovingly when I least expect it. Not that's she's very good at it; I always see her coming but why ruin her fun? And Etcetera, Everlasting Cat what a handful! I can remember way too many long nights whenever she managed to catch hold of my legs and absolutely refuse to let go. I shudder, as I think about the hours I had to drag her around with me, listening to her giggling squeals all day. The everlasting Cat was much praised when Cettie's mom finally called her in for bedtime.

However, there is still one kitten that claims to be part of my self-professed "fan-club", but never really participated like the others. I mean sure I've wondered why she isn't like the others but I've always chalked it up to her being shy. Victoria usually just stands to the side, or every once in a while curl up against my legs when I've nearly been overrun with hugs and smiles from the others. But now that I think about it…I don't see why she bothers to stick around. Then again, Victoria always was a little bit of the odd one out, and not just because of her pristine white coat.

I've seen her wander off and go dance by herself when everyone else was dancing together. And she's always been the most mature by a long shot. After all she was the one they chose for the mating dance…a stab of jealousy hits me as I think of her with Plato.

And the curiosity mounts every time I look at her brilliant blue eyes. She never looks directly back at me and finally I can't stand it. I slink over to where she sits, all alone once again.

"Well baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't get what you mean Tugger…"

"You smile and watch me like they do…but you never talk, never giggle, and never dance with me. Why?"

"Oh...You think I don't care?" She sounded slightly upset and I figure I'm getting somewhere. Though I'm not sure where that somewhere is.

"I'm not sure. You tell me, baby."

"I care…more then I should. I love you. And I don't mean it the way they do. I don't love you for your looks or your dance moves or your pelvic thrusts." At this, I reel back slightly. The words "don't love" and "pelvic thrusts" I would never have believed could even be in the same sentence but I stay silent and sit next to her, listening.

"I love you," the white kitten continues, "because when I look at you, I see someone underneath all that flirting and ego. I see someone that you don't want everyone to see because it will hurt your reputation. I see someone with a good heart, and someone who won't let his friends fall on their face. I know that you would never consider liking me back, but-"

She goes silent as I kiss her gently on the cheek, and her white face flared pink in a warm blush

"Don't count yourself out of a race you haven't run, Vic."


	57. Puzzled

**A/N ****I fail at making these two cats non-angsty… but it turns out ok I promise! The beautiful quote at the end written by raptoregg64 ****enjoy!**

The Jellicles have always seemed to me a sort of puzzle. Each cat had a special place, marked out for them, and they connected with those around them in the perfect way. But I don't match…I'm not a part of the same puzzle. Somehow miraculously, Tanto fits in, and tries to force me into one of the empty spaces around her. But it doesn't work.

"Please Corico, I promise this one will be different! One last try."

My temper flares and suddenly I'm furious at how well she's adjusted. I throw out my arm, dumping spell books and glass vials to the ground with a violent _"No more!" _

With tears in her eyes my sister turns on her heel and slowly walks out, her mind closed to my half-hearted apologies. I grimace, running my claws up and down my arms, trying to chase away the guilt. A heavy sigh escapes me. Nothing I do is ever right; I destroy it all.

Running from my den I shout to the Everlasting Cat. I scream, rave, and sob, never stopping until my feet give out underneath me. I stumble to the border, breathing hard. All around me is a beautiful collage of broken glass. Walls, roofs, even a floor of transparent color, anyway you look. None of the Jellicles know who built it or why, but it's always thought to be haunted. When I've wandered through this area I've heard crying, and gasps of pain. But today I'm too upset to even notice the eerie quality of the silence. Kneeling next to my favorite wall, I wrench a shard of blood-red glass from beneath my feet. Closing my eyes I poise it above my heart.

"Don't…" A small fragile paw closes over my own and pulls the glass from my grip. I think briefly of how nothing goes as I plan.

"It's not you…it's them. I swear."

"How do you know?"

My eyes are still closed and the voice isn't one I recognize. It's rougher, not as practiced as the other kittens.

"I've heard you cry here before Corico. And I cried along with you. I know how you feel, probably better than you do."

I know who she is. She's the one that is always in the shadows…the one who made this incredible place as her getaway. She wraps her paw around mine and I feel new scars on the inside of her wrists. That confirms it.

"Do you… Electra?" I open my eyes and look at her deep brown eyes, my fingers pressing against her wrist. She looks down apologetically.

"Sometimes you don't want the pain to end…because then it's all numb." Tears run down her cheeks and she tries to pull away. I pull her back and kiss the scars.

"Just because you don't fit their puzzle doesn't mean you aren't part of a different masterpiece. I mean, look around you. You're part of something beautiful."

"No one's ever told me I could belong…"

She starts to cry and curls up against me. A story pours from her lips; and isn't a happy one. We sit there like that for hours, sharing our pain and fear. Eventually she starts to drift off to sleep, with a whispered question full of worry.

"I promise to be there for you…if you'll promise to catch me if I fall. Especially if I fall for you."

"Always."

Her eyes close and her breathing slows, one paw still tangled with mine.

The great puzzle that is the Jellicle tribe is already complete without us. And so we are pushed back onto the fringes, after all our friends have settled down with mates and kits. But maybe, just maybe, we two mismatched puzzle pieces could somehow fit together…


	58. What I Hate About You

**A/N based on 10 things I hate about you (end scene)**

"You sure you don't want to come with us? It'd be fun, really. Please Exotica?"

Cassandra looks at me hopefully, but I shrug. "It's fine. I don't wanna mess up your date. Have fun." I smile at her quickly and she gives a nod of assent. Mistoffelees waves at me from the fence before the two of them head off.

I sigh as I watch them disappear. Cass has always been the one every tom wants; she's pretty, smart, and completely wonderful. I on the other hand have always had an unmanageable temper, look extremely different, and refuse to do anything that's expected. But that was before I found the one tom that was just as wild as me. And I had honestly thought he'd liked me.

Of course at the ball I'd heard Tugger yelling at him, "What's Cass doing here with Glitter-paws? I paid you to go out with Exo so I could get to Cassandra!"

Alonzo had tried to catch me, but I ran my claws across his face before running as fast I could. So much for thinking it was real. It's almost evening and everyone starts to gather in the clearing, I close my eyes tight and hope I won't see him.

And then of course I open my eyes and there he is. I turn and face away from him and everyone else. I'm breathing heavily and trying to keep my eyes dry. Everyone is watching me, waiting to see what I'll do.

"Exotica I-" The very sound of his voice completely infuriates me. I can't help it. I spin around and glare at him, cutting him off quickly.

"What? You didn't mean any of it? I already knew that. So tell me how much of it was a liar? No that would take too long to cover…so tell me how much of it was real?"

He opens his mouth but I break in again.

"I hate you. I hate loud cars and brainless queens and having to dance with everyone else and I hate empty tissue boxes and unreturned smiles and conformity and I hate the way you make me feel!" He doesn't say a word, just stares at me with the most devastated expression I've ever seen. Good.

"But above all I hate to be an example of the saying 'to have loved and lost' so I hope you know that when I hate you, it is because I loved you to a point of passion that unhinged my soul." I'm screaming and crying and I don't care that everyone is watching. I look away from him, and walk through the crowd, ignoring the strange stares. I throw the pages I had been writing behind me, and continuing walking towards home.

I stop at my secret hideaway- a sort of metal tent that has always been mine. I go there to think, or write, or like now, cry. I duck in and am pulled up short as I see a beautifully bound, gold book resting in the middle of the room. Cautiously picking it up I read the cover- The Taming of the Shrew, by William Shakespeare. I give an unbelieving laugh, waiting for it to evaporate from my paws.

"Pretty isn't it?" I glance behind me even though I know the voice. He leans in the doorway, with a satisfied smile.

"Is it for me?" I set it down again thinking it's another joke of some kind.

"Yeah you know, I thought you could use a copy, for inspiration on your novel." He takes a few steps closer, now standing right next to me. Alonzo shrugs his bi-colored shoulders, uncommitted.

"Beside I had some extra cash anyway. Some bore paid me to take out this totally amazing queen."

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. "Is that right?"

"Yeah but I screwed up. I fell for her."

He brushes the dark fur away from my ears and leans down. I let him kiss me before drawing back.

"You can't just buy me Shakespeare every time you screw up you know."

Alonzo laughs brightly, "I know. But I figure there's always Jane Austen, J.K. Rowling, and maybe even one day T.S. Elliot." I grin and this time I kiss him back.


	59. Shunned

**A/N original drabble written yet again by the amazing Jenna the Writer…I actually think mac has a sweet side buried way deep down…in honor of Valentine's day we'll make him a little less cruel and psycho XD- ****Shunned**

Running. Running. My feet hit the pavement, one after the other. My ears twitch at the slightest noise. I stop. _Are they gone?_ I listen closely, waiting for the sounds of pursuers. Nothing. I sigh with relief, glad to be out of the way of their hostility. That is, before I'm hit with a new concern. My brother. How will he live, I mean we honestly can't survive without the other. Is this what I get? What I get for loving someone? For loving my _father_? It didn't matter to me, whatever he'd been accused of. But to them it did. I wrap my arms around myself, shivering with the breeze. _I am alone. Shunned. Lost. They will never forgive me. My family is gone. My friends are gone. I have nothing left. No one cares. No one. _A misplaced paw thuds lightly on the pavement behind me. I stop, my internal spiral into depression for a single moment. Someone is watching me; I can feel their eyes linger on my body, sending more unwanted shivers up my spine. I look up. Scarlet glazed eyes stare steadily back at me. I close my eyes, tightly, hoping the figure will go away, wondering why it had to be me. _Bast…Why do you hate me?_ He is standing in front of me, looking me over, his paws clasped behind his back like a gentleman. If only.

Smirking his arrogant smirk, he whispers huskily, "What's a Jellicle like you doing out of their little home."

"Why do you care." I mutter, pushing past him. I am in no mood for the cocky villain, though I have to admit the gesture comes across much more confident than I feel. But something about him not only infuriates me…but is intriguing. His handsome face perhaps, behind the wild mane of fur…or the easy movements that speak of years in control… _Snap out of it Tantomile! _I quicken my pace and hurry along the alleyways hoping to find some way out of everything. Unfortunately, he's caught up with me.

"Because, a queen like you shouldn't be out, wandering the streets. Not at this time of night and in this part of town." The words are menacing yes, but he radiates the feeling of being concerned.

" So why did you leave behind that lost pollicle of a brother?" Macavity purred, tilting my face to look at him.

"With the others."

"Ahhh…and your father? Surely such a criminal genius, one even I can admire, isn't hiding away on a night like this." He's taunting me now, trying to get some of my usual temper I suppose. But tonight I'm too upset, too worn out, too emotional. I close my eyes, tears threatening to fall. _I won't cry in front of him…I will be strong._ The thought runs through my head a moment too late. They're falling, past my locked lips, and across my stripped cheeks. I fall into his chest, sobbing. Macavity freezes, startled and stunned, before slowly drawing his arms around me.

"I…I was banished…for…for seeing my father, after all the harm he'd cause the Jellicles." I manage to get out. He frowns making to say something but I continue, "They hate me. They all hate me. No one likes me, much less cares. I have no friends…no family…no hope." I look down dejectedly.

"Tantomile. Look at me." He commands. It's a voice that is hard to refuse. I do so after a long pause, still clinging tightly to him, afraid even he might go away.

"You always will have someone who loves you." He sounds stern, as if this is a fact I've been stupid enough to overlook. I give a slight laugh.

"Who?" I ask, wiping my eyes. He gives one of those charming yet manic smiles before pressing his lips quickly to mine.

"You should know that…not me." He grins again, and I can't help giving a smile back.


	60. In Your Eyes

**A/N requested by xoxolynzy29 XD hope you enjoy. My sis found the song and I thought it was perfect…anyway onward towards the end! And I'm going to start Jellicle kittens, so they'll be updated simultaneously. Enjoy! R&R**

I lurk behind the ancient trellis, staring as she dances in the middle of the clearing. All the toms watch her. My sky blue gaze draws her attention though and she stares right back at me.

_There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes. _

It's a mystery to me, why she always has that almost trapped look, like she can't escape from behind those eyes. Eyes that seem endless to me, as I watch her from across the clearing.

_A kind of pale jewel Open and closed Within your eyes. I'll place the sky Within your eyes._

They are already as bright as starlight staring past me into the dark night. I run closer hoping to draw her attention. She twitches her shoulders, leaning down and looking up through heavy lashes.

_There's such a fooled heart Beatin' so fast_

She makes you think she's something she not, someone carefree and bright instead of the darker intense soul she is, and you can't help but falling head over heels for her sweet smile. She takes my paw and we careen off into a quiet corner. I'm afraid my grip is hurting her but if I loosen my paw I'm terrified she'll slip away again.

_In search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart._

I smile down at her and she laughs. Until she looks over at Misto spinning rings around Victoria. She draws back, before I pull her closer.

"I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love…" I speak softly, trying not to interrupt her thoughts. She glances again at Misto before her eyes travel quickly past Cassandra.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you as the world falls down._

"It never feels exactly the same again does it?"

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love._

Jem leans against me and immediately my arms wrap around her small frame, hugging her tightly.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you as the world falls down."_

I whisper in her ear, barely catching her reply.

"Can you put it all back together?"

"If you'll let me."

She closes her eyes and turns her face into my shoulder. "If I love you will you love me back, Alonzo?"

"As long as you love me, I'll love you."

_Falling As the world falls down.  
Falling As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down._

And that's the simplest way to describe dancing with her. It feels like I've fallen from the moon and instead of hitting the earth I'm falling through it, and it doesn't feel bad. Just strange and wonderful. Colors disappear until the only thing I see are her eyes. And I can tell I'll never stop _Falling Falling. Falling. Falling. Falling in love as the world falls down. Makes no sense at all. Makes no sense to fall. Falling As the world falls down. Falling. Falling in love as the world falls down. Falling.  
Falling Falling in love as the world falls down._


	61. Didn't Tell

**A/N Based on Kieth and Watts from Some Kind of Wonderful XD Enjoy! **

"So everything is covered for your date tonight right?" I sit propped against the TSE, talking lightly; I have to pretend that nothing is wrong and continue with the plan. It's just another day to. But to him it's the day before the one night he has with Victoria. Why she said yes to hum is still a mystery but for now I don't care. Nothing could make him forget about this date...yet.

"Well, do ya know wot you're gonna say?" I tap my long fingers on the rusted hood, waiting impatiently for an answer. "Gonna plan it out a little?" I roll my eyes as he turns back to practice his magic.

"It'll sound false."

"Not trying to be weird o' anything. But what if…what _if, _she wants ya to kiss 'er?"

He pauses, with a quick glance back, as if the thought never occurred to him. "Then I guess I'm just gonna have to kiss her."

I curl my lip momentarily and can't help the venom that seeps into my voice. "Victoria ain't no minor leaguer who'll be swept off 'er feet by the touch of your amateur lips. Tha' queen 'as plenty o' battle scars."

He doesn't bat an eyelash, but I can see his eyes widen in astonishment. Misto's voice on the other hand stays calm, though not quite so confident. "I think I can handle it, Teaz."

"Great! Cause I think you should consider whether or not you can deliver a kiss that kills." I leap onto the hood of the ancient car and lean against the windshield, staring at him. I give a smile as he finally stops his magic and turns to regard me. His face is rather disappointed.

"You think I can't?"

"If ya say ya can, you probably can."

"Well- I'm no expert…" he bites his black lips self-consciously.

"Oi was gonna work on it wif you, but if you're comfortable…great." I start to stand as if I'm going to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He grabs my paw and spins me back towards him. Butterflies explode in my stomach but I suppress the smile. "How do you work on it?"

Bouncing up on the TSE again, I adopt a stupid pose with a laugh. "Pretend Oi'm a girl." I shake my head as he laughs. "Oi mean pretend Oi'm 'er." My voice goes into a high swoony pitch and I mimic Victoria's dreamy voice. "Oi know it's a stretch but try."

His delicate shoulder-shrug and comes a few steps closer.

"Come on! Oi didn't mean ta scare you. So…what do you do wif your paws?" Again he bites his lips and thinks for a second.

"That depends."

My eyes roll and I snap back. "It doesn't depend- they go on her hips. Do it." He does. I slide my arms up his shoulders and wrap them around his neck "She'll probably do this. Now look into moi eyes."

He does and laughs sharply.

I narrow my gaze. "Come on OI don't have to do this ya know."

"I know I'm sorry!"

"Just grow up a little. Now close your eyes." The white lids slide over electric blue eyes.

I lean in and kiss him hard. His reaction is immediate, and almost involuntarily the black and white paws wrap around my orange stripped waist. I let it go on before slowly pulling away. Tears have collected in my eyes because I know that's the only time I'll ever feel like it's remotely real. I quickly wipe at my face, trying to hide the fact I'm crying. He pulls me back and kisses me again quickly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

I give a laugh, on the edge of delirious happiness. "Well you're stupid. Oi always knew you were stupid."

He looks into my face with a soft question; "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you never asked."


	62. First Kiss

**A/N for UniqaChica's first kiss contest XD Enjoy! based on the wonderful prompt by Raptoregg64**

I sit with my friends staring idly across the clearing at her. Dark eyes, spotted coat, and a smile that kills. I don't know why but I can never tear my eyes away from her. Until I see Tugger. A growl rises in my throat and I lose my usually manic grin.

"What can't stand a little competition Addie?" Alonzo and Plato laugh clapping me on the back. I snarl.

"She deserves someone better than him, and you both know it." Tugger with his stupid, wandering way- no queen deserves to be put through that. It's completely unfair that they all swoon over him and decent toms like me never get a backwards glance.

They grin at each other with a nod. Turning back to me they laugh, clapping me on the shoulder.

"If you're so into her, why not let us set you two up? You need a queen-friend anyway."

I nod enthusiastically, glancing back over my shoulder at her. "Absolutely."

My fur's groomed, and I keep a normal smile on my face. Wringing my paws tightly I listen closely. The clearing is still busy but I feel like I'm all alone. She'll be here any second…and then everything will go perfectly…and she'll like me back. Paws pad lightly towards me and I almost look up. But it doesn't sound right; distorted, lighter, almost, as if it isn't her. Glancing into the approaching queen's face I give a sigh.

"Cettie come on- I don't have time for any of your games! I'm waiting for-"

"Me. You're waiting for me. Don't you remember? Tonight's our date…or did Plato tell you the wrong day? If he did it's no problem, were both here anyway so…" She trails off as she sees my face go from distracted, until all my attention is fixed on her.

"But...I thought…Damn it! I'll kill him!" I go into my own mini rant, completely ignoring her presence.

"Oh sure, let's play a joke…it doesn't mean anything really. She'll play along to and no one else will know. Great! Just great! Everlasting Cat why?"

She comes over, standing just beyond my left shoulder with the most puzzled look I've ever seen.

"What do you mean a joke?"

I stand up and turn on her, feeling slightly guilty as she backs away.

"You! You're the joke! I asked them to set me up with Bomba and instead they send you!"

Her face turns darker, aggravated. "That stupid hussy cat? Why would you like her?"

"She's stunning, and an incredible dancer, and mysterious, and…and…I can't even describe her ok? Why do you like Tugger?" I challenge her back, waiting angrily for a response.

Her look becomes slightly sleepy and dream-like. "Because he's funny, and gorgeous, and lets me talk all the time, and smiles like there's no tomorrow."

I cover a laugh with an intensely fake cough. She glares at me before rolling her eyes.

"Wanna know why else?"

"Why not? Can't get much worse than that."

She grins and kneels on the pile of junk next to me, leaning forward until her forehead touches mine.

"He's the most amazing kisser."

I start back before laughing again, and this time I can't stop. "Like you would know!"

"Your just giggling because you know you can't kiss like that. So there!"

"I don't think so Cettie."

Without a pause and before I lose all my courage I wrap my hand around the back of her neck and press my lips to hers. I feel her smile against my mouth and start to laugh again. It feels so right that I don't want to stop. And she obviously doesn't either.

"So what was it you were thinking about a second ago?" I ask expecting some joke about how I've swept Tugger away.

"I was thinking about how funny it was you believed me. Tugger could never top that."


	63. Price to Pay

**A/N alright IDK why but i really like this one :P anyway let me know what you think- R&R and Enjoy as always! **

I lay with my head in his lap as he brushes the fur away from my cheeks. IT may see too intimate to the other cats but nothing could make it awkward for Jerrie and me. He's my best friend, the only person who's seen me as more than a pretty face since I became a queen at the last Jellicle Ball. I quietly bring up that fact as he plays with my tail. Stopping abruptly he takes on the look of a scholar.

"You've never just been a pretty face, Bombs." Cursing softly he backtracks, thinking he said something wrong. "Wot I mean is… o' course you're beautiful, but it's mo' than tha'."

"I get what you mean. And thanks." We lapse back into silence and I lay, staring out at all the cats who stare back at me in disgust. I'm still too much of a flirt for my own good, and already I'm being passed off as a hussy.

Plating absently with Mungo's tail I glance up every so often to find him watching me with interest. This slowly but surely makes me insanely self-conscious and I sit up, turning to face him.

"Why do you keep staring?"

He gives a depreciative laugh and shrugs. "I didn't notice Oi was. Uh-oh, look out luv- the curious cat is here."

I growl and lay back down. "I don't care. I'm not letting that bore ruin my day again."

Ever since I became a queen, Tugger hasn't left me alone, continually trying to seduce me into going to the ball with him. But I'm so sick of stuck up toms who just want a night of fun.

"I deserve more than that right, Jerrie?"

"Always have."

I sigh loudly as Tugger approaches. "Don't bother asking you already know my answer."

The arrogant jerk laughs, and forcibly pulls me away from Mungo. I see his ears flatten from the corner of my eye, and he crosses his arms tightly over his muscled chest.

"Can't a queen change her mind?"

"Not in this case. Now let go of me!" He sneers and lets go, letting me fall to the floor. Immediately Jerrie steps forward, helping me to my feet.

"At least give me a reason babe."

I snarl and unsheathe my claws, running them under his chin. "I've already got a date. So go back to your little fan club and enjoy it while it lasts."

"I don't believe you." Tugger calls out after me- a challenge. A falter for a single moment before Jerrie comes to my rescue. Wrapping an arm protectively around my waist he glares at The Rum Tum Tugger.

"How 'bout now?" He turns and lifts my face to his, kissing me roughly. I break apart and turn back to Tugger as if I've just noticed he was there.

"What were you saying again?"

Without another word the curious cat stalks away. I turn to Mungo, unwinding his arm from around me with demurred thanks.

"I owe you one. I don't know how else he would have left me alone."

I smile and turn to head back to my den, before a stripped paw latches on to mine.

"Not so fast Bombs. You know Oi'm a thief, and Oi can' do a favor fo' free."

I roll my eyes and a whine creeps into my voice. "Really Jerrie! If I have to keep paying for favors from you I'll have nothing left. What do you want this time?"

"You. That's the price you pay." And that cheeky grin creeps back to his face as he pulls me against him with a laugh.


	64. It Feels Like Winter

**A/N I'm so sorry! But this week has been crazy! ****anyway next week is spring break so I hope to publish more soon ****hope you like this- it's a little darker and based on Wuthering Heights. Anyway for the It Feels Like contest by Cettie517**

It feels like winter again. The trees are bare outside the empty window and I shiver involuntarily. I hate the snow; the translucent, pure, white color makes my heart beat too fast for comfort. Because it reminds me of her. I close my eyes and can almost see the icy blue of her eyes, watching me reproachfully through the glass.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" She whispers fading back into the freezing wind. I leap to my feet and run to the panes, calling out, "It's not true! I never stopped loving you! It was you who stopped loving me!"

The voice answers again, and I'm startled, looking around for her. But of course she isn't there. All that I can see is my own silver fur reflected against the window. Frost creates intricate patterns and for a second I see a scene there clear as day. _Victoria's there, dancing with the younger toms as I look on impatiently. Her games are amusing but there's only so much jealousy I can take. Only once have I held her that close in my arms, and I'm hungry for more. Laughing she pirouettes in front of me, bringing a smile to my face. _

"_You know I only dance for you!"_

"_But you dance _with _them."_

"_I see envy has seeped into those stunning green eyes."_

"_So what if it has?"_

I shut my eyes again, and wonder why the winter can't end sooner. Even though I know I really don't want it to go. Because then she'll be gone too.

"_It's nothing…"_

"_You're being mated! I wouldn't call that nothing!"_

"_Please why are you making such a deal out of this? It doesn't mean anything Munk."_

_I turn my face away and avoid her eyes, talking as I walk away. "I hope you'll be happy." Without any delay I walk out of the yard, not daring to look back at Victoria. _

I don't remember how long I stayed away- years maybe. But eventually I had to come back; she was like a force drawing me in, like a moth to flame, and even if it killed me I had to see her again. I should have stayed away.

"_You're back…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is that all you can say?" There are tears in her voice, and she barely notices Plato's presence behind her._

"_I don't know what else to say."_

_She gestures for Plato to leave, and he does, thinking we are nothing more than friends who have long been separated. Instinctively I take her paw and feel it resonate in my chest as she draws back._

"_I can't. Not anymore."_

"_Don't do this to me!" _

_Roughly I grab her by the waist and kiss her hard, only noticing how cold she is._

"_You shouldn't have Munk. You're going to kill me."_

"_No one ever told me a kiss could kill."_

"_It wasn't a joke Munk. I'm sick and I'm dying."_

"_You lying to me." I back away in horror, my face closing off into a cold mask. "It's just one of your games." _

"_I won't see you again." _

_She turns and runs away with tears streaming down her face._

Days passed and she never appeared in the yard. But it wasn't until I saw the pale and lithe body in my dreams that I knew she was gone. Because she wasn't the vital, joyous queen I usually dreamt off. She was serious and quiet and calm. And she would only smile when I told her I loved her, never answering again.

The chill spreads through my body and I curl up against the cold. It feels like winter, and her, and loss.


	65. Found Out

**A/N alright sorry for the slow update but anyway- still a slightly angsty mood- can't help it lol enjoy and R&R XD**

The dark clearing is empty, and completely silent. I watch from beyond the fence waiting for him to appear. I still don't think he has any idea how dangerous this is but neither of us can help it. I'm startled as something or someone hurtles over the fence, heading straight for my hiding place. I flinch back into the trees, a spell already forming in my mind. A paw clamps tight over my mouth and I scream. Whoever has me drags me beyond the Jellicle borders, back towards my usual haunts.

"Damn it Tanto be quiet or you'll get us caught!"

I spin around and dig my claws into Addie's shoulders shaking him roughly. "Don't do that to me! I was about to curse you!"

He gives a faint smile and pulls my paws off his throat. "Well now, aren't we showing our true color's Witch's cat?"

I grin and take his paw in mine. "Come on I have something to show you."

The winding path leads far into the forest, wandering past willows, and pines, until we reach a second far off clearing. A run down cottage rests in between two massive oaks, with the distinct smell of magic. It smells familiar to me, and even Addie has grown accustomed to the sharp rosemary and lavender scent. Giving him a sign to be silent I run towards the back garden, Addie close on my heels.

"And what has the cat dragged in this time?" My witch stands brushing her hands off on her apron, her thick long hair coming undone, and walks closer to rub behind my ears before looking skeptically at my tomfriend.

"Really Tantomile? He's no wizard's familiar…but I suppose he'll do." She gives Addie a soft stroke along his spine and involuntarily he shivers. I sigh heavily, knowing his still used to the Jellicles way of thinking- that witches are evil and their familiars are even worse. The witch hunts haven't been kind to our breed.

"Admetus? Admetus where are you?" everyone freezes as the sound of a child grows louder.

"It's my owner's daughter. Someone will have followed her and if they see you-!"

The unimaginable end is projected to both our minds. They'll kill me, because they think I'm the witch's soul, sold to the devil. I hiss and start running towards the cliffs, hoping to find some way of getting away.

The child sees Admetus, and screams in happiness. Immediately anyone nearby will rush to see what's wrong, and the village of humans is far too close. I can't help it and start to cry. My mind reaches out to find Cori, or any other familiar that could help me, but none answer. Addie comes close behind me running his face along mine in a sort of sad goodbye. Adults screaming and shouting come racing towards the hut, and swiftly my witch locks and bars the door, crying as well. All I can see is faces, blurred in their fury as they set fire to the wood structure, and back Addie and I too the cliffs. He stands in front of me trying to block me from view. But it makes no difference. They snatch him by the scruff and throw him behind the child still standing there appalled.

I look at him, with a last glance and say, "It's only a single life. I'll meet you again in another, and I promise I'll love you for all my lives. "

He nods and looks away.

The flash of silver lodges in my chest, and I can't help but gasp. A quiet spell eases my last breath, and the last consolation I get is to watch Admetus from the Heaviside Layer.


	66. Iris

_**A/n I'm Back XDXDXD alright :P everyone cheer!... even if it's shorter than usual :/**_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now_

Now- or ever for that matter. The closer to the flaming fur and charcoal eyes the better. Anything I could do to impress her, make her notice me, instead of watching her follow them. Because I know she wants me too.

_And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life_

Catnip and lipstick stain her mouth and it doesn't matter how long this moment really is; it feels like forever…or no more than a second.

_'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight_

They laugh when they see me stare after her and no one bothers to ask why.

_And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

And just for a while the scarlet queen is mine, and I don't care about the jokes thrown my way. Until it all turns sour- and even then I don't want to listen.

"I can't Lonz! I just can't take it! I'm through…"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

There isn't even a sparkle in her eyes when Bomba deals her death blow. Without a word she kisses me goodbye and saunters out.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Even if I can't see it I know my heart is bleeding now, and on fire as well. I curl up in my den and close my eyes, the image of her walking away imprinted in my mind.

_And I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

Any secret I could tell her, any word I might say to get her back escapes me.

_And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am_

I don't know how long I stay like that but nothing makes sense. I must be hallucinating, because it's almost midnight a year later. I stare out at the edge of the sky from my den. And then I blink, because some dark shape has blocked my view. The sky turns a dusky red and suddenly becomes familiar. She stands there, staring at me sadly, not saying a word. I stay in the shadows, wondering if she can even see my patched coat. Sliding, with a defeated air, Bomba stays in the doorway watching. I close my eyes again hoping this vision will disappear. And then I hear the husky voice, murmuring a chorus.

_And I don't want the world to see me __Cause I don't think that they'd understand __When everything's made to be broken __I just want you to know who I am __I just want you to know who I am __I just want you to know who I am __I just want you to know who I am_


	67. Say I Love You

**A/N so short D; but i've been so busy with zip inspiration...anyway hope no one is ready to kill me. Next shot will be a normal length...i hope**

I take a deep breath and stand on the tire. I can't believe I'm doing this. But I see no other way; all my usual tricks have failed. For a moment my mind wanders; I'm insanely intrigued that such a young queen could refuse my charms. Then I laugh; she's not like anyone else.

_Well, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait  
I know you'd understand_

Avoids my eyes but a smile is on her face. I wink.

_'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong_

I can't even remember how many times I've tried to say those words. But it never worked. So this is my solution-with a little help from Misto and after taking a lot of jokes from the rest of the guys, I've figured out how to fix it; my own lyrics. A crowd gathers and I see a blush spread across the petite face.

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

She smiles like there's no tomorrow, glancing up at me from lowered lashes.

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But every time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand_

I sit next to Jem now, wrapping my arms around her waist. And for a second I almost lose the lyrics in my head too.

_'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

"Tugger!" She gives an uncomfortable laugh but I ignore her protest. Kissing her lightly on the nose I stand up again, pulling Jem after me. She grins dancing to the song, as my heart pours from my lips.

_'Cause Every time the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

The gathered crowd cheers as I kneel in front of Jem. Suddenly she's turned serious, giving me an awed look.

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But there's something that I just got to say  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

"Be my mate?" She giggles uncontrollably, and doubt creeps into my head. The tiny queen pulls me to my feet, cupping her claws under my chin.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And I'd do all of it over again just for that kiss.


	68. I've Done Nothing!

**A/N a little shorter but eh...my entry for .Tuggy's argument contest. In this the italics is mac "talking" Enjoy and please R&R! oh and now that schools out i should be back to updating more regularly XD**

"Tell me why!" My voice has reached an octave only pollicles can hear, I'm sure. Of course I wouldn't know being deaf, but I see his ears twitch and can tell I'm shrieking. Macavity makes a dismissive gesture, shrugging off my fury. I snarl, running after him and digging my claws into his shoulder. I see his lips curl in a growl and some insult forms. I think I see the words useless and betrayal.

I don't know what I've done though. All I know is I walked towards him after i returned from the docks where he sent me on a raid, and he spun on his heel, striking me hard across the face and opening a bloody scar. And now he refuses to speak or communicate in any way.

"Tell me why!"

I see him sign the words; _how could you not know? _A black grin crosses his lips but i can see the hurt in his eyes.

"You won't tell me- I've done nothing!" His ears flatten at my tone or some other small giveaway and suddenly I'm pinned against the wall with his lips locked to mine. I'm reeling; his kisses feel like razors, slicing away my control and making everything more confusing. I shove him away and the he laughs, his head tilting back while his shoulder roll with the unheard sound.

_Now, truly, who is the better kisser?_

"I only ever kissed you!"

Now he gives a mocking bow and begins forming words rapidly acting them out in a sick pantomime.

_Don't you remember? I sent you to the docks to pick up a few treasures. _He mimes opening a chest of gold, pretending to show my jewelry and riches beyond my imagination.

_But you found something you thought was a better steal. Growltiger's heart. _Now he mimics a tom with a missing heart, entirely lost in love.

_You sailed away with him to the Orient and left me, driving me insane with jealousy. _

"You know it's a lie! I'm right here in front of you!"

_But whether you did or didn't isn't the problem. It what they all think…and the Hidden Paw cannot have his mate go missing with another. So either I let the story continue or stop it at the heart. Now tell me honestly...are you lying?_

"Who are you talking about, please you're scaring me! I swear I'd never lie to you, you know it!"

He's circling me now and I don't know the last time I saw him so angry. But I'm lucky this time. He becomes passive and gives a weary smile.

_No matter my love. All will be well soon. _

I shiver and nod, walking into his arms. I never know when he'll be set off or for what reason, but I can't leave; I never want to. An argument, a slap across the face, it's nothing compared to the way he is when he's feeling kind. And I'd live through one thousand fights for a single kiss.


	69. So Perfectly Wrong

**A/n fail on the updating for like the tenth time and I still fail at making Electra any happy pairing! DX anyway this idea was my sister's….i suggest you skip it if you against incest… Enjoy! And only a few more to go before I restart jellicle kittens K?**

I know she's watching me watch her. today of all days she knows i'm watching. I try to look away, draw less attention to myself but it doesn't work. She smiles and I want to grin back so badly. But I can't. Because it isn't my place…because it isn't right…because I'm not what's best for her. I growl and run down the long hallway of the warehouse, lashing out at the walls and clawing at my rust-and-white body. I hate him! I could have gone my whole life without ever seeing her face and dying inside every day. He laughed when I told him…it was just a sick joke to him.

"_I'm afraid, Plato, that it's impossible."_

"_Why would you say that? I've seen her look at me the same way…" _

"_It's unfortunate really…."_

"_Tell me!" _

"_That you fell for her of all queens. Your sister." _

I stormed out, leaving my father Macavity to enjoy my horror. My father. Her father. Damn!

I circle around that hallway for hours, waiting until everything falls silent. Knowing what happens next. it's late almost midnight...and when the new day dawns there is a small reason to celebrate.

"_I'm so sorry…" _

"_I don't care."_

_She leans against the wall of metal, placing my paws on either side of her waist before kissing me like she'd die the next die. And I don't stop her. I'm willing to play out the story line all the way to its unhappy ending. _

Electra is there waiting for me again tonight and it's getting harder and harder to hide. Hide the fact I love her, hide the fact that she thinks it's a game, hide my shaking hands when I think about it. The Fells will swallow me whole someday and it's getting harder to hide from that guilt.

It's been a year…another three hundred and sixty five days older, and none the wiser. Her birthday is today…the day she becomes a queen. The thought stops me cold and my ears flatten against my skull. No one deserves her…not even me.

"Plato?"

I sigh and pull a smile to my face. "Here."

"What's wrong?" She runs a paw behind my ears, pulling my forehead to rest against hers.

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"About?"

"You. Happy birthday…" I avoid her eyes and she crosses her arms delicately, smoothing out the tortoiseshell pattern across her wrists.

"You don't sound happy…please tell me…"

I wince and pull away as she reaches out, backing into the wall before sinking to the floor. "Nothing- that's what wrong. Everything feels amazing around you; like nothing is wrong. But I swear it's been eating at my soul- you, me, us all of it!"

Electra looks away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you hurt…I love you."

"Your love will kill me…and what's worse is I'd gladly die for you to say it again."


	70. Summer

**A/N someone requested this...don't remeber who anyway entry for Cettie-the-mary-sue-slayer's season's contest :P enjoy! decided not to write the accents btw**

The hot air stays still and heavy as I crouch back across the Jellicle border. The stars are as bright as sunlight and the metal pillars radiate captured heat. I breathe a sigh, attempting to erase the feeling of my throat on fire.

"Who's there!" The voice is rough, but commanding and I growl, knowing my luck has run out.

"Catch me if you can!"

It starts out so real. His eyes are on fire and his mouth is set in a grim line. I laugh, running through the junkyard wildly. He runs after me shouting, cursing, and snatching at my tail as I disappear around the corner of the TSE.

"What? Need to catch your breath? You've gotta be faster than that if you want my stash!"

I giggle now, loudly, but the sound quickly turns into a gasp as I'm spun around. Without a thought to who it is I duck under their arms and feel a paw swipe at my back, missing narrowly. And then of all things I hear laughter. It's strange; not a voice I recognize. The sound is deep and lyrical, almost like singing. It makes me smile and I start to giggle again as well.

"It's not possible! The serious, silent and strong protector can laugh! I must be dreaming!"

The dead grass crackles under my paws and my fur has started to stick up with the heat. I'm sure I look like something rabid but it doesn't deter the game I've decided to play. Munkustrap calls my name several times, "Teazer!" and I move faster each time, knowing his voice is just a little too close.

I breathe in the hot summer air, and hide myself well, taking a moment to think.

"Toms never understand." That's what I'd become used to expecting.

My brother had told me long ago why.

"There are toms to match each kind of queen. Some queens are spring; happy and smiling and always wanting to have fun- nothing serious. Like Jem or Etcetera. Then there are queens like Tanto and Cass who are cold and serious, like winter. Then autumn; the ones who are serious, but willing to change like the leaves. But you Teazer, you're summer. Wild and burning and funny and gone before you can catch it. And sooner or later there'll be a tom who understands you won't last forever. But will try everything he can to make it the damn best time. I promise."

But I'm still waiting for that one tom.

"Gotcha!"

I spin in fear and am knocked to the ground by a silver blur. He laughs again before rolling off of me, holding tight to me bag of goods.

"No Munk, please! Give it back!"

He smiles at my distress and sits down next to me pulling open the drawstring pouch.

"It's alright. I'm off duty. This can be our secret."

He dumps the bag gently to the ground and I brace myself for a lecture.

"Ha! How'd you manage to get into Bustopher's family jewels? That's brilliant…" he turns over the precious stones in his paw and I slide down next to him, ending up a little closer than a predicted. The Protector's shoulder's tighten and my eyes close, waiting for that sinking feeling that always comes when a tom steps back a few paces. Instead I'm met with the hot sensation of his lips on mine. The tension in my body melts and I feel like the last rays of sunlight are boiling my blood.

"Sorry….had to know." He turns his face away and pulls his knees up to his chest looking at the sky.

"I always thought you were a winter tom…" I know he won't understand but I have to say it anyway. "But the gleam in your eyes like sunlight, your temper…it's like summertime."

"I could say the same about you…except I know summer never lasts as long as we want it to."

I curl into his side and hesitantly he wraps a strong arm around my waist. "But it lasts just long enough for a romance."


	71. Rain, Rain

**A/N based on the very short version from my musical drabbles :P Unusual couples songfic entry for Linayia Enjoy and R&R- BTW I Want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading from the start! XDXD your support and reviews continue to make my day and inspire me to write more :P**

_Hear how the wind begins to whisper.  
See how the leaves go streaming by.  
Smell how the velvet rain is falling,  
Out where the fields are warm and dry.  
Now is the time to run inside and stay.  
Now is the time to find a hideaway  
where we can stay._

She laughs, giving a fake scream as the black a white tom captures her by the waist, kissing her nose quickly before turning to run inside. She holds tight to his paw, tugging him after her. They stop, looking back up into the dark sky, and without a thought of the rain, Misto pulls Etcetera close to him, the two waltzing across the yard as every other cat dashes for cover. A few stop to stare at the innocent couple but the threat of damp air sends them dashing away again.

_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_I can see it._  
_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_I can tell._  
_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_What are we gonna do?_

Misto grins, as she throws back her head, daring the thick clouds to let loose their fury. Fog rolls in thick and swirling, turning what remains of the silver and black junkyard soft and dream-like.

_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_I can feel it._  
_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_I can tell._  
_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_What'll we do with you?_

The two lean their foreheads together whispering.

"No magic to cheat with, Misto. I don't care how much you want to- were going to dance in the pouring rain. Promise?"

"I swear."

_We'll find four limbs of a tree._  
_We'll build four walls and a floor._  
_We'll bind it over with leaves,_  
_And run inside to stay._

_Then we'll let it rain._  
_We'll not fell it._  
_Then we'll let it rain,_  
_Rain pell-mell._

He wraps his paws around her waist, lifting her over the border fence and running across the field separating the junkyard from the forest. Thunder crashes over their heads and lightning lights up the sky.

_And we'll not complain_  
_If it never stops at all._  
_We'll live and love_  
_Within our own four walls._  
_We'll find four limbs of a tree._  
_We'll build four walls and a floor._  
_We'll bind it over with leaves,_  
_And run inside to stay._

The willow on the edge of the woods fits perfectly with the strange but pleasant image in Etcetera's mind. Curling up against the warm grass, she lays her head in Misto's lap, watching the silver of the junkyard fade in the fog and mist of the coming rain.

_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_Come run inside to stay!_  
_Soon it's gonna rain._  
_For soon it's gonna rain._  
_I can see it._  
_I can feel it._  
_Run inside and..._

Misto's song is cut short as the tabby kitten pulls herself upright, turning the magician's face towards her and kissing him softly. A smile stretches across the tuxedo's mouth, and the music of raindrops begins the symphony of a thunderstorm.

_Then we'll let it rain._  
_We'll not feel it._  
_Then we'll let it rain._  
_Ran pell-mell._  
_And we'll not complain_  
_- Happy ending..._  
_If it never stops at all._  
_Then we'll let it rain._  
_Why complain?_  
_We'll live and love within our walls._  
_Happily we'll live and love,_  
_No cares at all._  
_Happily we'll live and love_  
_Within our castle walls._


	72. Cross My Heart

**A/N so sorry for being gone so long valid excuse this time besides school and all that useless stuff. Back in September I had a brain aneurysm; a vein in my head literally exploded. After three weeks in the hospital I finally got to come home though they warned me I probably wouldn't feel up to much or think normally for twelve weeks….so here I am :P anyway enjoy and YES IM BACK XDXD**

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. I guess I could always put a curse on you so you can't-"

"Okay!"

I smirk in satisfaction. "Thank you. I promise it's nothing more than an act, for one night only, and then your free. Cross my heart."

Tugger's amber eyes narrow and he circles me, thinking. "I said okay, I'll do it. But we're doing this my way. That means I don't have to run my plans past you for approval and no matter what you play along. In return I promise you'll get rid of whatever tramp you think is moving in on your brother. Deal?"

I hold out my paw and smile. "Absolutely." With a reluctant shrug he holds out his own paw and we shake. Without a single pause he yanks roughly on my arm, dragging me into his chest.

"Don't look now, but Cori's come looking for you."

I bite my lips and glace hesitantly over my shoulder. "Tugger, maybe this wasn't the best idea….I mean what if he figures out we're lying?"

"Are you doubting my abilities as a charmer?" He gives a playful laugh and flicks my ears gently. I can feel Cori's eyes watching me, waiting for my response to Tugger's obvious attentions. Either I back out now and deal with his ridiculous queen for the rest of my life or I start acting the part. It's not a hard decision.

"Charming? You? Not exactly the word I would have chosen but I guess it suits you…" I curl my claws into his mane and lean against him.

_What in the Fell's name are you doing?_

Cori's angry thoughts invade my head with an unwelcome indignation. Keeping my eyes locked on Tugger's I snap back; _if you can have a queen-friend what's wrong with me hanging around the Rum Tum Tugger? It's not like I need your approval about who I like; you certainly don't ask for mine._

It's a low blow but it works. He stalks away and a little reluctantly I release Tugger.

{***}

I don't know how many days it's been since the act started; too many. And still my brother has done nothing the way I thought he would. Instead of attempting to take me away from Tugger he's almost…encouraging it. I spend all my spare time around the famous heartthrob and it's getting harder to remember this isn't anything more than a game for the both of us.

I can't stand it.

_Why!_

_Why what?_

_Why do you refuse to be the protective brother and break Tugger and I up?_

I can hear the smile in his voice.

_What? I thought you liked him! Why would I want to destroy that?_

_That isn't fair- you know I was-_

_Using him? Didn't seem like it to me Tanto. After all you said yourself I have no say in who you liked; so even if you really did like him it's not my place to tell you no. Though if I were you I would get a move on and tell him the truth already- Tugger isn't the kind of tom you keep waiting. _

_Cori-!_

He laughs inside my head.

_Please; I can read your mind Tanto- and personally I really never wanted to see Tugger like that. Ever. So go get your tom and bring me brain bleach on your way home._

And as odd as it is I don't need telling twice. I find the Curious Cat lying in the center of the old tire, flicking his tail impatiently. He sees me at the edge of the clearing and grins. I start running. Without a pause I tackle him, winding my claws in his main again as I kiss him roughly.

"I lied. About everything being an act." I say it in a rush trying to make sense of everything that happened in the past ten seconds. A frown creases Tugger's brow even though his smile stretches.

"But you crossed your heart…"

I kiss him again, mumbling against his lips, "Exactly; so my hearts yours now."


	73. Mistletoe

**A/N yeah I know Cori is supposed to be mystic not magic…but in the spirit of the season let's let him have a little fun :P HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE ON ! XD (oh and I'd love to know your endings to this- no matter how out of place they may seem)**

Everywhere things are glittering and bright, the neon lights dimmed to a softer glow that bounces off the snow drifts. I watch animatedly as the humans don their top hats and fur coats, stepping from their doorways delicately; warmth emanates from inside and I catch the smell of smoke and sweets. Grinning I trample through the piles of ice leading back to the junkyard; Christmas always puts me in a good mood.

The other cats call out as I return to the junkyard; the older toms and queens simply giving nods of acknowledgement while my friends race around me, begging for tricks and sparkles. I laugh and happily oblige, creating a crescendo of carols and ruby and emerald fireworks; a waste- that's what Tanto would call it. But I see no reason to stop; Misto uses magic like this all year round- why can't I celebrate Christmas with a little bit of frivolous power? They scream and giggle, clapping enthusiastically. Even the older cats smile indulgently; except Cassandra. Now that I think about it I've never seen her smile, especially during Yuletide. Waving to my friends I wander over, sitting a distance away, but close enough I can talk to her.

"What's the matter? Don't you like Christmas?"

She gives a twitch of annoyance and looks at me disdainfully. "No."

Wow. I suppose it should have been obvious by the expression on her face but I didn't think she would actually admit to it. "Why not?"

"Because…"

"Not gonna tell me?" I give a short laugh and scoot closer. Cass turns her head away and curls her tail around her waist. She shakes her head at my question.

"Are you just a miser, like Scrooge?" I make sure my voice is light and teasing; she's the last queen I'd want to offend.

A smirk crosses her face as she shakes her head again, her ears flattening to her skull.

"I guess you'd say I was more like Clara. From that ballet you love so much; the Nutcracker?"

I nod, and wait patiently for her to continue talking.

"After all she had the perfect Christmas; fun, exciting, loving, and she got exactly what she wanted. And even after the soldier broke she got him back, in a magic world; real, not a toy anymore. Everything started out so wonderful for her. But then how did the story end?"

I breathe a soft sigh and whisper sadly; "She woke up…."

Cassandra scoffs. "Exactly. She woke up and the soldier was gone and she was all alone in that huge empty house again."

I don't know what else to say, so instead of saying anything I glance up at the sky. Dark clouds are rolling in but the sun still peeks through in a few places. Snow starts to fall, causing an uproar of laughing kittens and grinning parents as everyone is ushered inside. Only Cass and I stay put. She doesn't speak and finally I have to break the silence.

"Doesn't the holidays deserve a second chance? And don't you deserve another chance too?"

"Another chance at what?"

A snowflake lands delicately on her cheek and I brush it away, my paw lingering even after it melts away.

"Love?"

I sweep my paw across the air between us, and there above us hangs a sprig of mistletoe. I smile but don't make any move towards her. It's her choice to make.


	74. More Than

**A/N not one of my favorites; writing or couple wise :P but i hope you guys like it XD the setting is in a sort of adoption shelter :) R&R!**

Every day they come and go, friends of mine are taken away and strangers appear in their place. It isn't terrible; you get used to it after a while. The metal walls and tiled floors become nothing more than a background and every once in a blue moon someone will come in and open the cages, letting me free to run and play, as long as I'm nice to the humans who watch. But it's been years and I'm still here. Sheltered. Cared for. But completely ignored otherwise. No one wants to adopt a tomcat far past kitten hood. They are always coming and going the most; the easy temperaments, playful attitudes, and angelic faces somehow draw the humans to them.

Which is why I'm so surprised when she shows up, and stays for so long. Her dark brown eye watches me from the bars of our shared prison and I watch her back. Red and black tortoiseshell stripes run along her spine and at night she practically blends in with the dim plaster wall at the back of her cage. Except for the luminosity of her eyes.

I've spent so long just watch her that it startles me when we are both let out at the same time to stretch our legs; I never thought of her as a real queen- just some figment of my imagination. And apparently she thought the same; she skirts around me but never takes her eyes of my black and white face.

"Well…?" Her voice is rough and unpracticed, but somehow perfectly captures her message. She's prompting me for my name.

I grin.

"Alonzo."

She smiles back and audaciously runs her face against mine. "I'm Electra."

"And what do we do now…Electra?"

"I don't know."

She grins and for some reason that answer suffices. For now.

But when the two of us return to our cages I start to think…what if she's taken away? What if I leave? What happens then?

It sends me into a panic, and I toss and turn, my fur tangling in black and white twists. She can't leave. Electra is the only thing making this cold place bearable.

I tell her so the next morning as we are let out. At least I try; but before I can get the words out she's pulled up into a human child's arms and cuddled tightly. A soft hiss escapes her lips. I growl, attempting to pull Electra free. Instead I accidentally scratch the child. She drops Electra letting out a whimper. The child's parents rush over and start shouting something about "feral" and "dangerous". While they argue I pull Electra behind me, waiting to see what will happen.

The child sits next to us, tentatively reaching an arm out to stroke behind my ears. I'm so confused I let her. A bubbly laugh echoes around the room and the adults look up from their intense discussion.

"See papa; he didn't mean it. He just didn't want her to leave. Can we keep them?"

It's more luck than I could have hoped for. Both Electra and I purr, curling into the girls lap.

"I know what we do now," Electra whispers.

"What?"

"We live happily ever after, in a cozy home, with a human family. Won't that be something?"

"More than I ever hoped for."


	75. Hero

**A/N Gah i'm back :P anyway now that it's summer i'm hoping to finally finish this- it's been nearly a year lol XD enjoy**

I sit on the roof of the house, waiting, listening, watching, remaining invisible like always. If I sing, of course I gain all the attention, but otherwise I prefer to stay in the shadows. More privacy and quiet. The only downside is it's too far from the junkyard to interact with anyone else I know. I can hear the laughter, and crash of metal as the other kittens roughhouse around the yard, and the pretended screams when Alonzo or father tell them to knock it off. Every voice is audible except one.

I sigh, allowing myself to drift off in a daydream for just a moment.

_It would be about eight or nine years in the future, and she wouldn't be quiet as shy. His den would be crowded with her things- after all she would be moving in later that day. They would be mates after all. Every day she could wake up, roll over, and stare at his sleeping face; the tan lines curving across his cheeks, or the beige stripes running along the powerful shoulders. Then his eyes would open. And she could stare at the soft gray color for hours, with him just smiling. At least until the kits rushed in…_

A blush spreads through my black and red fur, and I giggle uncertainly.

"What are you laughing at, short-stuff?"

I gasp, trying to hide my face as the blush deepens. He's standing there below me, on the railings of the porch.

I mumble into my paws, "I hate that nickname Addie, and you know it!"

He laughs, swinging up to sit next to me without a pause. Although the second he stand in front of me he freezes. His eyes blaze and every muscle in his body tenses. There's something behind me. I close my eyes, holding back the scream that rakes up my throat as I'm thrown sideways. The slanted tiles of the roof rattle underneath me, and I roll towards the edge.

I hear laughter, and growling, and open my eyes just long enough to see a flash of orange and red mix with the beige.

I scream. My claws cling to the edge of the roof as my body flails in the air. I watch in horror as the toms, Admetus and Macavity, go hurtling to the ground. Shouts and running paws echo around me as I attempt to hold on, just a little longer.

Snarls fill the air and I hear several calls; "Chase after him- find the hideout!"

My claws are slipping.

"It's okay Jem; I gottcha- you can let go…"

It's Addie's voice, soft and reassuring. I release my strained hold, feeling his arms tighten around my waist as I'm lowered to the ground.

"I guess I should thank you- I'd never have known Macavity was behind me if you hadn't shown up…" I laugh to cover the fear.

"It's no problem, I would have done the same for anyone."

Ow. There's a dull ache now in my chest, as if I've been punched one to many times. So much for being special or standing out…

"Well, thanks anyway."

I glance up into his face, noticing a shallow cut running across his forehead. Blood trickles towards his eyes. I curl my fingers, tracing the side of my paw along the scratch to stop the blood. It's a simple gesture; nothing romantic.

Until he catches my paw in his, trailing down the side of his face to meet his lips.

"You're welcome, Jem. And as cheesy as it sounds; I'm more than willing to be your hero whenever you need it."


	76. Send Me an Angel

**A/N :( I hate it when it takes me so long to update- It makes me feel completely incompetent…..anyway I hope some of you are still reading :P there should be another shot up today whether for DYLM or Jellicle Kittens…..R&R! (and forgive the small amount of crack relations at the end :P)**

I watched her closely, waiting for a response…

_Do you believe in Heaven above?  
Do you believe in love?  
Don't tell a lie. Don't be false or untrue.  
It all comes back to you._

Everyone says I'm on the rebound; it isn't real, you're only being rebellious. It's a phase. It'll pass. That's what they say. I hadn't believed them until now, as I saw Bomba walk away from me, not even caring enough to tell me why or look back for a second. The rest of them stare at me in pity as I try to stand tall, walking among them every day knowing they think I deserved what I got.

_Open fire, on my burning heart.  
I've never been lucky in love.  
My defenses are down. A kiss or a frown.  
I can't survive on my own._

I guess I don't know if I really loved her or not. Not anymore. But there used to be something different about the way Bomba made me feel.

_If a girl walks in and carves her name in my heart, I'll turn and run away.  
Every day we've all been led astray.  
It's hard to be lucky in love._

I don't think I'll ever be able to feel that way again… But I suppose the Everlasting Cat must have decided otherwise.

_It gets in your eyes, It's making you cry.  
Don't know what to do? Don't know what to do?  
You're lookin for love, callin Heaven above.  
Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now.  
Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now._

I don't know where she appears from but I recognize the step immediately. She's rather impossible to forget; even when you've spent as little time with her as I have… I sit waiting for her to turn and leave, like they all do after watching me for a moment or two. Instead she stays standing behind me, perfectly silent, waiting.

"I don't want to talk…"

"Sooner or later you're going to have to tell someone what happened. And it might as well be me…after all I know what it's like to be left in the dust by someone you're sure you loved…please Plato?"

"But you had someone else waiting right there to pick you back up and say it would all be alright… it isn't the same in the least."

She sighs and takes a step back…but she doesn't leave me.

"_Empty dreams can only disappoint.  
And roam behind your smile.  
Don't give up. Don't give up.  
You can be lucky in love."_

My rust colored ears flatten and I place my face in my paws, trying desperately not to fall apart in front of Demeter. But I can't control it.

"_It gets in your eyes, It's making you cry.  
Don't know what to do? Don't know what to do?  
Lookin for love, callin Heaven above.  
Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now.  
Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now. Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now."_

The gold and black queen steps closer, placing a gentle paw on my shoulder.

"How would you know an angel if you saw one?" Her voice is soft and comforting, the question honest and interested. I look up into her face, taking in every detail.

"I'd know…though the angel might be what I'd expected."

She laughs softly, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I glance at my paws. I can't say it… "Shouldn't you be heading back? It's late and Munk will be getting worried…"

Her brows furrow, and the black rimmed eyes turn confused. "Munk? He has no say in what I do or don't do. It doesn't matter that he's just trying to be a good brother; I'm old enough to make my own descisions."

I laugh; I'm so stunned I don't know what else to do. She gives me a grin and leans in.

_Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now.  
Send me an angel. Send me an angel.  
Right now. Right now. Right now._

And I have to say- no one but an angel could kiss like Demeter.


	77. Don't Know

**A/N similar to the way the Alonzo/Demeter and Alonzo/Victoria shots were connected on the same timeline so is this one and the Jerrie/Demeter one…seems Demeter likes playing indirect matchmaker :P on to the story! ( and please ignore the badly written accent) XD**

Jerrie left a long time ago…I haven't seen him since he left with the gold and black queen. I try not to let it hurt me; but I can't help but feel abandoned. It's a bit like losing a piece of your soul…and I would know- the same searing pain, followed by complete and utter emptiness. I gnaw at my claws, too deep in thought to care about the shouts and laughter of the other henchcats. Their games and gambles have always been easy to drown out- it's the smell of catnip and blood that's harder to filter.

"C'mon Teaz- let's 'ave a little fun…" The henchcat's words are slurred and I sigh, picking myself up from my place by the fire and following the towering tom towards a ring of cats. They part as we step closer, letting me into the center. There stands a tom perhaps twice my size and quite a few years older as well. The muscles in his arms ripple. I roll my eyes; male bravado.

"Ya kno' Oi expect a cut o' the winnings."

The tom who had pulled me from my spot gave a sheepish shrug. "I suppose- don't really ge' a choice do I?"

I shake my head with a short laugh and step to the chalk line scratched into the cement floor. Immediately the tom across from me throws a punch, and everyone else scrambles back. I duck, and sweep my leg out, knocking the tom off his feet. He springs to his feet again, and I see his claws extend. I giggle madly, taunting him.

"Wha' good'll claws do if you can' e'en 'it me!"

The fight goes on, and every time I throw the tom to the ground he gets up; the surrounding cats are getting restless, and the murmurs grow louder and louder. They start to back away, muttering about the fight, and how they should have stopped it. I snarl; not like they ever cared before when I was the one they were betting on.

A set of claws suddenly dig into my shoulder and my back arches, attempting to escape whoever is interfering; I spin and rake my own claws across the newcomers face, earning several swears and a round hissing.

It's only after the damage is done that the rage leaves me and I look up to see a bleeding Macavity.

"Leave us."

His voice is cold and foreboding. Wonderful- I've really done it now. I doubt he'll let me go without torturing me…if he lets me go alive at all. I stand in silence as the crowd shuffles out. Then I wait in silence.

His eyes bore into mine, and without looking away he simply raises a paw… I flinch- but instead of hitting me he only brushes away the blood, his fur matting against his cheek. His arms fold across his chest.

"Quite a show of courage I must say…What made you think you could win?"

His tone is conversational; as if I were an equal and not a queen who had just cut open the Napoleon of Crime's face.

"Oi- Oi don't know…" I glance down at my paws; I'm shaking violently.

He notices as well. "It's alright. I'm not going to punish you- though I must confess it's a terrible break of my character. Perhaps next time… for now I'm only interested in what sets you so far apart from them. Is it because you're beautiful, or because that beauty has been threatened one too many times? Or is it because you have the courage they lack? Is it because your brother left or would you have been this way anyway? Answer me."

I'm too stunned to answer- but I manage to shake my head, unsure of the answer he wants. I close my eyes.

And gently I feel his claws trace my jaw… I shiver.

"I hope one day you'll figure it all out…I'd like to know."


	78. Safe and Loved

**A/N this one feels kind of rushed to me...any ideas how to fix that? Anyway hope you enjoy :P **

The lights dim and spark, and everywhere around us there is hissing and cries of pain, before it all suddenly stops. Nothing. At all. My breath is speeding out of control, and my paws shake so hard, I doubt I'd be able to climb even the TSE1 without losing my grip. I attempt running my claws through the fur on my forearms, hoping to chase away the shivers. Instead my paw catches on a switch, and a beam of light shoot ahead of me. The watch light, from Skimble's train…

The silvery gleam bounces across countless eyes as everyone checks to make sure their loved ones are safe and sound…

Sometimes I forget what that feels like. I guess I've been alone a little too long- since my father left the Tribe it's not like everyone is clamoring to take me in.

I spin the light in several circles, making sure it hits every last kitten. I'm nearly blinded as the shaft of illumination crosses her fur; the white reflects enough light to create an ethereal glow about her.

"Vic? No offense but can you tone down the shine? I can't see- which will be really bad if Macavity comes back…"

I'm laughing at my own stupidity and she gives a good natured roll of her eyes before drifting into the shadows nearest.

"Just be glad I didn't get my brother's powers, Pounce; otherwise I'd not only glow, but be covered in glitter too!"

I grin, ignoring the roving light, until it settles on Tugger, perched high on a pile and looking completely at ease. I'm jealous of his composure; he's always been a role model to me since my dad left- though admittedly not a good one. And as usual he now intends to capture the spotlight.

I'm careful to follow his movements even as my friends gather round. Tumble, Teazer and Plato curl next to my left with Bomba pulling Jemima to the front as well, and even shy Victoria edges to my right...for a split second I'm distracted and caught completely off guard when she slinks down, cradling her head in my lap.

I tense, expecting her to jump away and say it was only an accident. But she doesn't.

"You have to admit- at least he can sing." Her voice is closer than I've ever heard it and I laugh, nodding.

"Have a crush, much?"

"Maybe…and then again maybe not."

I look down, hoping to catch her staring at me…or Tugger…or anyone. But instead she has her eyes closed while her tail swishes to Tugger's tune.

Without another pause she rises to her knees and begins dancing. And I watch in awe as the lights bounce against the crystal fur.

"Come on Pouce! Get up! Dance!" There's a smile on her face that I've never seen before and it lures me in. The pace quickens and we're spinning out of control. Sparks cascade through the air and somehow Old Deuteronomy appears again, safe and sound.

I end up next to her again. As Grizabella makes her entrance. I attempt to running, hissing, towards the TSE1- but she grabs my paw and holds me back, for just a second.

But it's long enough for her to mutter the words; "Everyone deserves to belong and be loved…you and her both."


	79. Let Me Stay

**A/N I was hoping to finish this by the year mark but that goal has gone out the window :P anyway I hope to update this again fairly quickly…but no promises since school has been a nightmare…also I know I have tense-switching issues that I'm having trouble fixing….i need a beta :/**

The pipe was empty, as usual, and no one bothered to look at it; after all it was nothing special, just a pipe leading out of the junkyard towards the main roads of London. But to me it was something more than that. It made up a passage, a sort of right. No kitten was allowed in the pipe until they had attended their first ball, and after their first adventure outside the yard the pipe was kept clear for emergencies only.

That didn't change my mind though. Almost every night I would leave the den I shared with Cassandra and sneak past Munkustrap's guard, curling myself in the very mouth of the hollow tube. And you'd be amazed at the way the world looks from that spot. On the one side there's the junkyard, with its inhabitants wandering lazily or hurrying about their business as the twilight draws to a close. The kittens run through the piles of trash, laughing and playing with more spirit than during the day.

And on the London city side; nothing. The world is silent and peaceful, the cars noise greatly reduced and the chatter of the workers dying out until there isn't a sound. I stay in my hiding place, avoiding both worlds and yet still a part of both.

It isn't until I have my back turned to the Jellicles that things begin to happen. The air in the pipe becomes close and heavy, and I feel trapped- spinning around in confusion I shouldn't be surprised to see the mane of the Rum Tum Tugger blocking the moonlight. I sigh heavily and add a growl for good measure; no one ever sees me, even in the daylight so I'm sure he has no idea he has company.

I feel him jump back an inch or two at my voice.

"Damn! I'm sorry- I didn't…Exotica? What are you doing in the pipe?"

I scoff; "I could ask you the same thing, but that would be pointless. It's obvious you're hiding from one of your queens…but if you don't mind, I suggest you find a better hiding spot."

His face is too dark to see, but I could almost swear I hear a blush in his voice. "Actually um…I think I made a mistake…"

"Story of my life…" I mutter, turning back to watch London, ignoring the tom as best I can. From the corner of my eye I see him shift closer, and think I catch the words "Here goes everything…" whispered under his breath.

I tense reflexively, assuming I'm about to be attacked. It wouldn't be the first time.

Instead I feel his paw rest against mine, and his head leans against my shoulder. I snarl, attempting to pull away.

"I don't want your pity, or to play any of your stupid games Tugger."

He laughs, the amber eyes watching the same streets as mine.

"What's so funny?"

He grins, glancing at my face for only a moment. "You've always thought you were invisible- it's entertaining how you think you just blend in. I don't think it's possible for any queen to be that oblivious. And as for why I'm in the pipe- I may as well admit I've been watching you...a lot more than I should- so I figured my best shot to tell you…anything…would be here."

His hesitation intrigues me and I relax just a little in his arms. "And what would it be that you're trying to tell me?"

"You know how much you love watching the world?"

I nod, turning my face towards his.

"That's how much I love being next to you. So if you don't mind...I'd like to stay."


	80. Treasure

**A/N and were on the downward spiral lol thank so much for reading and your reviews- hope there is more to come...also check out my vote chapter, and let me know what you think!**

The summer is moving in slowly but surely- the junkyard piles up with items from the human's spring cleaning. There's an air of change throughout the junkyard- and it has everyone swept up in its current. We spend the days outside, wandering among the new stacks of iron and wood, all hoping to find something special; whether it is for someone's den, a gift to themselves, or a surprise for someone at the upcoming ball. I can't deny that I'm busy searching the mounds of trash as well. Though magic does give me a certain advantage, there is only so much it can do. Sure it's helpful to move away towers of stuff with a wave of my paw, but it can't automatically find that one special thing I'm looking for. I wander further and further into the mess, trailing far ahead of even the most adventurous toms. I pay no mind as they call after me not to get lost.

The sunlight blazes off the reflective surfaces and suddenly I catch a glimpse of a Jellicle sitting at the foot of a pile. I stop, staring at their reflection in a nearby gilded mirror. I suddenly recognize the short brown fur and white cheekbones; Cassandra. I walk over slowly, making sure I don't startle her.

"Misto! Thank the Everlasting Cat, you're exactly who I was looking for!"

It's a much warmer reception than I would have expected but her enthusiasm makes me smile.

"I'm guessing you're in need of a little magic, then?"

She nods with a grin and gestures to a small jewelry box, buried beneath a load of junk. I shake my head at her persistence but wave my paw, watching with satisfaction as the jewelry box slips from the bottom of the mound, into her waiting paws.

We stare at the stunning box, enraptured. The ebony wood is polished and gleaming, with a painting of Buckingham Palace set into the top. Even the clasp is beautiful made of gold filigree. The suspense gets to me much faster than I would have thought.

"Are you going to open it Cass?"

Without answering, her claws extend and gently lift the clasp and tilting open the lid at a glacial pace.

Inside, resting on a floor of red velvet is a necklace. Silver platelets house dark topaz stones, all shimmering.

We gasp in unison, before I break out into laughter. It's exactly what I hoped to find; and the circumstances fell into place far better than I could have asked for.

"Well…try it on!"

The dark queen gives a demur smile, and fastens the chain of jewels around her throat.

"You know," I start jabbering, as she admires her reflection in the gilded mirror, "That necklace belonged to Queen Victoria a few years ago. And then she passed it on to her youngest daughter…" I make up the story as I go, but all that matters is the grins and laughter it brings out in Cass. "And then one day, the daughter placed it in her jewelry box and forgot about it. The years passed and when Victoria died, they cleared out all the things that had once been a part of the children's rooms- hoping to donate it to charity. But no one really paid attention to the little box; it ended up in a pile destined for our junkyard. And you happen to be the queen lucky enough to find it."

With a roll of her eyes, Cassandra answers.

"Oh wonderful! A necklace belonging to royalty ends up with an alley cat of no importance."

Her tone is playful but I take her in all seriousness. Placing my paw over hers, I stare into the sky blue eyes.

"You're not an alley cat, and you're definitely important."

"Really?" Her voice has taken on the curious vulnerability and I nod, electricity sparking on my claws as I light up the topaz from the inside out.

"You're a treasure."


	81. Bleeding Internally

**A/N Italics is a memory and/or lyrics- I didn't think it was too important to distinguish between the two. Anyway read on and enjoy- a bit darker than most…but there are very few this creepy so I'm gonna leave it lol anyone reading watch once upon a time? No idea why but Cori is really reminding me of Mr. Gold right now XD**

"_Do you remember how we trembled when we two floated in dance?"_

I pitch my voice lower, the soft menacing accents of my childhood drifting back into my speech. She stares, her dark eyes half-closed, but the cautious light still shines through the lashes.

We've been here before; and she certainly hated the way that encounter ended.

I can see it in my mind, clear as I see the future ahead of us. Isn't it strange how the past can parallel what's to come?

"_I don't want to leave, Cori! You can't ask me to leave my entire life behind, even for you!"_

_I roll my eyes, pulling her closer against my body, feeling her spine stiffen in anger and the fur bristle across the back of her neck where my paw rests. _

"_You need me." She tries to place a paw over my lips, quelling the words. I laugh- leaning just out of her reach._

"_Yes, you need me…"_

"_Cori- I hate when you do that; you scare me."_

_I give a short smirk, my thoughts projected into her head. _I wouldn't have to scare you, Bomba, if you listened to reason.

_She balks, twisting out of my arms and taking several steps back. I calm my temper and sit on the broken wall of the Junkyard, placing my head in my hands._

"_I'm sorry. I just wish you would make things a little easier; not everything has to be a fight you know."_

_It works as well as it ever has. Her posture relaxes and I watch from the corner of my eye as the scarlet queen edges closer. _

"_I'm sorry too; but even after everything you've done for me, I still feel like I'm dying inside."_

_I snarl; how often has she reminded me I'm nothing more than an experiment to her? A passing idea that she thought would stop the bleeding of a tragically broken heart._

_And I've reached my breaking point._

"_The shadows grow longer; it was evening before your day began. There is no magic I can perform or trick I could play that will make the sun rise again. Get used to the dark."_

_I see the sharp canine teeth break the skin on her lip as she holds back the words I can hear in her head. They are too vulnerable, too real, too painful to utter. If her heat wasn't completely shattered before, it is now. _

_She walks away with that proud stride that is nothing more than an act._

"I don't want to remember anything Cori. I just want to be left alone."

"There's a cost to everything; even forgetting Bombs. There are only two things I can say to you that might help; you already tried to cure a broken heart once, what makes you think it'll work the second time around? And secondly, why pick me?"

She's grown cold over the years; haughty and untouchable. But I can see the cracks in her façade; it's impossible to miss them when you actually pay attention. The seductive pout is a ploy for attention, the smiles always encouraging, and the disdain in her eyes nothing more than thin armor.

Her smile falters.

"You made me believe I could love again. Until you turned anything we could have had into a game of 'Who can hurt who the most'… and then that last day you said the unforgivable. You took away the last shred of hope that I had."

"Next time- if you want me to fix your heart, make sure it's worth fixing."


	82. Kiss and Tell

**A/N i'm back- just when i thought i was okay i crash my bike and do a face plant -.- anyway hope you guys like this one... XD**

My body shakes and I try to hold back that horrible sensation of acid rising in my throat. I can't however quell the tears that flow down my cheeks.

It hurts so much.

The small patch of dead grass I sit on is pale brown, highlighted with the bright color of blood. Dirt stains my paws and head fur, and I know I'm on the verge of passing out. I guess it was a stupid idea to come this far from the junkyard all alone. I pay a ton of attention to the sound of distant paw-falls, too weak to call for help.

Far above me there is a flash of black and white.

"Everlasting Cat!" I hear him shout for help before leaping to my side, the ice blue eyes searching my face.

I give a short laugh, spitting out the blood that keeps my lips stuck together. I'm still crying, but the help is a welcome sight. Gently, I feel Alonzo place a paw on my cheek, attempting to better inspect the damage I have caused myself. He winces as I gasp in pain. I know that the gash on my jaw is bad but nothing serious. It's the wound on my lip that's worse; about a claw length deep, running across the entire curve of my mouth.

"Cettie; what did you do!"

Alonzo's voice is incredulous- everyone thinks I'm a ditz but I'm sure this is over the top even to them.

I sigh, holding the back of my paw to my chin.

"I bibn't meanto get 'urt…"

The black and white tom gives a strained smile. "Repeat that in English?"

I grin despite the fact that I most likely look like a monster at the moment.

"I didn't…mean to g-get hurt."

I haltingly describe the accident. I had decided to go walking, with no real destination in mind. There were so many other things to think about; though I didn't admit the tom now helping me had crossed my mind quite a few times. My thoughts wandered to always being second best. So in my need to prove myself- even though there was no one around to see- I had climbed to the top of one of the junk piles. Nearly at the top, I misjudged my footing, and I fell. Several pieces of metal had slashed me on the way down and by now the blood had turned my pale coat a horrible rust color. Alonzo stares at me as I finish, and I try not to blush. How could I have been so stupid?

"I'm so sorry…"

I shrug, allowing him to help me stand, but inside I'm reeling. What is he sorry for?

"It's not your fault I can't be more careful."

The pressure of his paws is comforting; it steadies me, though the sight of my own blood is making me dizzy.

"I saw you leave. I shouldn't have taken so long to come find you…."

He followed me? I can't tell if the warmth in my stomach is from pain or happiness. Alonzo pulls me to his chest, cradling me against him bridal style. His rough tongue traces along the cuts of my face, slowly clearing the blood from my face. He hesitates for only a moment as I close my chocolate eyes and lean into him.

I think my breathing stops all together as his tongue traces the cut on my lips, before his mouth is pressed to mine. A sharp stab shoots through my stomach, but I can't yet tell if it hurts or feels amazing. After a moment he pulls away, resting his forehead on mine.

"It's a good thing Jenny is such a wonderful healer. I don't think I could stand not seeing your stunning smile anymore. And I would feel terribly guilty if it hurt every time I kissed you, Cettie. Let's get you home..."


	83. Enough

**A/N for sarbear2255 as her prize for Jellilcle Week June :) hope you like it XD**

I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I sit at the edge of the junkyard contemplating what on earth I'm going to do now. I rock slowly while attempting to find a solution to the trouble I've caused for him. I didn't mean for him to find me, for anyone to find me.

My body bent double at the waist as I choked for air; no one was supposed to know. The muscles of my stomach tense reflexively but there is nothing left.

"Victoria? Everlasting Cat, are you hurt?"

I gasped at his voice- there was no way he could have missed me being sick. I was panting and blood stained my lips. Admetus didn't wait for my answer, pulling me into his arms. Weakly, I tried shoving him away, mumbling about it being a secret. He held me closer.

"Please we have to get you to Jenny... we'll figure everything else out later."

I nodded, hoping he'd forget.

But now here I am after having run far away from Jenny's den. I just couldn't tell him the truth- I know I shouldn't have told him that I was attacked by Macavity's henchcats...though it's too late now. His footsteps pound behind me and the normally joyous face is wary.

"Victoria, please we have to go back!"

I cross my arm protectively over my waist; judging. Twenty. I grimace- two inches to go.

"I don't want to go back, Addie."

He growls, reaching for my paw. "Tori, please! I can't risk you getting caught out here again!"

My voice reaches a pitch only pollicles understand.

"I won't go back! I'm tired of dancing, and I never want to look in a mirror again!"

My arms flail wildly. Addie snarls, pinning my wrists to my sides. I can feel the gap between my elbow and waist perfectly.

"What in Bast's name are you talking about! All I'm trying to do is make sure you're safe!"

This phrase stops me in my tracks and before I can stop myself the words are out of my mouth. "You can'talways save someone. Especially from themselves."

He freezes, looking me over quickly. His eyes latch onto my tail, twined tightly around my stomach. I see the corners of his lips curl in distress.

"You lied."

I nod shamefully.

"How many toms have to tell you you're beautiful before you believe them?"

This time a shrug escapes me. Addie frowns, the lines etched deeply around his mouth. His paws are thrown up in defeat.

"Do you have any idea how selfish you're being? It's one thing to keep a secret- but telling me you were attacked? Everlasting Cat, I'm not blind; I knew there weren't any cuts or broken bones. All I saw was you, violently sick. Do you know what I thought had happened to you!"

I grimace, wrapping my arms aroud my chest. Shyly I think of Electra and the story Demeter told us about her birth.. well the henchcats have picked up certain pastimes from their master. A shudder runs up my spine.

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not Tori, otherwise you would stop."

I wilt under his fury.

"It's not that easy. You have no idea what it's like when your future is dependent on how you look. What would I be if i wasn't a dancer? I don't know anything else. And unfortunately ballet has a body type. I hate what I see in the mirror; I'm never good enough..."

For a moment I'm terrified he'll hit me. But he only groans, his amber eyes rolling skyward.

"What would it take to make you see that you are perfect the way you are?"

"I..." my voice breaks, "I don't know."

Addie's long fingers trace the outline of my figure.

"If I told you that you are beautiful, or that I've never seen anyone dance as gracefully..." he moves behind me, arms cradling me, "Or that your smile shames the stars and every pale stripe along your arms makes you special..." Addie caresses my shaking hands. But then he's gone, backing away towards the Jellicle Junkyard.

"If I begged you to stop, that I love you, it still wouldn't be enough would it?"


	84. SORRY

**This fandom is either all I do or I forget about it entirely D: I'm so sorry guys. I'm probably going to be inactive until the summer as I rewrite Do You Love Me? (and collect rewrites from you wonderful participants) So in other words;**

**HIATUS on virtually everything until further notice :/ I hate to do it but I have I lot of other things on my plate right now. Also my new account (where I will be publishing everything that is finished from now on) is titled Fall of a Sparrow. Thanks so much for the patience and support, and if anyone has any ideas how to speed up writer's block or better update I'm all ears…**


End file.
